Clash of the Elementals
by shadowguardian
Summary: A new girl from San Fran comes to Japan, Yugi and the gang find her more and more unusual when they get to know her **PART 13 UP***
1. Part 1: New Girl: Angel:The Celestial Ca...

The Clash of The Elementals

(Part 1 and this is PG) 

Billie: All right, I'm telling you this and I'm telling you this now, if you think it sucks, don't jump and bite my head off. This is my first fanfic. So if you think its bad I don't blame you! 

Shadowen: Billie's not the owner of YUGIOH! But the other characters like Angel and Hasid ,there are three more (thinking of more) 

Billie: If you want to send me any comments or ideas, send me e-mail by dark_angel_47041@yahoo.com

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Joey: Red Eyes Black dragon! *Slaps card on the game board* Okay Yuge, top that!

Yugi: Well, Joey I won't be too confident just yet! *Draws another card from his deck* Well, I just drawn my favorite card, the Dark Magician! *Slaps card on field*

Joey: AWWWW MAN! *Grudges* Well, how could I beat a champ like you, Yuge?

Tristan: Maybe when you get out of obedience school! *Slapping Joey hard on the back *

Joey: Hey watch it! *Joey grabs Tristan and puts him in a headlock* you say one word-

Tea: You guys are finally done with your duel? That was an hour!

Yugi and Joey: AN HOUR!!!!

Tea: Yeah, you were so busy with your duel you forgot that we have a new exchange student in our class. *Points to a girl near the door* 

Joey: *drools* Wow! Now that's what I call a hottie! 

(The girl is a tall brunette with a pink uniform blouse and a short blue skirt. And gazing around the room with brilliant brown eyes) 

Tristan: Doubt you get a sweetheart like that!

Joey: Why I outa-

Yugi: Would you two stop fighting already?!?! *Looks at the girl* (To Tea) did you talk to her yet?

Tea: No, she just got here a few minutes ago! Anyways, I'm going to go say hi, want to come?

Yugi: Sure

*They walk towards her* 

Girl: *looks up and almost makes Yugi and Tea jump* Oh.Uh…. Hi *Turns red by the second*

Yugi: What's your name?

Girl: *looks at Yugi* Angeline Moon, but you can call me Angel.

Tea: Angel, eh? *Watches Angel get something out of her book bag* Whatca got?

Angel: Oh, just a bunch of Duel Monster Cards.

Yugi: *interest in his voice* Really?!? Can I see it? 

Angel: *hesitates* Well.. I don't know..

Yugi: Oh, come on. Please???? *Gives innocent look*

Angel: *sighs* Well, okay, I guess. *Hands Yugi her deck*

Yugi: *flips card after card* Wow! You have got a lot of good cards, Angel! *Stops at one card and his eyes widens* Angel…is this the-

Tea: *looks over Yugi's shoulder* What Yugi? *Looks at the card confused and impressed at the same time*

Angel: *Also looks over Yugi's shoulder* Oh… you've seen one of my best cards. *Bows her head*

Yugi: *Flips another card* Holy cow! Man, Angel! You have got to go to my Grandpa's shop! He's gonna flip when he sees- *Flips another card, the next one almost made Yugi drop the whole deck. Yugi's jaw drops* OH MY GOD!!!!

Joey: *Interested into the commotion* what's up Yuge? *Looks over Yugi's shoulder*

(Yugi is holding a legendary card that is super rare *it's not a real card, I made three of them up* it's a large bobcat with a long colorful tail A: 3000 D: 2500 *Just like BEWD*

Yugi: *shuddering* This…I-is the…legendary…. R-rainbow…. G-g-garurdian! *Holding the card up for Joey and Tea to see, but Angel stands up and snatches it from Yugi's hand*

Joey: HEY WHAT GIVES?!?!

Angel: Look… if you want to see it…. *looks around* don't let anyone else see it, Blondie!

Tea: Why are you so secretive? 

Angel: This is a very rare card and someone might what it for his or her own. *Eyeing around to see if anyone is watching* I just don't want to give away my mother's gift. 

Joey: Your mamma gave that to ya?

Angel: *holdin the card up a little bit* not only this one. *Takes the cards from Yugi's hand and shows him two more cards* (this time the two cards are the same as the Rainbow Guardian, except one is black and one is white. Both are A: 2800 D: 3000)

Joey: Where did she-

Angel: I don't know, my mom gave it to the day before- *her tears cut her short* (her mother and father died when she was little)

Yugi: *know why she was crying, he hissed at Joey 'APOLOGIZE' for only Joey could hear*

Joey: *just noticing what he did* Oh, Angel I'm so sorry, I didn't know please forgive me for my rudeness. *Joey gave Yugi a 'happy now?' look Yugi answered with a roll of his eyes*

Angel: *sniffs and looks up* Oh it's nothing; you didn't know you didn't know, that's all. *Looks at Yugi* you said that your grandpa has a shop, does he have good cards?

Yugi: Well, why don't you come with me and maybe you'll find out.

*****AFTER SCHOOL******

Joey: Come on! Where is that girl?!?! *Looking at his watch* She's taking forever!

Yugi: For once in your life Joey, be a little patient! She's probably with Tea talking-

Joey: Whatever

(Angel comes in with a key chain with 3 keys jingling in her hand)

Joey: What took you so long? We were gonna leave without you!

Angel: *blushing* Sorry Joey, never knew you were this impatient; a little toddler could beat you in a waiting contest! 

Joey: *glaring at Angel* Watch it!

Yugi: Oh, come on you two before my grandpa gets worried-

Angel: Don't worry about that, we could use my motorcycle to get there, just-

Joey: *sounding shocked at what she said* SAY WHAT!?!? YOU GOT A MOTORCYCLE?!?

Angel: So what's the big deal about that? It's just a motorcycle!

(Yugi and Joey follow Angel outside where they see a two-passenger motorcycle)

Joey: What did I say-

Angel: don't kid yourself, Joseph. The reason why it took me so long to meet you guys in the school was because I had to remove the lock that prevents a thief from stealing it. I had a hard time because the ones you got here are confusing!

Yugi: How are we going to fit?

Angel: You're sitting in front of me, Yugi and Joey is sitting behind. 

Joey: Sure beats walking, doesn't Yuge?

Yugi: *nods*

(They all get on)

Angel: Alright you two you better hang on! I'm a fast driver. 

Joey: *Mumbles* that comes from an crazy American- (you don't wanna know. He said a cussword, but is a kid's show?)

Angel: HEY I HEARD THAT!

Chapter 2: An Old Friend, New Discoveries

*******AT THE GAME SHOP******* 

Grandpa: Oh, gosh. I hope Yugi get home soon.

(A man storms inside the shop with a small package under his arm)

Man: Hello sir, do you know anyone by the name of Angel Moon?

Grandpa: *thinks he does but doesn't say* No I'm not familiar with anyone named Angel. Is she your daughter or something?

Man: That is none of your concern. *Walks back to the door* soon I will be back *slams the door behind him*

Grandpa: Whoever is Angel Moon, I hope that is not a stalker!

*Motorcycle noises*

Grandpa: *rolls eyes* Now what?

Yugi: *runs through the door* Grandpa, I'm home! 

*Angel and Joey follow Yugi as he runs to his grandpa*

Angel: Pretty nice shop you have here, you have good cards, Mr. Moto? 

Grandpa: Yugi, who is this young lady?

Yugi: Opps…. Heheh.. Sorry about that, Grandpa. This is Angel Moon; she is a new exchange student from San Francisco!

Grandpa: *shocked to see that the girl was at his shop, though didn't warn her about the man that was there minutes ago. Instead, he looked at the girl, smiling* Well, Miss Moon, do you know anyone by the name Solomon? 

Angel: *looks at him as though she did*

Grandpa: I thought so, I am he.

(The room goes silent for a while until Joey finally says something)

Joey: Angel, you know Yugi's grandpa? 

Angel: *without turning around* Yes, I knew him when I was a little girl when my mom was still alive.

Grandpa: Yes, Angel's mother, Elisa, was a wonderful person, and very smart too. And when her mother hired me, that's when I met you. *Points at Angel*

*******FLASHBACK**********

It was when Angel was five and it's at the Moon's residence in New York (I'm Going to say Chibi Angel so you won't get confused of who's who)

Chibi Angel: When are we going to go dad?

Mr. Moon: Sorry for the hold up, little tyke. I have business with your mother's client. 

Chibi Angel: *makes a 'humph' noise from her nose as her father knelt down*

Mr. Moon: I'm known that I promised you that we will go to the museum, but this is important. I'll tell ya what, why don't you come with me and you'll see how important this is.

Chibi Angel: *thought about it* Okay, since I have nothing' to do.

Mr. Moon: *smiles* Well, let's go.

(They walk to a large room that looks like a library where a woman is sitting at a desk typing on her computer furiously)

Chibi Angel: Hi mommy! *Runs to her mother and hugs her* 

Mrs. Moon: *hugs her daughter back* Well, how's my little princess?

Chibi Angel: Just fine *a knock on the door*

Mr. Moon: Who is it?

Voice: I'm the client you were going to see.

Mrs. Moon: Please, sir, come in.

(The man enters. It is Yugi's grandfather: Solomon)

Solomon: I beg your pardon for the inconvenience from your plans *looks at Angel* If I'm ruining anything.

Mr. Moon: Don't worry, professor, you are fine. Please sit down. 

Solomon: *sits*

Mrs. Moon: I guess you know why you are here, Solomon. And I know that this is a last minute request, but we ask you in our favor. Our last professor is sick with lung cancer and we don't have anyone to gives us a proper tour of Egypt's pyramids. So I beg you, do you think you can handle it?

Solomon: *thinking with his hand to his chin* Well, it might be to much to ask but-

Mr. Moon: We'll give you double. That's our final offer. 

Solomon: Well, when you put it that way, how could I refuse! 

Chibi Angel: Daddy!!!

Mr. Moon: *trying not to be annoyed* Yes, little tyke?

Chibi Angel: What's lung cancer? (Hey she's only five years old)

Solomon: *chuckles* And who might you be, young one?

Chibi Angel: My name is Angel. 

Solomon: Well, are you going to the trip too?

Mr. Moon: Of course she does! She is always there wherever we go.

Solomon: *looks at Angel* I guess I'm going to get to know you for a while.

*******END OF FLASHBACK***************

Yugi: *Looks at his grandpa* How long did you know her?

Grandpa: Ever since you were born, Yugi. The Moons were like family to me. And Angel seemed to accept me as part of it. *As he said that Angel nodded* When I found your millennium item, Angel was the one who retrieved it. 

Joey: So you're saying that Angel was the one who found the item?

Angel: Well, what Solomon said, he found it I retrieved it.

Joey and Yugi: Oh!!!!!

Angel: *rubs her forehead and says under her breath* Blondies!

Chapter 3: They Sense the Power

***********OUTSIDE THE SHOP******************

Man: *same one that came in the shop minutes ago* I'm going to get you, Angel…. Even if it's the last thing I do!

(He interrupted by a voice)

Voice: Hasid, have you found the celestial carrier?( the way you say it is this *Hus-said*)

Hasid: Yes, but I need more time. 

Voice: My patience is growing short and my calmness is growing thin. I want what's rightfully mine and get my revenge on the Moons, there is only one left and if she holds the power around her neck. If we let her go, she will be unstoppable. 

Hasid: I understand, but I have an idea. The boy, the one who possesses a millennium item, could be our key to get Angel dead on her tracks. I've seen her with him. She seems very protective around him.

Voice: I hope you have a way of getting the boy, Hasid. We don't have time to set up a new plan you know.

Hasid: But it's better than the last one. We have no choice, that guardian is getting stronger as we speak-

Voice: *shrieking* I KNOW THAT YOU MORON! NOW GO AND GET MOVING WE HAVE WORK TO DO!

Hasid: *trembling in fear* y-y-y es s-sir. I w-ill make s-sure of it. *Walks away*

*********AT ANGEL'S HOME****************

Angel: *after leaving the shop* Well, it's nice to know that I have friends now- *she is interrupted by a loud roar in her mind, she knew that the roar was calling her. A soft glow brightened on her chest as a silver amulet of a crescent moon appeared through her clothes. She stood up and closed her eyes, when she opened them a ghostly figure of the shadow guardian stood facing her with it's crystal-like eyes* 

Angel: *looks at the humongous cat* What is the matter Shadow Guardian? (I'll just put SG because typing Shadow Guardian is no picnic man, and don't say I'm lazy either! )

SG: *in a different language (roar way) but I'm translating it* Angel, I sense great darkness here. We have to be careful, because I think that we are in a situation where we could be discovered. 

Angel: *sighing* but could we stop it?

SG: No, but there is something about that Yugi kid.

Angel: What about him?

SG: Yes, his millennium item has very strong energy. And I'm afraid that if he knows about me, it could be dangerous for you.

Angel: Shadow Guardian, do you think-

SG: Yes, I want you to keep an eye on him.

Angel: I'll keep two eyes on him.

SG: *swaying it's tail slowly* Angel, just…. Be careful.

Angel: *looking at the guardian* Okay, I'll make sure of it.

SG: *nods and fades away*

Angel: *sighs and falls on her bed* Oh when will this all stop. Oh well. *yawns and falls asleep*

******************AT YUGI'S HOME******************

Yugi: *in bed* Yami, you seem quiet, are you hiding something from me?

Yami: *who was hiding something, just didn't want to tell him the truth* Yugi, it's just that I have a suspicious feeling about Angel. 

Yugi: What?!

Yami: *knowing he was going to say that* I know it might seem a shock to you, but she has some kind of dark energy that keeps me from reading her soul. I think it's from the Shadow Realm.

Yugi: No, it can't be, why Angel? She's innocent!

Yami: *wanting to prove a point* Well was Pegasus a-

Yugi: Alright, I get the point!

Yami: *sighing* Well, just make sure you don't drop your guard on her.

Yugi: Okay, Yami. Goodnight!

Yami: Goodnight, young one.

Chapter 4: He Blew Your Cover

*********AFTER ANOTHER DAY OF SCHOOL*********

Yugi: Angel, my grandpa is not gonna be home until tomorrow. Do you mind if I stay at your place?

Angel: Sure, I don't see why not.

Yugi: *to himself* 'this could be a great opportunity to find out more about Angel'

Angel: *looks at Yugi* Are you okay?

Yugi: *shakes his head* oh, just have so much on my mind.

Angel: *in a suspicious way* Oh. Well, I really have a lot of errands and I got to work on my stuff-

Yugi: What stuff? 

Angel: *now she starts lying* Aww nothing Yugi. Nothing.

Yugi: *sighs and looks at the sky* It's a beautiful day today, isn't it Angel? Angel? 

Angel: *she wasn't listening, instead she saw a cloaked man, holding out a sun amulet. Both Angel and Yugi hear the loud cry of the Shadow Guardian. Yugi confused at what he heard looked around, Angel however ran towards the man. But however, at the sight of her, he ran off*

Yugi: *notices Angel running off* Angel! Wait up! 

Angel: *not slowing down* Shadow Guardian, who is this guy?

SG: I don't know, but you better keep your eyes peeled, I sense great danger here.

Angel: I'll make sure of it.

Yugi: *wondering why Angel is talking to herself* Angel slow down! What is going on- *he was cut between his sentence when a hand was put over his mouth*

Angel: *kept on running, when she saw a fork in the road, she stopped and gritted her teeth* MAN, I WAS SO CLOSE!! THAT GUY HAS A CELESTIAL AND I NEED TO GET IT FROM HIM… WHOEVER HE IS. *looks around and notices that Yugi is not with her* Yugi? Yugi! Where are you?! 

SG: Angel, you must be careful, I sense dark forces approaching.

Angel: *shuddering* W-what f-forces?

SG: I can't tell you right now, but I tell you this. RUN!

Angel: *still trembling in fear and not moving from that spot* I w-wish I could Shadow G-Guardian, but something keeps holding me back. *looks up and sees a man with the millennium puzzle in his hand and Yugi under his arm, Yugi seemed unconscious* Hey, get back here you double-crossing jerk! *the man however did not stop, he ran to a old warehouse, opened the door, and ran inside*

SG: Hmmmmmmmm.

Angel: What's wrong?

SG: I think he expecting us to follow.

Angel: We don't have a choice, Yugi is inside.

SG: Alright but, just don't get ourselves in danger.

Angel: Did I ever doubt you wrong?

SG: That's not the point, just be careful.

Angel: *bit her lip and ran to old warehouse*

******************INSIDE THE WAREHOUSE IN THE TOP FLOOR******************

Hasid: I have the boy, master.

Voice: *same one at the game shop* You are a very worthy servant. Now the girl?

Hasid: She saw me just as planned, and I sense her coming in. *he doesn't notice that Yugi was stirring * 

Voice: Good. I want you to make sure that the boy doesn't escape and make sure to get the necklace. Don't you dare touch her. The girl is mine!

Hasid: Fine by me. But how are you going to kill her? By magic?

Voice: No, magic won't penetrate the shield that protects her and the Shadow Guardian. We must do it the old fashion way. *a soft glow appears on Hasid's hand and when the glow faded, there was a small, jeweled dagger* Hide that in your shoe, here she comes now. Now I warn you, one scratch on her that you did, I'll kill you. 

Hasid: *gulped*

Yugi: *who listened carefully to the conversation. He looked at where he was, he saw that he was on the floor, tied down to a pole with thick ropes. He tried to struggle, but the ropes were so thick that he couldn't budge* Oh, I hope Angel is alright. 

**********DOWNSTAIRS******************

Angel: *looking around* I can't see a thing.

Hasid: Let me light up the place for you, Moon. *after he said that, all the lights come on.*

Angel: *not familiar with the voice* Who are you? And what did you do to Yugi?

Hasid: *remaining in the shadows, not for Angel to see his face* The boy is fine, unless you refuse my offer.

Angel: *looks at him angrily* What offer?

Hasid: The offer that could change everything. You can sense of what I want. 

Angel: *steps forward* Well, step out of the shadows and let me see your face. 

Hasid: *walks out of the shadows, as he does so, Angel sees his dark jet black hair and cold blue eyes that seem to stab Angel in the back* My name is Hasid, and I was told by my master to take something from you, that is if you refuse my offer-

Angel: WHAT GOSH DANG OFFER ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?! 

Hasid: *keeping his cool* Let's just say this, you give that celestial to me and I'll let the boy go. If you don't however, I will kill him. *sneers*

Angel: I will never surrender my celestial, but when you put it that way, I guess I have no choice. *sighing heavily*

SG: *inside Angel's head* Angel what are you- (he was cut off when Angel removed the moon pendant from her neck)

Hasid: I knew you'd do the right-

Angel: *cutting him off* Here, bozo, CATCH!! *she threw the necklace in the air. Hasid tried to catch it, but was punched strait at the kisser by Angel herself. He fell to his knees and went out like a light. Angel caught the necklace and putted back on*

SG: Wha-what? What happened Angel?

Angel: Long story, not told. *little did she know that Hasid was getting up* Yugi! Yugi Where are you? Yu- *she was cut off when she felt breathing at her neck. She was grabbed by the shoulders and whirled around. When Angel faced her attacker, she was staring eye to eye with Hasid, who's cold blue eyes gave Angel the willies* Let me go!

Hasid: Never, until I get that celestial! 

*he tried to grab the necklace that was dangling around her neck, but the amulet glowed a bright gold that blinded both Angel and Hasid. Angel fell to the floor, she heard the piercing scream of Hasid, the groan, and then a thud. When Angel opened her eyes, Hasid was dead*

Angel: Good Riddance. *she gave a nod of satisfaction* Yugi! Where is that boy?!?!

Yugi: Angel I'm up here! *yelling in the shadows* 

Angel: Yugi! Thank goodness you're safe! Don't worry, I'll be up there in a second! *she tries to go up the steps, but a ghostly figure that looked like a Shadow Guardian, except it wasn't , it was the Light Guardian. It's eerie roar made the hairs on Angel's back stand up. She turned around to see who summoned it, to her shock it was Hasid, who was holding a staff with the sun celestial* When do you ever give up!?!

Voice: I'm am not Hasid *the voice is controlling Hasid's body* Now, celestial carrier, give me the moon celestial now! *reaches out a hand*

Angel: Not in a million years!!

Voice: Oh really? Well, what if I do this? *he reaches on Hasid's shoe and pulls out the dagger that he gave Hasid minutes ago. He pointed it, tip first at the shadows, then a bight light glowed brightly as Yugi and the Millennium Puzzle floated in midair and went to the man's side. Then grabs Yugi and put the dagger to his neck*

Angel: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!!

Voice: I would, would do anything to get that celestial. And all I need the last one, the Moon Celestial! Now hand it over or the boy dies!

Yugi: Angel, what is he talking about? *he is trembling in fear hoping this is not the end*

Angel: I'll explain later, if you live. *glares at Hasid and pulls the necklace off once more, but this time, she holds it to her forehead and chanted a few words that only she could hear. A bright flash of silver light surrounded the area with a warm light of the Moon Celestial. When the light faded, her necklace became a staff. She looks at the confused Yugi, who was amazed from the power. She knew that Yugi will soon find out of her secret as she and the Shadow Guardian feared* This is for you kid! *turns around and points the staff at the light guardian, and whispered to the staff not to hurt the humongous cat, just to release it from…whoever was controlling it* Dark Hope Attack! 

(a large blast of energy came out of the staff in a humongous black ball and makes the white cat disappear)

Voice: NOOOOOOO MY LIGHT GUARDIAN!!! YOU DESTROYED MY GUARDIAN!

Angel: No, I didn't destroy her, I just broke the spell you put above it! *as she spoke those words, both guardians appeared at either side of Angel, Shadow at left and Light in the right*

Voice: *sneered and laughed the villain cackle business* You fool, I don't need that cat anymore, since I have the other. *he released Yugi and the Millennium Puzzle and threw the sun staff on Yugi's other side* I will summon the ultimate beast from the Shadow Realm!

Angel: YUGI!! GET OUT OF THERE!

Yugi: *he wouldn't budge, he was too frightened of what the strange man was going to next. Without thinking, he grabbed the Sun Staff and pointed it at the man* 

Voice: What are you thinking? You don't know how to use the staff!

Angel: He doesn't, but I do! *runs besides Yugi and points her staff too* if he can control the power of his millennium item, then he could control a celestial!

Yugi: *looks at her and says to himself* Why is she protecting me when she knows that she should be protecting herself? 

Voice: Weakling, for what I'm going to do to you, celestial carrier, will be you demise. *holds out a small ring that had 6 jewels around it. He chanted words, and as he did Angel froze in fear*

Angel: That's the chant to summon the Rainbow Guardian! Yugi give me the Sun Staff. 

( Yugi did as he was told he handed her the staff and shook at the spot)

Yugi: *to his other half* Yami, is he going to release the Shadow Games?

Yami: Yes, I was afraid of this, I wasn't sensing Angel, I was sensing him instead. I should have thought about it more. Quickly, we must switch, you might not know anything about the celestials, but I do. 

* a flash of light appeared behind Angel, she turned around and saw Yami, but didn't really look at him that good, she chanted a few words and both guardians charged towards the man*

Angel: You will never summon the Rainbow Guardian! Not when I still have breath!

Voice: You can't stop me, because I just finished. 

Angel: *eyes widened* NOOOOOOO! *She charged towards him and pointed both scepters at him and yelled in a foreign language. (don't ask me I don't know any!) A large beam of black and white light appeared on the tips of both staffs and got larger and larger and was released in an magnificent blast. To Angel's shock, the blast destroyed both the last of Hasid and The Rainbow Celestial, but the only thing that wasn't destroyed was the gems that were on the celestial*

Voice: NOOOOOOO! This can't be happening! I am undefeatable, but I will return and I will get my hands on the guardian celestials, even if it's the last thing I do!!!!!

*Yami transforms back to Yugi again and looks at the 6 gems that are floating circle-wise in mid-air*

Angel: *falls to her knees* Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! *breathing heavily, she looks at Yugi. Now he knows my secret, I can't let him tell anyone. For his sake, for mine, and for both guardians. She stands up* Yugi? *Yugi looks up only to find Angel has her hands on the sides of his face* This is for your own good Yugi. I'm sorry! * She closes her eyes, and sparkles come and surrounds Yugi, he rolled his head on Angel's arm fell fast asleep. She sighs and picks the boy up and walks away from the ruins* 

END OF PART ONE!

So waddaya think? Sometimes I really outdo myself! It is really ,really long and it will all come soon! I hope, *cackles and throws confetti* It is probably in eight more parts. So sorry, it's just too long to put in one story!!!! MY APOLOGIES! I'm going to tell you the next story : Clash of the Elementals 2

Yugi doesn't remember what happens, big new discoveries await him when he is given something. Angel now know shows her true colors to Yami and now she's got her eyes set on for the fire gem. There are 6 gems in all! How will she be able to get them all? Who knows what turns she will take. But there is a special surprise in the beginning, if you find it. Angel seems pretty shocked she did it. Well, that's what you get for….whoa, I'm not going to tell you! Her next stop is The Fiery Tower when Joey Is ready to see his sister, but there is one slight problem: MOM! But there are worries than that, but you'll soon find out! 


	2. Part 2: Fiery: The Volcano Guardian

Clash of the Elementals

(Part 2)

Shadowen: HI! 

Billie: I really am happy that I finally made the next chapter, at least 8 more to go! I've outdone myself didn't I? 

Shadowen: Billie doesn't own YUGIOH! But she does own the characters that you don't know. So here's a little review: What happened to that mysterious voice? Does Yugi remember what happened? Will Angel be able to possess the legendary gems of the Rainbow Guardian? 

Billie: Well, anyways, we are now going to continue to our original story. Later!

*****************AT ANGEL'S HOUSE AFTER THE INCIDENT*******************

Yugi: *on Angel's bed sleeping peacefully on the warm bed, he stirs and opens his eyes and sees he was only dreaming, but he all of a sudden forgot about it* Where am I? *gets out of the bed, he notices that he only has his black sleeveless shirt on and his pants. He looked out the window and saw it was raining outside, his school shirts must be wet*

Angel: *walks in her room* Finally you wake up! *Yugi jumps in surprise as he sees the tall girl walk with his school clothes. She was wearing a red spaghetti top with black flare pants with a red rose on her left side of her pants and just pure black on the other. * I got these dried up for ya, they were soaking wet when we got here. 

Yugi: Angel?

Angel: *looks up* hmmm?

Yugi: What happened? 

Angel: You looked like you went out like a light when we were almost 5 blocks away from my house. You were very pale. *she was lying, but she didn't want him to know the truth so she turned her head away* You okay kid?

Yugi: Yeah just fine, just dizzy. *suspects its not true*

Angel: That's good to hear. If you want something to eat, you can come on down. And I warn you, if you stay up here, don't go in that closet right there, *pointing to a closet door next to bed* If you do, you better hope I'm not in a bad mood. 

Yugi: *gulped* 

Angel: Anyways, I got to get supper ready, make yourself at home.

Yugi: *wondering what's behind the door, sat on the bed and stared at it, he was really curious of what the heck was in there, but the words of Angel's warning kept on repeating on his mind, so he shook his head and laid on the bed. He closed his eyes, he was worried about his other side* Spirit, are you there?

Yami: *appears sitting on Angel's bed in a ghostly way* Yes, young one I'm fine. I was watching Angel's every move.

Yugi: You did? What did she do?

Yami: She was going up and down the stairs like mad, she took really good care of you. Then, I thought she was going to kill you.

Yugi: WHAT?!?

Yami: Don't worry, that's only what I thought. *he pointed at a long sword that was supported by two hooks, and on top of it was a black and white picture of a man in an Marine suit. The sword he was holding in his hand was the same one on the hooks* That must be her father, she has quite a resemblance to him. She took the sword and kind of swords-played a little while, when she put the side of the sword to her nose, walking towards you, I thought that she was going to stab you with it, but instead she put the tip on your shoulder and said a few words even I couldn't hear. Then she placed it back on the hooks and ran off.

Yugi: I wonder if he was a commander or something, he could have been a private.

Yami: Who knows Yugi, I think that she really cares for her father, since she places her father's prized possession in her room.

Yugi: I don't blame her, she did lose her parents years ago. * he turned around and saw that closet door, he couldn't bear it any longer, he just had to see what was inside! He ran to the door and opened it, he tried to run inside, but a cold hand stopped him. Yami looked at him seriously*

Yami: You know better not to look inside, she said not to in there, it might be dangerous.

Yugi: What could be dangerous?

Angel: MORE THAN YOU THINK! 

* Yugi and Yami jumped in fear as Angel stood at the doorway, her hand on her chest. Yugi was surprised to see that she didn't have an angry face she had a terrified face. The paralyzed look that made Yugi's back shiver. His face turned pale when Angel pointed at what was supposed to be nothing but air to her, but she was pointing exactly at Yami* 

Angel: Y-Yugi…W-who…is t-that?

Yugi: *got into his senses* Angel, I can explain- *but before he did, Angel gave a moan and fainted* 

Yami: *got himself to stand up strait, he walked towards the unconscious Angel and lifted her up as though she was a little kid, and placed her on the bed in a comfortable way* Yugi, I know how to wake her up, but we will have to switch places, I'm going to explain to her what happened. 

Yugi: Alright, but she is kind of suspicious in some ways, but maybe you can get some thing out of her. *his millennium item glowed a bright gold and faded. Yami was in solid ways and Yugi was gone* 

Yami: If I touch her the right way, she will wake up. *he places his hands on her neck and feels around for a sensitive nerve, when he passed through one, Angel gave a soft moan and slowly opened her eyes. She frowns and slaps him strait across the face*

Angel: *stands up* You have some nerve of going into my private stuff, Yugi. And you better- 

Yami: *rubbing his cheek* I think you are mistaken. 

Angel: *shaken by the different voice* Wait a minute, stand up *Yami does so, Angel looks at him from head to toe* You aren't Yugi Moto, are you?

Yami: I'm afraid you are right. There are two souls that share this vessel, I am no longer the Yugi you know. 

Angel: Well, whoever and whatever. Nobody gets away from doing something bad to me. *she walked over and shoved Yami to the wall, with both hands on his shoulders, she gritted her teeth a while and released him* It's kind of hard to stay mad at you and I don't know why.

Yami: Well, I guess it's that you have a too pure of a soul to hurt those who care about you .

Angel: *the words pierced her heart* Well, no one said something like that to me. Ever. *she looked at Yami calmly, then broke into tears and turned away*

Yami: I think you're afraid.

Angel: *looked up without moving her head* What makes you think that? *she didn't know whether to yell or just slap him again to make sure that no one make her think she's scared, she just fought her anger and looked at him*

Yami: Well, that the fact that you saluted your father *points at the sword and picture* you're afraid that you would make him mad. 

Angel: *eyes widened, shocked that he was close to the truth she turned away from his violet eyes and breathed very hard, but something kept on making her turn to face him eye to eye*

Yami: If you're that way why don't you admit it.

Angel: *looked at him coldly* Because..Uh.. Because I don't let anyone see that I'm weak sometimes. *glares* don't tell anyone I said that.

Yami: How can I? I'm another spirit that only comes out when Yugi needs me.

Angel: *looking at him confused* Why is that? If Yugi was the one who opened the door, were you trying to stop him? 

Yami: *nodded and looked at the door that was opened to the closet* Is there something in there that is personal?

Angel: so, I'm guessing you want to see? *sighing at him*

Yami: I'm just worried.

Angel: Huh?

Yami: *noticing what he said, he turned his head away from her innocent brown eyes*

Angel: *was he going to say? No, it can't be* Alright, but you can't tell a soul, okay, you can tell Yugi, but he has to promise that he won't tell anyone. 

Yami: I won't let you down. 

Angel: *liking the way he said it* Alright, follow me.

***INSIDE THE MYSTERIOUS CLOSET*****

Angel: *turning on the lights, Yami notices that it's not a closet, it was a small room with blood red wallpaper and gold trimming he sees a gold table in front of them and sees a gold box placed on a small red pillow* 

Yami: What is this place?

Angel: *noticing the amazement in his voice* it's my private room. Sometimes I come in here when I'm stressed out.

Yami: *sounding interested* Show me.

Angel: *she hesitated, then walked towards the gold box and opened it. Inside the was a small heart made of a huge diamond with silver trimming shaped like wings* This is the Silver Heart *hands it to Yami* it has the ability to show the owner anything he or she wishes.

Yami: *wondering if she could ask if he could use it, but he thought it was best not to ask since he asked so much from her already* Is it true?

Angel: well, I've already tried it before, it works ,Yami.

Yami: *shocked at that she said his name when he didn't tell her* H-how did you k-know my name?

Angel: I don't know. I just guessed. *she was lying, the Shadow Guardian told her that was his name*

Yami: *still wonder how she knew* I think you have some kind of power.

Angel: Now that's what I expect from a guy. 

Yami: *he just stares*

Angel: What?

Yami: Nothing. Nothing. 

Angel: *sighs and puts the Silver Heart back in the box and closes it. She thought it would be best for him to not know yet. She walked towards him, but as she does she trips over her shoelaces and finds that she caught inside Yami's arms. They stare at each other for a moment and the room is silent*

Yami: *he gently pulls Angel to her feet and holds his hands on her waist* You okay?

Angel: *she was hypnotized by Yami's gaze* Yes, I'm fine. *as though her body had a mind of its own, she put her own arms around Yami's neck and slowly stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed him. The room goes silent once more* 

Yami: *slowly released her and looks at Angel, he felt as though he was stabbed in the back when their eyes met* 

Angel: *she felt as though her legs were made of water. Damn, he knows how to kiss!* s-sorry! I guess you want to leave now, do you? *lets go of his neck* 

Yami: Actually, I don't know if I'll be able to. *he was shocked at first to see that she kissed him, she knew how to impress guys because she was doing a good job at it!* 

Angel: *giggled* Well, if you can't I guess you're stuck. Now come on. I got supper ready.

**********************THE NEXT MORNING***********

Angel: Yugi! Come on already, or else I'm going to leave without you!

SG: You are taking him to the Fiery Tower because his grandpa said so because he was going to pick Yugi up at Joey's house after Joey visits his sister at Fiery Tower with Tea and Tristan. Minus well wait for him. *takes a breath*

Angel: I think you got a point there.

Yugi: I'll be there in a second as soon I get my pants on!

Angel: *makes a face* That's too much information, Yugi!

Yugi: Sorry! *runs down the stairs. He didn't know that the Shadow Guardian was standing right next to Angel* Well, are we going?

Angel: Well I hope you don't mind if we use my motorcycle. Cuz' I don't trust the city sometimes.

Yugi: Why is that?

Angel: *looks at him and shakes her head* You don't wanna know!

Yugi: Is it a bad thing?

Angel: *nods* I swear you would be in the bathroom before you know it!

Yugi: *thinking of that* Well, when you put it that way. I guess there is no way for you to tell me probably you're gonna throw up yourself!

Angel: Ha ha very funny! You're going to be sorry if I did tell you!

Yugi: *just ignores her and rolls his eyes* 

*********************AT FIERY TOWER******************

*it's the voice again, he survived the blast, he just disappeared in the Shadow Realm. He's sitting in an office the shadows are hiding his face. He smiles as he held the Fire Gem in his hand, he hides the gem in his pocket when a woman came in and closed the door*

Woman: Mr. Mount, I have information files right here. *hands him a file full of papers* I hope it is good for your conveniences. *before she could go out the door, the man so-called Mr. Mount stopped her*

Mr. Mount: Mrs. Lynne, please stay for a second. *Mrs. Lynne stopped cold* I ask a favor from you. 

Mrs. Lynne: *turns around* Yes? *trembles*

Mr. Mount: A favor that costs your soul! *he takes the Fire Gem out of his pocket and throws it at Mrs. Lynne. Suddenly , the red jewel glowed a bright red and shot right at Mrs. Lynne. First a groan, then a scream, and then a thud* You are perfect for the job, I need you to find a girl with a celestial, but don't attack her yet. I have something else in store for her. And keep your cool, Fire Guardian. *slowly the lifeless Mrs. Lynne stood up and gave a glare, you could tell in her eyes she was the Fire Guardian, the glow of red in her eyes told the difference.* Now go. *the Fire Guardian gave a final glare and walked off in a human body*

*********AT A DIFFERENT ROOM OF THE FIERY TOWER**********

Joey: Hey, Yugi! Angel! Over here!

Tristan: Angel is coming to?

Joey: So?

Tristan: I think you're trying to get Angel to like you eh?

Joey: *turns red and grits his teeth* Why I outa-

Tea: Would you stop fighting already?!?! *looks at Yugi and Angel* Where have you guys been?

Angel: *looks at Yugi* Ask him. He's the one who made us late.

Yugi: *glares at Angel* NO IT WASN'T!

Angel: You can say all you want Yugi, I know the truth and that's all I need to know!

Tristan: So Joey, what floor is Serenity in? 

Joey: Two floors before the top that's the 34th floor.  


*everybody except Joey jaws dropped*

Angel: So you're telling me that this tower has 36 floors!?!

Joey: Yep.

Angel: Oh well, at least its better than the Sears Tower.

Yugi: The what tower??

Angel: The Sears Tower! It's the tallest building in the world I think. It's pretty tall and there's a TV to pass the time for the people on the elevator.

Joey: *Pressing the button to go up to the elevator* Well, we better get going. *there was a nervous tone in his voice*

Angel: Joey, what's wrong?

Joey: It's my mom.

Angel: So?

Tea: His mom hasn't seen him for a long time. 

Angel: Oh, so you're nervous about your mom? Man, that's harsh.

*the elevator door opens and they all go in*

************IN THE ELEVATOR**************************

*Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea are talking while Angel looks like she's sleeping when she is talking to the Shadow and Light Guardians in her mind*

SG: Angel, are you sure that you don't sense anything of any of the Elemental Gems? 

Angel: Shadow Guardian, I have no clue if the gems are even- Wait a minute. Isn't it funny that the Tower is called Fiery Tower? What if it was called that for a reason? What if was called that because?

LG (Light Guardian): The Fire Guardian is nicknamed Fiery! I get it! 

SG: But are we sure that this could be the place where the Fire Guardian could be at?

Angel: Well, we'll just have to kind out, Shadow Guardian. Who knows what could be happen-

Joey: Hello!?! Earth to Angel, hand at 12'o clock! *waving his hand on Angel's face*

Angel: *slowly opening her eyes* I'm up, I'm up!

****************IN THE HALLS******************

Angel: So what room is Serenity in? 

Joey: Uh, I think it's Room 298. 

Yugi: Guys, do you feel like someone is watching us? *in a nervous tone*

Joey: What's the matter, buddy? You sense something?

Angel: *looking at Yugi* You know, now that I think of it, I do kind of feel a little uncomfortable that someone is behind our back. *Angel stares behind her, to her surprise, a woman comes walking slowly towards them. But she stops cold when she sees Angel. When Angel and the woman made eye contact, the woman gave her a chilling glare and walked off*

Tristan: What's her problem?

Tea: Yeah, and why was she staring at Angel so coldly? She gives me the willies.

Angel: *sighs and looks at the Shadow Guardian in his ghostly form, she knew what happened, she told the Guardian in her head* We had it all wrong. 

SG: What do you mean? 

*the gang continue walking as they talked*

Angel: The reason why we can't sense it, its not because of the evil, it's written by the evil, but there are people carrying the gems. That's how the Shadow Realm's minions prevent us from finding it, they hide it in people that could survive having an extra soul in them, then wait till it's a good time to get them and do their evil ways.

SG: I knew you'd figure it out!

Angel: With your help, Shadow Guardian, I can do anything. 

SG: Let's get down to business, and get that gem!

**************************OUTSIDE ROOM 298*************************

Joey: *looks out the window and sees his mom and sister. He looks at his mother, shook in fear and tried to make a run for it, but Angel grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him back*

Angel: What has gone into you? You're just going to let you mom ruin it for you?

Joey: Maybe I will, maybe I won't. *in a shuddering tone*

Angel: Are you scared that your mother is not gonna remember you? 

Joey: Something like that.

Angel: *rolls eyes and put her hand on Joey's shoulder, she can feel him trembling* Look, you were the one who gave your sister the money, why wouldn't she remember you? You know, if she doesn't, then who cares? You're here for your sister and that's all that counts. 

Joey: Hey, you got a point there. Well, *shaking* here goes. *reaches for the handle slowly* 

**BOOM!!!!********

*everyone screams and falls to the floor, fire is appearing everywhere and making everything fall apart*

Mrs. Wheeler: Somebody help my daughter!

Angel: EVERYBODY GET OUT OR ELSE WE'RE GOING TO BE BURNED CRISP!

Joey: Mom! Where's Serenity?

Mrs. Wheeler: How are we going to get her out? *pointing inside the room*

Joey: Hey Tristan! Give me a hand here! We got to get Serenity out!

Tristan: Well, genius, what do we do?

Angel: *runs in the room and checks Serenity* Are you okay girl?

Serenity: *she can't see Angel because her eyes are patched* Yes, I think so, where is my mom?

Angel: She's fine. Joseph! Get over here!

Serenity: My brother is here?

Joey: Serenity, you're going to be okay. 

Angel: Get her off the bed, she doesn't have any cords on her. 

Joey: *lifts Serenity off the bed* I'm going to get ya outa here, sis. No matter what.

Angel: No time for social, we got to get out of here!

*they both run out and see Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey's mom run down the steps*

Angel: Joey, you go ahead, I'm going to see if there's anyone else here.

Joey: Hey, if you're going, I'm going too.

Angel: NO JOEY! YOU GOT YOUR SISTER! NOW GO OR ELSE I'LL HAVE TO MAKE YOU!

Joey: Are you trying to be hero?

Angel: No, the only reason I'm doing it is because no one was there when my parents died. *tears stream down her eyes* So I don't want other people to experience what I had to go through. *she turns away and runs to other rooms*

Joey: *sighs and runs down the stairs with Serenity holding on to his neck* Good luck, Angel.

**********IN THE STAIRCASE*****

Yugi: *sees Joey clutching Serenity in his arms* Joey, where's Angel? 

Joey: Angel went to see if there are other people trapped in there. 

Yugi: I'm going up there.

Joey: No, Yuge. You're not gonna try being a hero, don't act like Angel right now.

Yugi: I'm doing this for her. *Yugi looks at Joey and Serenity* She saved my life you know, but I really don't remember when. 

Joey: Make sense- *he was cut off by another explosion Joey ran down while Yugi ran up, Joey tried to go after him, but a huge piece of burning metal fell right in front of him, preventing him to follow* Yuge, BE CAREFUL!

*but Yugi doesn't hear Joey's remark and doesn't notice that the stairs is blocked, keeps running, he's stopped by a wicked laugh, looking around he sees a tall man, blocking him from going upstairs*

Yugi: Go on, sir! I'll be fine. *but the man doesn't move* Go while you still can!

Mr. Mount: I don't think I will take orders from you little boy, but if you want to be bossy with me then you're in for a big surprise! *he snaps his fingers and out of nowhere, the lady Yugi saw minutes ago, was standing right in front if Mr. Mount* Fiery, kill him!

Fiery: *leaves it's borrowed form and appears in solid form giving a shrill roar, then walks slowly towards Yugi*

**********************UP ONE FLOOR***************

Angel: I guess everyone is out. *she hears a loud roar downstairs, she looks from the rail and sees Yugi backing away from a humongous red cat with fire red eyes* Shadow Guardian, Light Guardian! *Both Shadow and Light Guardian appear on solid forms* We got a problem here! *Angel points downstairs* 

SG: *looks and sees it's brother, Fiery* Angel, I know we have to be anonymous to Yugi and his other Spirit, but I guess we have no choice.

LG: Besides, he's going to find out sometime. 

Angel: *nods and hops on Shadow Guardian's back and sighs* Well, let's go.

*****************DOWNSTAIRS**********************

Yugi: What do you want with me?

Mr. Mount: There are two things. One, we need you for bait for Angel and her guardians. Two, the celestials that she possesses and your puzzle is needed to complete my work to rise the Shadow Realm once more. You see, there is more than one way to summon the Shadow Realm. 

Yugi: You'll never be able to rise the Shadow Realm.

Mr. Mount: We'll see about that. *looks at Fiery, as though it read his mind, the cat grabbed the boy by his jacket and dangled him in his mouth*

Angel: Shadow Guardian! Dark Arrow Attack! *Shadow Guardian appears with a black bow and arrow and aims it at the Fire Guardian and fires it. It hits its target as the Fire Guardian falls to it's knees and let's go of Yugi*

Yugi: Angel, could you explain?

Angel: *gets off Shadow Guardian and picks Yugi up* No time to. *points at the Fire Guardian, trying to gain strength. Angel runs with Yugi in her arms and put him on the Light Guardian's back* Light Guardian, you know what to do. I don't want Yugi to get hurt. At least he'll survive.

Yugi: *slowly the Light Guardian takes flight* What do you mean 'at least I'll survive?' Angel?! *the guardian took flight and flew swiftly down* 

Mr. Mount: Fiery! After them!

Angel: You just don't know when to quit, do ya? *hops on Shadow Guardian again* After him!

SG: *sweat drop* I hate to admit it but you, but you don't know when to quit either. 

Angel: *slaps the Guardian in the head* Oh for the love of Jesus, Yugi is in trouble!

SG: *under his breath* I'm trying to prove a point* 

********************IN THE MIDDLE OF THE TOWER********************

LG: Young one, is there anything behind us?

Yugi: *looks* Uh.. I don't think so… *then a loud roar echoed through the area* Spoke too soon!

LG: Well, hang on! *it quickens its pace flying at least a mach 3* We have to face him, don't worry, Yugi, I can handle him. He is weaker than I am. *slows down and stands in mid-air. Then a silhouette of the Fiery came flying down and stopped in the invisible floor* 

*Angel and the Shadow Guardian appear right behind him and Angel pulls out the Sun Staff and Yugi seems to remember it somewhere. Then it hit him*

Yugi: *to himself* Angel was battling for some celestials and then she put me to sleep. Probably she didn't want me to know was because she was afraid if I found out, she could put her guardians in danger. 

Angel: *Jumps off and points the staff at Fiery* Now, Light Guardian! Loving Arrow Strike! 

LG: *holds out a pure white bow and arrow and points it at the same place the Shadow Guardian and fires it. And it hits it target as well. Too tired to carry-on, it falls to it's knees once more and lays on it's side* 

Yugi: Is it? *looking at Angel* 

Angel: No just unconscious, guardians can't destroy guardians. *she walks towards Yugi and puts her hands on his shoulders* Yugi, I know it's coming back to you now, but I had to lie to you for a reason. So, I'm going to try to make it up to you. *she holds out the Sun Staff* I want you to have it, for now. 

Yugi: What? Angel, I don't-

Angel: Don't worry, Yugi. I'll show you how, but now is not the time. *suddenly, the ground shakes and they hear a loud sound above them* Yugi, we got to go NOW! 

Yugi: *hops on the Light Guardian, holding the staff in one hand and holding on to the guardian's neck with the other* 

Angel: Okay! Let's go!

*************MEANWHILE****************

*As the Fiery Tower falls apart, Mr. Mount is standing there, smiling*

Mr. Mount: Soon, Angel. Soon will you die a slow painful death as your parents did, and you'll pay for the suffering you've given me. And soon, I will get my revenge, and when I do, you will wish that you weren't even born! *he's holding a dark black staff and raising it to the sky* I will get my revenge! *okay, you get the point!*

*************OUTSIDE THE TOWER***************

Joey: Yugi and Angel are still in there!

Tea: *to herself* Please Yugi, Angel. Please be okay. You've been there for minutes and there is still no sign of you. We know you'll come through we know it.

Tristan: Oh no! *another explosion and the exit bursts into flames* How are they going to get out now?

Joey: He's right there's just no way they could get through. Even if they did they are probably on the 19th floor or something. *he curses* 

Tristan: Hey, potty-mouth. Watch your language!

Tea: Mow is not the time you guys. Those two could be anywhere by now, something's wrong….or worse!

***************STILL IN FLIGHT**************

Angel: We're almost there Yugi!

Yugi: I'm glad of that, but I can't hold on any longer.

Angel: Yugi! You're slipping! 

SG: *landing on the ground* we got to get him outa here, he just to weak to stand against the smoke!

Angel: *jumps off the Guardian and catches Yugi just in time before he fell on the ground* You two can go on ahead, I'll be fine.

LG: But, But Angel-

Angel: JUST GO! 

SG and LG: *disappear*

Angel: *holds Yugi tightly* I'm going to get you outa here. Even if it's the last thing I do.

***********OUTSIDE*****************

Joey: Man, this is weird, I think Yugi is hurt. 

Tristan: You felt that too? It's like he faded somehow.

Joey: Man this link thing is freaky!

Tea: Hey! I think I see something…..Oh my gosh it's Angel and she's got Yugi too!

Angel: *running from the blaze* Hey guys…*panting* I think I'm going to ….*rolls eyes and closes them * faint. 

Joey: *grabs her and Yugi before they fall to the ground* This is unbelievable. Angel actually pulled it off. 

Tea: You got that right. 

Tristan: Maybe it's luck.

Joey's Mom: I think it's more like faith than luck.

Joey: *nods*

******************AT THE HOSPITAL***********  


Angel: Thanks guys for everything. 

Joey: Don't sweat it, we were just doing our job-

Tristan: Doin' our job? Probably that hero thing is going through your head.

Joey: WHY I OUTA-

Angel: Here they go again! *Angel, Yugi and Tea's sweat drop*

Yugi: If you guys don't stop fighting I won't share my food with ya. *they stop fighting* Angel, I guess you have 5 more gems to go.

Joey: *confused at what he said* Okay Yuge, you lost me there. What did you say? 

**************END OF PART 2************

I guess that's a wrap for Angel! The secret is out and the results are in. Will so called Mr. Mount get his revenge? Will Angel get the rest of the gems? And besides that, what is she going to tell the others? Well here's a preview of Our next story: Clash of the Elementals Part 3!

Yugi now finds out of Angel's secret. Now he wants some answers, and some of those answers turn ugly! A new kid come to the school and automatically gets a crush on Angel. But when he finds out that she kissed Yami, BOY does he get mad! He tries to get Angel's attention, but it seems like it's not working. So he does it the old fashion way, pushing Yami aside….Permanently! And very interesting twists makes it more intense! 


	3. Part 3: Earthries: The Earthquake Guardi...

Clash of the Elementals 

(Part 3)

Shadowen: Billie, wake up!

Billie: Wha?

Shadowen: They're here.

Billie: Oh!! *embarrassed face* sorry! I overslept!

Shadowen: Right. Billie doesn't own YGO! But she wishes she did.

Billie: Yeah, and you'd be famous! *Shadowen blushed* On with the fic!

*************IN THE HOSPITAL**************

*Nighttime. Angel is asleep, but not having a good one. She is tossing and turning, moaning and mumbling. In her dream it's dark. Angel looks in front of her and sees her reflection in a her body length mirror, but she is standing with regular clothes, but in the mirror she is dressed up with a flowing silver dress and with her same moon necklace that she wears. Then on her head he is wearing a tiara with beautiful diamonds on it , and on the center where it drops down to her forehead, was a heart-shaped diamond that looked just like the Silver Heart. She stood back as the reflection of her dressed up stepped out of the mirror as though the mirror wasn't there. She stood facing Angel with her eyes glaring at her* (I'm putting the ones that are dreaming in Bold Italic and ones who are not in regular font)

_ ****_

Angel: Who are you? What do you want?

Reflection: I'm here for the celestial, I want it back. *as she says that the necklace that she's wearing glows dark deep red*

Angel: No! I'm not going to give it to you! *she holds her chest where under her clothes lie the celestial, glowing a dark red as well*

Reflection: YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME! SHADOW GUARDIAN! ATTACK HER AND GIVE ME THAT CELESTIAL! *a loud roar and the Shadow Guardian appears, he looks as though he was ready to attack*

Angel: SHADOW GUARDIAN NO!!!!!!!!!!!! 

SG: I will only do as my master says.

Angel: Shadow Guardian, do you remember me? Do you know me at all?

SG: No, I only see you as an imposter! You will pay with your life.

Angel: Please, Shadow Guardian…

SG: Silence! You will die now! *it walks slowly towards her with his black bow and arrow pointing strait at Angel's heart, ready for any reaction* 

Angel: No this can't be happening…… SHADOW GUARDIAN!!!! 

Yugi: Angel, wake up! *he watches in horror as the celestial glows a dark red*

**__**

Angel: NO!!!! Please, No!

SG: *lets go of the arrow and hit's directly at Angel's heart.* 

Angel: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *wakes and is up, sweating, and when she did the celestial stopped glowing*

Yugi: Angel! Are you okay?

Angel: *breathing hard* I… Don't….Know… Yugi. That was the worst dream I have ever encountered.

Yugi: You've had those dreams before?

Angel: Yes. *pulls the celestial from her neck and holds the pendant in her hand* Ever since I got this, I been having visions. Visions of a girl that looks like me, but dresses different. I don't know really what they mean yet, but I'm afraid if I don't find those other gems soon, the Shadow Guardian might be against me. *tries to hold back her tears* 

Yugi: Why did you get the celestial in the first place? *he looks at the sun staff in his hand* 

Angel: I had to Yugi, besides, would you take it if someone you cared about gave it to you and died right there? 

Yugi: *thought for a moment and shuddered if his Grandpa did that and died at the spot. He had a scared look in his face*

Angel: No, Yugi. I was just proving a point. *seeing that Yugi was getting it though his head the wrong way* You see Yugi, I'm alone and my parents died to save me. And they gave me the Shadow Guardian to protect me since they were gone from the face of the earth and now I'm 15 and I'm still alive, Why? Because the Shadow Guardian kept his two eyes on me. 

Yugi: *now understanding* Will I suffer the same thing? *holding out the staff* 

Angel: *nudges Yugi with her hand* No. Not at all, Yugi. *she's interrupted by Joey, Tristan and Tea running in*

Tea: Is everything alright? *turning the lights on and blinding Yugi and Angel at the spot*

Tristan: Yeah. We heard screaming over here and we thought it was you guys. What the heck? *he sees the sun staff in Yugi's hand* 

Joey: Tristan!! That's the other celestial that Angel was talking about *she told them the whole story to them* 

Tea: So that's what the staff looks like! *gently taking it from Yugi's hands and examining it* it's so shiny!

Angel: *looks at the staff* there is the fire gem we need two more to finish that one up and then. *holds out her celestial and it too turns on to a staff* plus 3 more.

Tristan: So you need five more of those gems? Freaky!

Joey: That's going to take a while. To find the other people with the gems. 

Angel: But with your help guys we'll be able to get them all. Then all this monkey business is over.

Tristan: No it won't.

Angel: *looks at Tristan* Huh?

Tristan: No, I mean all this crazy stuff will be over, but Joey's monkey business with his stupidity will still be open!

*everyone but Joey, laughs*

Joey: *glares at Tristan* HEY THAT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL…*pauses for a moment* I don't get it!

*everyone but Joey. Sweat drop*

Angel: Okay guys we got to got to bed its 12 o'clock and we're probably going to wake the other patients up! So you three better get going.

Tristan and Joey: *mumbles* yes mother.

Angel: I heard that! *Joey and Tristan drops heads and Tea and Yugi laugh*

*When they left, Yugi and Angel talked a little longer*

Angel: Really I don't know why I was meant for this, but I think that it's my destiny that I could find all celestials with the 6 gems. Who knows Yugi, I might be able to.

Yugi: You are a good-sport Angel, I know you'll find all the gems. I just know it *he pauses a while and looks in Angel's soft, brown eyes* Angel, you said you're going to show me how to use the sun staff. Remember?

Angel: *she remembered* Yeah, but don't ya think it's a little late for that?

Yugi: Oh, come on *puppy face*

Angel: *looks at Yugi* Well, I don't know…

Yugi: *keeps the puppy face up and gives a little whimper* 

Angel: *laughs and rolls her eyes* Alright, alright, Mr. Puppy Face! *she walks towards him and takes the sun staff and sits next to him* Now, this is how- *she was cut off by a bright light blinding her, she looks to her side as Yugi transformed into Yami. He gazed into her eyes and held her hands*

Yami: I guess we meet again, Angel. 

Angel: Hold on a minute, where is Yugi? *she gives a suspicious look* Was that puppy face a little plan or something?

Yami: Yes, and it seems you fell in it. *smiles* let me get you out of it. *he holds Angel's waist and pulls her towards him* I want to finish off where we started the last time. 

  
Angel : You mean you- *she was cut off when her lips met his, he places one of his hand on Angel's neck and pulled her closer. Without leaving him, she put his puzzle to the side and leaned on his chest. As she does she takes her own hand and puts Yami's hand on her chest. She felt the firm hand explore her, he suddenly swept his tongue into her mouth and swept hers. A little surprised by it, but Angel responded by brushing hers against his. They didn't know that someone was watching them* 

Yami: *released her and smiled* That's what I wanted to finish off from the last time. I think that you enjoyed it. 

Angel: *not wanting to let go of him* Yes, but are you in-

Yami: Yes I am, (pause) very much so.

Angel: *she lets go of him and smiles* I'll never forget what you said, that means a lot to me. 

Yami: *looks at the clock* it's getting late, you better get some sleep. 

Angel: *grins* I don't know if I'll be able to, but maybe if I do this then it will help. *slowly she puts her arms on him once more, slid his puzzle to the side and leaned on his chest. She gave one more slow kiss, released him and went to her own bed* Good night , Yami. 

Yami: *still paralyzed at the spot but answers with a laugh* good night Angel.

**************THE NEXT DAY OF SCHOOL***********  


Joey: Glad to have you two back! So what's new?

Yugi: *not thinking right, he was kind of amazed what Angel's reaction was with Yami* You wouldn't believe it if I- *was cut short by Angel stepping on his foot* YOW! Angel!

Angel: Not a good thing to tell stories, sometimes you lie! 

Joey: Oh well. *sighs and goes in the school* 

Angel: *winks at Yugi* Let's just keep it between us Yugi. 

Yugi: Okay, I guess. *behind Angel's back he kicks the ground*

Angel: *to herself* Temper, temper!

**********IN THE CLASSROOM****************

Teach: Okay class, settle down already! *classroom gets quiet* Thank you! Class, we have a new student in our class. Please let's all give a warm welcome to Martian Stone. * a tall black headed boy walked casually into the room, the girls started gazing at him, the only one who wasn't was Angel, who wasn't even listening* Martian please sit with Angel to her right. 

Martian: *walks slowly as he gazes at Angel, which she doesn't notice. He grunted a little and gripped his hands, suddenly the ground shook slightly. Everyone in the room jumped, Angel snapped out of her daydreaming and looked up and saw Martian* Well, hello sweet-face. *he sits down* 

Angel: *to herself* What in the world would he call me sweet-face? Oh well. 

SG: *invisible* Maybe he likes you.

Angel: *glares at him in her mind* Why do you say that? You know I'm in love with Yami.

SG: I do, but he doesn't. 

Angel: *sighs deeply* When will I be able to show my true feelings to him, Shadow Guardian?

SG: *he closed his eyes, reading Angel's future* very soon.

Angel: Good, the sooner the better. *went back to her business* 

*******************AFTER SCHOOL**************  
Angel: Man! A five-page report due next Monday! How thoughtful for the weekend! 

Martian: Maybe it's the fact to keep us running.

Angel: *turning around* May I help you? 

Martian: *grabbing Angel's hand* Yes, a lot of help.

Angel: Why are you holding my hand?

Martian: Because you, Angel, are the only one that could heal my aching heart.

Angel: *jerking her hand away* sorry, but I'm not a doctor, why don't you go to the hospital and get a mental check up. And while you're at check at your dentist you're breath stinks! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home to do my report. 

Martian: you got attitude, I like that. Attitude is something I can get used to. *grabs her hand again*

Angel: *glaring* Let go of me. *a try to get on her motorcycle, but her arm is still in Martian's tight grip*

Martian: Not yet, not until I do this. *he grabs her other arm, to make her face him and ram his lips to meet hers, Angel tried to push him away, but his grip kept her from pushing away*

Angel: *finally, reaching her senses, she jerked around and violently kicked her knee up, and hit strait at his stomach, he fell to his knees as she got on her motorcycle and drove away*

Martian: *standing up* You're not going to get away that easily! *he clenched his hands the same as before. The ground rumbled in reply, Angel suddenly lost control of the bike and swerved to the right and a large crack appeared in front of her, she jerked left and lost control once more. She gave a loud shrill cry and fell into a ditch and her bike crashed on the side into a tree* You see Angel, whoever does that to me gets it 10 times worse. *laughing sickly, he walked away from the scene of the crime* 

**********MEANWHILE**********

*Yugi, Tea, Tristan , and Joey are sitting at the school*

Yugi: Did you guys hear that? *he heard three things: a rumble, then tire screeching and one thing that made the hairs on his back stand up. A loud shrill cry of a girl*

Joey: I think that was Angel! We better see if she's okay.

*they run and see Martian walking away with a smile in his face, and with his hands in his pant's pockets*

Tristan: Hey, have you seen a brunette on a motorcycle anywhere?

Martian: Yeah I seen her driving away, she seemed like she was in a hurry. *he points at the direction where Angel was at* She was driving that way.

Yugi: *suspicious that he is so calm* Martian, so you anything to do with the incident?

Martian: Why would I ever do anything to hurt a hot chick like her? I mean, that's kind of stupid isn't it?

Yugi: *still isn't sure Martian is off the hook yet, suddenly, he hears the shrill cry of the Light Guardian ringing in his ears. Somehow he knew what it was saying. Glaring at Martian* You're lying! 

Martian: Why don't you prove it?

Yugi: I can give you proof! You are so calm at the moment, isn't it 'suspicious' that you don't seem to care what happens to her? What if you are lying to me now?

Joey: Yuge is right! If you're so calm, you wouldn't know what happened to Angel in the first place. 

Tea: Martian, you should be ashamed of yourself! 

Martian: *glares, and gives a cold stare at Yugi* I've had enough of you, Yugi Moto! And I'm going to take you out of the picture….Permanently! *he gives a loud yell and clenched his hands once more. The ground shook and started to crack under Yugi's feet. He jumps aside as the crack split wide open. And large bursts of fire appear out of nowhere* You will be destroyed Yugi, even if it's the last thing I do! *suddenly, an black arrow appeared out of nowhere and strike strait at Martian's back, causing him to fall to his knees. He turned around to see that Angel was standing there, scabbed and dirty with smudges of mud all over her face and clothes. She was holding out the same black bow that the Shadow Guardian possesses* You chose him?

Angel: *falls on her knee* Y-yes. 

Yugi: Angel!

Martian: No, this can't be true, she should be in Mr. Mount's spell. *gnarls* Earthries! Attack her now! *a bronze gem appeared in front of him and glowed brightly. Then a large cat appeared in front of him, gave a loud roar, then charged towards Angel* 

Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan: ANGEL! 

Angel: *more than ready for an attack pointed her staff strait at Earthries and yelled her foreign language. The silver staff glowed bright red and shot a large black fire strait at Earthries. Earthries fell to his knees and slid to his side. A bright light appeared and turned Earthries to the Earth Gem. Martian caught it in his hand and grunted*

Martian: You might've beaten Earthries, but that doesn't mean you defeated me! *he gave a loud yell and the ground shook in eruptible results. The ground started to crack between Angel, Martian, and the others and split widely. From below large mounts of earth appeared in numbers as though the road was turning into a canyon. One mount appeared under Angel's feet and rose causing Angel to almost lose her balance. Another mount appeared under Martian's, but he knew it was coming and he stood perfectly still as the smooth road turned into a mountain-side*

Angel: What are you doing? If you do this, the more you cause an erosion!

Martian: That's what I'm doing, to make a large erosion on the whole city! Making this only a hearthside for only me to control. *As he spoke, the ground shakes wildly and Angel suddenly jumps off the mount and lands on another one.* 

Angel: You can't do this! People will die if you make an earthquake!

Martian: Who cares? I don't know anyone-

Angel: That's not the point! *hops to another mount, closer to Martian* The point is that people don't know that there is going to be an earthquake and they are all innocent. If you do this, few or no one is going to survive!

Joey: Angel's got a something goin' there! If you do this, you're going to put people in danger and even those who can't escape like people in the hospital or a nursing home! You're putting people's lives on the line!

Martian: Why should I care? It was my orders to do this, so you can't stop me! 

Angel: What? Wait a second! *hops to another mount, two mounts away from Martian* Did you say that someone told you to do this? Who and Why?

Martian: that is none of you're concern. If you don't care about me, then why are you asking me questions as though you do care? 

Angel: I can't make it clear and simple *hops on the other two mounts and faces Martian* but I'll try. It's not like a hate you, hate you. I only care about yourself getting yourself or someone else hurt. I make you as a friend, you don't have to have someone to be your girlfriend or boyfriend just to like you. Besides, wouldn't you rather have more than one friend?

Martian: *listening to her words so carefully that they strike him straight on the back. He released his anger, and as he did, the mounts slowly start to go back down and deseed into the Earth. Then the huge cracks start to repair themselves and seal together like a puzzle. Martian looked at Angel ,fell to his knees and started crying*

Angel: *ran to Martian and hugged him tightly* It's okay. It's okay. *she lifts his chin up and smiles* Martian, I am proud to be your friend. 

Martian: *smiled back and held out his clenched hand and opened to reveal the Earth Gem* Take it.

Angel: *looks at him, beaming* You're a good person. *pause* You just have to show it. 

Martian: Yeah, *paused and looked at Yugi and sighed* Yugi ,I owe you an apology, when I first saw you with Angel, I got jealous of you being her friend, but now I know that you are a good person after all. *held out a hand* Friends?

Yugi: *nodded and shook his hand* Friends. 

Joey: Well, that went well. *looked at the sky and saw some black clouds and starts to rain* uh, oh! Spoke too soon! 

*everyone laughs as they all run under the trees* 

***********UNDER THE TREES**************

Angel: So this Mr. Mount told you to do that? *bites her lip* but why?

Martian: I don't know, really he told me that if I wanted something of my deepest desires, he could make it happen. I asked him if he could heal my brother that's in the hospital with cancer, and he said that he could heal him and make him as though he was a normal kid again. When I agreed to do it, he gave me the Earthries Gem and told me to use it to cause a earthquake on Domino City. 

Joey: Man, that's harsh. Either you brother or going to the bad side. What did you do then?

Martian: Well, I tried to change my mind when he told me what to do, but he threatened to kill my brother if I didn't do the task. So I had no choice. 

Angel: Martian, I'm so sorry. 

Martian: Don't worry, we'll think of something.

Yugi: I just hope your brother is all right.

Martian: I do too, I do too. 

Tristan: But Yugi and Angel only have two gems, how are they going to beat that Mr. Mount-guy without the other four?

Angel: *turning to face Tristan* We don't know yet, but were working on it.

Martian: Tristan has a point there, that Mr. Mount is a tough-guy. I never want to face him again. He killed a man on the street before when I met him. He was on the road when a guy just looks at him. Mr. Mount pointed at him and the man busted into flames at the spot. *he stopped when he saw all the worried looks on their faces* Okay.. That was a bad example.

Yugi: *then it hit him* Wait a minute, Angel do you think that guy that summoned the Fire Guardian could be Mr. Mount?

Angel: Now that you think of it, yeah it could be him. Now what did he plan to do?

Martian: He didn't tell me really, he said that he wanted revenge on the Moon's because for a family heir.

Angel: HUH???

Martian: I don't know. Don't ask me, that's what he said!

Yugi: I wonder what he means by heir? Does he think that Angel is a bad influence? 

Angel: *glares at Yugi* No it's probably you. Of course it could, but would it be a little strong?

Martian: You got a point there. If it was, it had to be for a bad or even a good reason but be a little confusing.

Tristan: Okay. Now I'm confused!

Tea: I think I get it! *everyone looks at her* Maybe it's because a Angel's ancestors did something to make him seek revenge.

Angel: So *pause* you're telling me it could be a family feud?

Tea: Could be, you never know.

Angel: But what could they do to make it such a big deal? Is it because of *pause* oh never mind!

Yugi: Well, *seeing that the rain stopped* we got plenty of time to sort this all out. 

Angel: Maybe a plenty of time is very little. I just hope that we'll find the other gems before the Shadow Realm does. 

******************END OF PART 3*************************

That went well. Anyways, there is a LOT more than that. You can just see it now……*pause* okay, maybe not. But let's just take a little sneak peak at the next story: Clash of The Elementals 4

Now that they have a clue what they are up against, Angel and Yugi seem to take extra caution to the statement. Angel seems to be having those weird dreams again. When she tells the Shadow Guardian, she up for a big surprise! And suddenly, (for some strange reason) Yugi somehow reads Angel's dreams. When he find out that he does, Yugi tries to use the power of the Sun Staff. But there is one slight problem. Tea is not in that kind of situation when she is feeling good, I mean. When they search for the next gem they are shocked at the fact to see who has it….*pause* hey I'm not gonna tell you! You'll have to read to find out! 


	4. Part 4: Thunderies: The Lightning Guardi...

Clash of the Elementals

(Part 4)

Billie: Okay, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the shortness of the last part, but I didn't know what to say! Sheesh! Well, we're telling you this, and we're telling you now. 

Shadowen: Billie do not own YUGIOH! And that's final! Urgh! But I do own the Shadow, Light, Rainbow and the other Guardians, Angel, Martian, Hasid, Mr. Mount and other characters that you don't see in YGO. Billie: So let's review! Now they know what they are up against, will Yugi and Angel triumph? Will they reach their goal of having all 6 gems? Or will Mr. Mount get away with his evil plans on seeking revenge on Angel? And speaking revenge, why is he seeking revenge in Angel anyway??? 

Shadowen: Let's get on with the story. Toddles!

*********************AT ANGEL'S HOUSE*********************  
*Angel is on her couch and it seems like she having a strange dream and Yugi knocks quietly at her door, but she doesn't notice. So Yugi let's himself in and slams the door. (kids don't try to do that to other people!)*

Angel: *wakes with a stunning start* MY NAME IS NOT JUDY YOU STUPID- *pause* Oh, it was a dream. *falls on the couch, falls of the edge and falls on the floor* OW! 

Yugi: Not having a good day? *trying to hold back his laughs* 

Angel: *stands up* Seems like it, but did you have to slam the door so loud? You could've broken the window by now and I'm surprised that it isn't. 

Yugi: Sorry, *turning red* It's just that…*pause* well, I'm uh.. *pause*

Angel: *staring at him* Are you trying to tell me something or are you stuttering? 

Yugi: No, it just that…*pauses and says to himself* well here goes *takes a deep breath* I want to go out with Tea!

Angel: *takes a second to think about it* Uh…Do I look like a cupid's arrow to you? 

Yugi: *shocked* You're not mad?

Angel: Course not! Your little spirit is the one I have eyes on, Yugi. *pauses* not like he's the best I mean like he the guy for me because if you're going out with Tea, then we're even! *takes a deep breath*

Yugi: Yeah, you got a point there. Anyways, could you help me?

Angel: Well, I'm not the cupid right now, but I'll give it my all. 

Yugi: *swept with relief* oh, thank you, Angel. Thank you.

Angel: No prob, anyways, what's that thing in your pocket *points where Yugi has a bulging left pocket*

Yugi: Oh *turning red again* nothing. 

Angel: Oh, come on. I'm not going to tell you know. 

Yugi: *hesitates* Well, I guess I do owe you for letting me see the Silver Heart. *he puts his hand in his pocket to reveal a small jewelry box, he opened it to reveal a large gold locket* 

Angel: Oh, Yugi it's beautiful. But where'd you get it? 

Yugi: Won it actually, I saved it from 2 years ago I wanted to give it to Tea, *pause* I just didn't have the nerve to give it to her.

Angel: Yeah, that's harsh. Anyways, with that, I got an idea. 

Yugi: What? 

Angel: *leans over and whispers her plan, when Yugi heard it all he looked back at her uncertainly* 

Yugi: It's risky, mean and a little rotten…..*pause* BUT I LIKE IT!

Angel: *laughs* Well, we're going to need Joey, Martian and Tristan's help with this. Otherwise it won't work.

Yugi: You mean you tried this before?

Angel: *grins* More than *pauses* 15 times! It works like a charm Yugi! Trust me, the one time my friend tried it on her sister, man was it funny! They were hooked together, they were hard to separate!

Yugi: Well, I hope it works.

Angel: Okay, here's all you got to do……

***************AT TEA'S HOUSE*****************

*Tea is on her bed sound asleep, but her dreams suddenly interrupt her. She is sitting on the ocean dock, with the sun shining on her face and the birds singing sweetly. She looks up to see the clear skies turn black. She hears and sees thunder and lightning crashing on the ocean, causing the ocean to create massive and furious waves. She looks farther on the horizon and sees Angel on a red surf board, holding a small figure in her arms, when she kept watch, she saw the flaming red spikes of Yugi's hair. He looked as though he was unconscious . Angel slowly stands and catches a wave to ride on. But soon another wave swallows her and Yugi. Tea gave a loud scream, but was muffled by the loud thunderous roar. Tea turned around to see a large cat with a glowing yellow coat and electricity surrounding it. It gave a loud roar, streams of lighting appeared and shoot towards her.*

Tea: *quickly sits up* Oh. *hands on her head* What a bad dream. That looked like one of the Guardians. I better tell- *she was cut off by a loud roar, she jumped and edged on the wall to see the same humongous cat standing in front of her* YOU!

Thunder Guardian: Me? Well, I guess I was the one you were screaming about. *walks a few steps towards her* 

Tea: What do you want? I don't have a celestial. 

Thunder Guardian: I know that, why I'm here is because I need special help. Help that could help me with my task. 

Tea: What task?

Thunder Guardian: A task that I can't do on my own, I need a vessel to do that task, and I think you're the perfect one for the job.

Tea: If it's something to do with controlling the other celestials, no way hosey! 

Thunder Guardian: What if I said it wasn't.

Tea: How could I believe you? I've seen one of your chaotic brothers so why should I?

Thunder Guardian: What if I told you I was in the Angel's side?

Tea: *thinking about it* Well, that changes the subject. 

Thunder Guardian: Why don't I make a bribe. *walks a little more closer to Tea* If I make one of your dreams come true, then will you help me?

Tea: *hesitates* I don't know.

Thunder Guardian: *gives a soft-eye stare* 

Tea: I guess it wouldn't hurt.

Thunder Guardian: I think I know what your desire is, tell me to see if I'm right.

Tea: Well, *blushes* don't tell anyone.

Thunder Guardian: Oh. You want Yugi Moto to go out with you eh? Well, I make sure that comes true. *gives one swish of it's flowing tail and fades away*

Tea: Maybe if I'm lucky, I could help Angel and Yugi out at the same time!

**********************ANGEL'S HOUSE*************

Angel was sleeping herself…*pause* (no it's not the 'my name is not Judy dream) She was sleeping in her room snoozing on her desk with a list of things to do to make Yugi's date work. She was so tired, she drifted off to sleep and had the same dream that she had on the hospital.

Angel: *mumbling* No…Please no….NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

SG: *standing in his solid form* Angel, wake up!

Angel: No, Shadow Guardian….DON'T LEAVE ME!

SG: I'm not going to! Angel, wake up! *putting a paw on her shoulder and shaking her a little*

Angel: URGH!!! NO ! YOU'RE NOT TAKING THE CELESTIAL AWAY FROM ME!

SG: *placed two claws on her nose to prevent her breathing, Angel snapped her eyes open and shoved the claws away*

Angel: *breathless* What.. Are you …trying …to do? Kill…me?

SG: No, you were screaming so loud I had to get out of your body to stop your yelling. 

Angel: Oh..Sorry. *looking at her desk with the list of things to do.* Well, I think I have almost everything ready. So what should I do first? Get the notes ready? Set the reservation? Or call the others?

SG: I don't know. The notes?

Angel: Sounds good!

SG: Let's just hope that you don't let Tea see you or else the whole thing is out the window.

Angel: I won't. I won't! *standing up and grabbed all the envelopes with the letters in them* Besides, I need to go to a lot of places!

SG: Does Yugi know that you are going? 

Angel: Oh! Thanks for reminding me Shadow Guardian! I need to call him!

SG: You're welcome.

********OUT AT DOMINO CITY********************

Angel: I'm glad that you're helping me Martian. This means a lot. 

Martian: Angel, I owe you big time! Why wouldn't I help you? And besides, I do owe Yugi too.

Angel: You have a promising heart. A person who keeps their promises.

Martian: *beams at Angel* Aww. Shucks!

Angel: *giggles*

***MINUTES LATER***

Angel: Wow! That didn't take long!

Martian: Yeah, man this is going to be fun!

Angel: You can say that again. 

Martian: Okay. Yeah man-

Angel: *laughs* Not literally!

Martian: You know I'm kidding.

Angel: Right. 

Martian: *looks up ahead* UH OH! TEA!

Angel: We gotta hide! *they run behind the corner of a shop. When Tea walked past, they sighed with relief and walked on* Man, she seemed dazed. 

Martian: Why are you wondering that she didn't get enough sleep last night?

Angel: NO! No! I mean that we hid to easily that we could of been seen anywhere-

Martian: Well, maybe she was in her little own world.

Angel: Well, she's going home so why don't we drop off the starting note now and see what she is up to.

Martian: Alright. I guess. 

Angel: Is there something holding you back?

Martian: No, I'm fine. *Angel gives a suspicious look and they walk on and follow Tea*

*************AT THE STREET****************

Martian: I feel guilty of following Tea like we're spying on her-

Angel: Oh, would you stop being guilty and be quiet! *they were yards away from Tea, but Angel knew the were in a talking distance* Besides, Tea could hear us in a storm!

Martian: Well, I guess I could now not be guilty, but still talk-

Angel: *rolls eyes* Good grief!

*Tea continues to walk down the road, not noticing a incoming car coming down the road. Angel looks in horror as the car continues to race down the road* 

Martian: *noticing the car* TEA! LOOK OUT!!!

Tea: *doesn't answerer Martian, but chants something as she walks* 

Angel: OH MY GOD, PLEASE BE WITH HER LORD!

Tea: *looks at the car and suddenly fades while the car honks angrily. When the car was just inches away from her: She vanished.

Martian & Angel: OH MY GOD! *As Angel and Martian stare in shock the driver of the car is cursing angrily at them, but they don't seem to notice* 

Angel: We have got to tell the others…NOW!

*******************AT YUGI'S HOUSE*****************

Yugi: She just disappeared? But how??

Angel: How are we supposed to know? It just happened Yugi! What the real question is, where is Tea?

Martian: Why is it that she could disappear like that? It's not an everyday thing that someone disappears when a car comes charging towards em'? 

Joey: Well, if that's the case then- *he was cut off when Angel jumped up suddenly* What's wrong with you?

Angel: I sense something.

Yugi: *looks at the window* Gahhh! Someone's watching! *When the others looked, all they saw was a quick shadow running past, trying not to be noticed. Angel is already out the door following the shadow* Angel, wait up! Oh brother, she never waits!

Joey: If that's the case then we better try to catch up with her or else will lose her! *they all run out the door*

************************OUTSIDE A POWER PLANT*****************

Yugi: Angel! Angel? Where are you? 

Angel: I'm over here! *waving her hand over the thick fog* It's kind of misty here so it's going to be hard to find whoever was watching us!

Joey: Well, whatever it is it has to do with that power plant.

Yugi: Something tells me that we are in for something and I don't like it.

Martian: Whether we like it or not, Angel is already going to the door! *they follow Martian to see that Angel was standing at the door* What are you waiting for?

Angel: Well, why don't you go first.

Martian: Okay, I will. *runs do the door expecting it to open, instead it stays shut and he bangs his face in the glass door* OW!

Angel: You see it's locked.

Martian: Next time, warn me!

Angel: *rolls eyes* Whatever. *take one of her hairpins out of her hair and starts picking the lock and slowly, the door opened* Hey, that was easy!

Yugi: Let's go you guys. *they run in* 

**********INSIDE THE POWER PLANT************

Yugi: Wow this place is freaky, it all black.

Angel: *looks uncertainly* Yugi this isn't the room, this is the darkness that we sense-

  
Martian: Angel, what are you whispering about?

Angel: Nothing. 

Joey: Oh no, a two ways. *there are two directions to go* 

Yugi: Well, there's only one thing to do. We have to split up. Angel you come with me and Joey, Tristan and Martian go the other way. 

Angel: *nudges Yugi* Yugi's thinking for once!

Yugi: Hey! *Angel laughs as the group splits up*

****LATER***

Angel: Yugi, what is that up ahead?

Yugi: I don't know, they look like fireflies.

  
Angel: Why would they have fireflies in a building like this? *squints* Wait a minute, that's electricity!

*when they walked closer, they saw cords that were disconnected to the plugs* 

Yugi: Who would do such a thing? 

Angel: I don't know. *they don't notice someone was behind them* Whatever it is, it wanted these things disconnected! Well, we better stay away from them. They are very highly vaulted. 

Yugi: Well, let's get out of here. *turns around to see someone behind Angel's back* Angel, LOOK OUT!

Angel: Huh? *she looked behind her shoulder to see a tall girl her size, but a little shorter, the girl grabbed Angel's shoulder turned her around to face her and held her by Angel's shirt* Hey, let go!

Shadow: You will pay dearly.

Angel: Who are you? *shaky tone*

Shadow: Don't worry I'm not going to let Yugi die a terrible death as you are going to have. Have a happy slow, painful death. *says this sickly, she raised Angel a little bit and threw her in the electric force*

Yugi: Angel!!!!!! *he grabs the shadow's cloak and yanks it off, his heart skipped a beat when he saw the face he knew best: Tea* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *drops the cloak and hears Angel's painful scream. He falls to his knees*

Tea: You're mine Yugi! *she grabs something out of her pocket and throws it in the electric force as well, Yugi heard the loud and tremendous roar. He knew it the first moment he heard it, it was a Guardian. 

Yugi: Tea! How could you do this? Why? *tears stream down his eyes causing him to not see clearly* Why!? 

Tea: Angel was in my way and I want to make sure that she was gone. In order to make sure you're mine. With Thuderies' help, I'm unstoppable. 

Angel: *shaky voice* No you aren't. *she was shivering she was supporting herself on the wall, with the moon staff in her hand* You can't do this, Tea. Yugi loves you more that I get jealous of you sometimes. If you were this way, then why didn't you say so? 

Tea: You'd never understand. *she puts her hand on her side reaching for something, and then pulled out the one thing that made Angel gasp: Her father's sword*

Yugi: Her father's sword! *he was grabbed by Tea and felt the cold tip on his neck, he shivered in response*

Angel: No, don't let Yugi into this!

Tea: Why shouldn't I? Killing the one you mostly care about plus use your most prized possession to do it will weaken you and let me posses the powerful Moon Staff. 

Angel: No. Please, for Yugi's sake. No. *Angel started crying. Her tears were pure white, when they fell from her eyes to the ground they made a soft glow. She looked up* I maybe crying, but this will save Yugi, not matter how many times you stab him, my soul will be taken instead. 

Yugi: *more tears were streaming down* No Angel, please don't make that sacrifice, please. *in his head* please don't let her die, please. *clenched his hands* please! *one of his tears fell on the Sun Staff that was dangling in his hand. It glowed brightly causing Tea to let go of Yugi. Yugi somehow floated in mid air, he, himself was glowing with the staff. Angel knew what was happening, he finally found out how to use the staff, when he care for someone he loves. Suddenly a loud roar echoed through the hall. Causing the ground to shake, the solid form of the Light Guardian appeared at Yugi's side* 

Angel: Light Guardian! *she gives off a soft moan and falls to the ground* 

Yugi: This is for you, Angel. *he raised up the Staff and the staff glowed brighter than ever. When the glow faded, Yugi was back on the ground and Tea was back to normal*

  
Tea: Wha? What happened? 

Yugi: Long story. *runs to Angel's side* Angel, are you alright?

Angel: No…Please no…..Don't Shadow Guardian…Don't leave me.

Yugi: *he feels a warm light behind him, the Light Guardian is still standing beside him, with its golden eyes in Angel's staff in her hand* What's wrong with her?

LG: She is suffering, suffering very rapidly, Yugi. She feels as though she can't do the task. But maybe you can comfort that feeling that holds her back. 

Yugi: I…But how?

LG: Put the two pieces together. *looking at the Sun Staff*

Yugi: *looks in the Light Guardian's eyes seeing only truth and love in them, he nodded and gently took Angel's staff and held the two staffs in both hands. The staffs turn back to the celestials* Let's hope this works. *he connects them like they were one and he heard a snap. He felt very weak all of a sudden, and closed his eyes and drifted into Angel's thoughts. He saw Angel standing, but it wasn't her, it was the girl that she told him about at the hospital. Her dress and hair flowed in the misty breeze, her eyes closed completely, hold the celestial that was around her neck was in her hand. Yugi knew that they were the same, but he thought that the girl was more beautiful than Angel. Her eyes opened suddenly causing Yugi to jump. Yugi saw that the girl had different colored eyes, more like a multi-colored bluish-green*

Reflection: Who goes there?

Yugi: s-sorry! I'm a friend of Angel-

Reflection: So you're preventing me also from controlling the Shadow Guardian? I want back what's rightfully mine. And I will do it one way or another. 

Yugi: *looks beside the girl, he sees a full length mirror, two time the size of him. The mirror cased a reflection, but instead looking back of her was Angel in her original clothes, and the old and innocent brown eyes. Angel had the same strait face as the other girl did, he stepped a few steps back when the girl turned to face him*

Reflection: You are trespassing here. SHADOW GUARDIAN ATTACK HIM NOW!!! *the celestial glows a deep red and the Shadow Guardian appears in front of her. The guardian gave a loud roar and charged towards him* 

Yugi: No! You don't understand! *noticing that the cat wasn't slowing down* STOP! *as he embraces himself for the worst, he glows a bright gold with the Sun Staff and the Light Guardian appears again to protect him. He opened his eyes to see the Light Guardian standing in front of him. The Light Guardian pointed an arrow at her brother with angered eyes* Light Guardian?

LG: Well, I'm called the Light Guardian for a reason, Yugi. *the Shadow Guardian backed away from his sister, afraid what she'll do next*

Reflection: *to herself* No, how could this be? This…Boy possess a celestial? *the celestial stops glowing red and the Shadow Guardian disappeared. She looked at Yugi uncertainly* Where did you-

Yugi: I can explain later. *looking into the multi-colored eyes in curiosity, wondering what she was thinking of* (Me: okay does it seem like Yugi like the girl and Yami likes Angel? What the heck is going on here???) But Angel is a chosen one, it might not look like it, but she's be through a lot, but I don't know the details. I wish that I knew more so she can be a little more stronger against Mr. Mount, but she needs the strength to help her leave her past. So that's why she gave me the Sun Staff because she couldn't handle the pressure. I know that Angel can handle it, but if we work together, we can face the who is causing this and triumph. 

Reflection: You are very wise, young one. I guess I have no choice, I was too stubborn to notice that I nor Angel could do this alone. If we work together, there is nothing we can't do. *the mirror appears again and disappears leaving Angel with her eyes closed, standing in mid-air. She slowly opened her eyes, she looked at Yugi then to the reflection in a confused face*

Angel: Okay…Are we peachy now?

Reflection: *laughs* Well, I guess you have a good person possessing the Sun Staff. You must be the Celestial Carrier. I want to tell you, I'm the Moon Princess, Meatea (Me-tay-uh).

Angel: Thanks, Meatea.

Meatea: We mustn't socialize, we must get The Thunder Guardian before it sets loose.

Angel: *before she says another word, they hear a loud roar echo the area* I think the Thunder guardian is already loose. 

Meatea: Well, let's go. *Both Angel and Yugi snap out of it and stand up to see that Tea was gone* 

Angel: Where is Tea? *They hear a piercing scream*

Yugi: Does that answer your question? *they run towards where the scream was coming from* 

*********************OUTSIDE THE POWER PLANT AND AT THE OCEAN DOCKS********

Joey: Don't worry Tea! Were coming! *they are chasing the Thunder guardian, with Tea tangled on it's flowing tail* 

Tristan: Where is Angel when you need her? 

Angel: Right where you want me! *Yugi and Angel are on the Shadow Guardian's back* Come on, hop to it! 

Martian: Look! The Thunder Guardian is gone. *he was right Tea was standing at the edge of the dock standing there. 

********AT THE DOCK*******

Angel: Where is he, Tea?

Tea: I don't know, he released me and jumped in the water.

Yugi: *sees a motor boat,* Hey, we could use that motor boat! *runs to it and removes the 'For Rent' sign that was on it* Come on!

Angel: Right behind ya, Yugi. *Joey, Martian and Tristan follow Angel to the boat. But Tea stays there*

Joey: hey, Tea. Are you coming?

Tea: *shaking* I'll just stay here.

Angel: Joey, don't force her. *turns the key and turns it on to drive* Let's go!

******************IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN*******************  


Yugi: Angel, where is the Thunder Guardian?

Angel: How am I supposed to know? But look in the water to see anything yellow.

Joey: *looks around and sees something* I think I found the Thunder Guardian! *the Thunder Guardian is swimming near the boat* 

Angel: Shadow Guardian! *The Shadow Guardian appears flying over the boat* Get Thuderies! * The Guardian gave a shill roar and dived in the water. Angel whirled the boat around to a stop and waited for the Guardian's return* 

Martian: What is going on there? It's hard to tell under water. *both Guardians pop out of nowhere and fly above the boat: fighting and growling at each other*

Tristan: Can't the Shadow Guardian settle this like a big brother should? *Shadow Guardian gives a scratch on Thuderies's furry face*

Yugi: Apparently not. 

Angel: This is bad.

Martian: Why? The Shadow Guardian is winning! 

Angel: That's not what I'm afraid of! They could fall on us any moment!

Martian: Okay, that is bad!

Angel: How do we- *she looked around the boat, she saw a red surfboard on the floor, she picked it up and jumped in the water* 

Joey: Where is she- *before he could say another word, the Guardians fall back in the water causing a big wave to crash into the boat* **~~_~~** (when I put that on, it means that they are under water or unconscious)

Angel: *saw what happened to the boat, she's clinging on the surfboard* YUGI, TRISTAN, JOEY!!! *her yells were muffled by the wave crashing over her. She came up coughing off the seawater, she looks up and sees Yugi's head bobbing in and out of the water then finally sinking* Yugi! *takes a deep breath and dives in. She gabs Yugi's hand and held on to it. She tried to go up but something stopped her, she saw a glint of blue floating through the water, she ignored it and swam up to the surface, hoping to get out without getting into a humongous wave. She makes it to the surface and takes a deep breath she sees the surfboard float by, she grabs it and puts Yugi on top of it, using the last bit of strength* Sorry, Yugi. I don't know if I'll make it, but you will. 

Meatea: You will make it.

Angel: Meatea, I can't. 

Meatea: If you trust me, there is nothing we can't do. *Angel hesitated but accepted it, she closed her eyes concentrated, her hair blew away from her fore head and a moon-shaped mark appeared. She opened her eyes to reveal a multi-colored shade of bluish-green eyes. Meatea took over her strength while Angel controlled her actions* Let's do this. 

Angel: Right. *She gets on the board and strokes her way towards shore. The waves hit behind her, she looks behind her and frowns* I'm going to have to ride the waves. *she waits for a good wave to pass by and stood on the board steadily, holding Yugi tightly in her arms* 

*******************AT THE DOCK*****************

Tea: This is the same thing that happened in my dream, its like I read the future or something. *Angel is surfing for a few minutes. Then the wave caved over her causing her to lose her balance and fall off with Yugi in hand* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANGEL! *she turns around to see the Thunder Guardian behind her* YOU!!! 

Thunder Guardian: You should of listened to me, or else no of this would of happened. 

Tea: You will pay for what you did! *she ran towards him, but was pushed away by the electronic force*

Thunder Guardian: No, YOU will pay for what you did. *he gave a loud roar and shards of electricity came crashing down towards her. She waited for the end to come, but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes to see the Shadow Guardian protecting her from the blast*

SG: You're not getting away that easily! *he aimed another arrow at him and shot it directly at Thuderies's heart. Thuderies's gave a loud yell and fell to the ground. A bright glow blinded both the Shadow Guardian and Tea. When the light faded, the only thing left of the Guardian, was the Thunder Gem*

Tea: *looking at the Shadow Guardian* Thank you, Shadow Guardian. Thank you. 

SG: Don't mention it, just don't trust any of the Guardians for now. 

Tea: *remembering* Oh no! The others-

SG: They're fine, they're all just fine. *he gave a light silver glow and below his feet laid Angel, Yugi, Martian, Joey and Tristan. They all stirred and woke up*

***********************END OF PART 4*************************  


Is this a little more longer? Well, I hope so. So anyways, now that they have all the Sun Gems, they are now back with the drawing board, in with the Shadow Guardian, and out with the Light. So now what? You'll find out soon enough. Here's a sneak preview of the next story.

Angel now has all the Sun Gems, she is ready for anything, she helps Yugi with his aching heart by putting him right next to Tea, but the dream date turns into a dating nightmare! The Forest Guardian is in Domino City and it infects all the people in Domino High. Will Angel and Yugi be able to defeat it and add it to their collection? Or are they too sick for the job? Find out in Clash of the Elementals Part 5! 


	5. Part 5: Foresta: The Herbal Guardian

Clash of the Elementals 

Part 5

Billie: *Shadowen is sick (;*_*;) Okay, I might be a little crazy of making a fan fic that is longer than a headline, but I'm crazy enough to do it so you can't stop me. And to tell you for the 'Hmmmm let's see the FIFTH TIME' I do not own YUGIOH! Or other characters. But I do own Angel, Martian, the Guardians and Mr. Mount. So let's review! Angel and Yugi now reached the small goal of collecting all the Sun Gems. Now all they need is the Moon Gems. How is Angel going to put the two lovebirds *Tea and Yugi* together? Well, we'll see. Toddles!

******************AT ANGEL'S HOUSE********************

Angel: okay, well this is a surprise. I got all this done in one day *holds out a list that has a check by every sentence* This is going to be more easier than I thought.

SG: Well, we can't risk all the bad things to not happen. 

Angel: *turns to face the humongous cat* Well, let's just 'hope' that it doesn't happen! *grabs her purse and runs out the door* hey, Shadow Guardian! Are you coming or are you just going to stand there all day?

SG: I'm coming , I'm coming.

*********************AT YUGI'S HOUSE**********************

Yugi: Angel! You're finally here! *looks to her side to see that the Shadow Guardian was there in his ghostly form* Hey Shadow Guardian.

Angel: *looks to see that the Shadow Guardian was walking towards Yugi and rubbing his shoulder* Well, really I wouldn't tell one of the love birds that there dream date was going on, but makes life a little easier. So I want Joey to go and meet Tea at the park and we'll start from there. He's already at the park so we have to keep watch of Tea's actions or else she'll lose it. 

Yugi: Angel, are you positive that this works?

Angel: Would you stop worrying about that and start worrying if Tea is going to got to the park or not!

Yugi: Good idea.

*they both nod and walk out to the park*

*MINUTES LATER*

Angel: We got ten minutes till Tea comes. *Angel walks to a tree and starts climbing it*

Yugi: What are you doing?

Angel: Trying to get a view of where Joey is. *looks around and sees Joey* There he is he's coming this way. 

*Joey sees Yugi and runs towards him*

Joey: hey, Yuge. Where's Angel? 

Angel: Up where the birds are! 

Joey: *looks up and sees Angel with a walkie talkie in her hand* What's with that?

Angel: It's for all of us to keep in touch. *she throws two walkie talkies to Yugi and Joey* Martian and Tristan already have theirs, and someone else volunteered to help us. 

Yugi: And who would that be? 

Angel: Here she comes right now. *pointing ahead, Joey and Yugi's jaws drop when they saw the tall Blonde haired girl walking casually towards them: It was Mai* 

Mai: Hey Yugi, or should I say, Love Bird!

Yugi: *turns red* either one.

Joey: Hey, what brings you here, Mai? It's been a while! 

Mai: Nothing much. *pause* Where's Angel? *looks up and sees Angel leaning on a branch* Oh, she's relaxing on a branch with no problem!

Angel: Hey, sis! Long time no see.

Yugi: You know each other?

Angel: Sure, we met 2 years ago and we were very close friends, then when she went to Duelist Kingdom, it was hard to keep in touch with her.

Joey: So you have friends after all! *nudges Mai*

Mai: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?

Joey: *sweat drop* Opps, said the wrong words, that's when she blows up-

Mai: *yelling at the top of her lungs* JOEY!!!!! *birds start flying away*

Angel: *jumps off the tree* Hey, take a chill pill. We need to get this plan on the road. Alright Yugi, you are going to your grandpa's house to get that bouquet of roses that I got prepared for ya, then Tristan will tell you where to go when Tea is at the place. Get it? Got it? 

Yugi: *smiles and nods* 

Angel: Good! Now Joey, did you call Tea like according to plan?

Joey: Yep. *turns to see that Tea was coming* Uh oh, here she comes now!

Angel: *grabs Yugi and Mai and drags them into the bushes where they couldn't be seen* Keep your mouths shut!

Tea: *sees Joey and waves* Hey Joey. So what's up with the emergency you were telling me about that you said you couldn't explain on the phone?

Joey: Well, it's like this, I was at Angel's house and she gave me this note *holds the letter up* and says that someone wanted me to give this to you, Angel said she was in a hurry so she ran off without telling me who it is from. *Tea takes the letter and unfolds it* 

Tea: Where's Angel?  


Joey: I dunno, she was in such a hurry she almost left her keys to her motorcycle.

Tea: It must be urgent. 

Joey: Well read it, what does it say????

Tea: Well Joey I have to go now so I'll read it when I get home. *in the bushes, Angel is saying 'yes yes yes' under her breath and smiling widely* I got to go now, later Joey.

Joey: See ya later. *waits till she was gone then signaled Yugi, Angel and Mai to come out* That went well.

Angel: It sure did, better than I thought it be. So now I'm going to call Tristan to tell him that Tea is going to her house. *she takes the talkie and holds it to her mouth* Tristan, do you copy? Over.

Tristan: Yeah Angel, what is it?

Angel: Tea is going to her house, you know what that means.

Tristan: got it, Phase 2, comin' up! *he hangs up*

Angel: Well, now that he knows, Yugi you better go to your house now and Mai you're comin' with me.

Joey: Hey, what am I going to do? 

Angel: you're supposed to go to Martian's house to get ready for Phase four. 

Joey: Oh, Yeah I forgot.

Angel, Mai, & Yugi : *smacks heads*

Yugi: I better get going, thanks again you guys. 

Mai and Angel: Later, Yugi.

Joey: See you later, Yuge!

*******************MAI'S APARTMENT********

Mai: So whada, think? *pointing to the dress that she picked out for Tea, it was a beautiful flowing gown with sparkles on the chest part and on the skirt part was a blue velvet texture*

Angel: It's beautiful. *nodding with satisfaction* This is getting good. 

Mai: Well, we have the dress, now all we have to do is get that crystal you were blabbing about.

*before Angel says another word the walkie talkie talks*

Yugi: Angel, are you there???

Angel: *puts the talkie to her mouth* yes, mister?

Yugi: I got the roses, and Tristan says Tea is reading the note right now! 

Angel: Fudge Monkeys! Get him on now!

Mai: Isn't she supposed to read the letter?

Angel: Yeah, but not this early! Yugi whatever you do, don't leave the house until I say so.

Yugi: Alright. Over and out. 

Angel: *looks at Mai* We have got to go to Tea's house. Now! 

Mai: *as they walk out of the hotel* Angel, has this Guardian thing that Yugi told me about is following you around? 

Angel: *screams on her mind* YUGI! YOU BETTER BE GLAD THAT I'M HELPING YOU HERE! *stops to look at Mai* What makes you think about that? 

Mai: Well, is that one of them?!?! *pointing ahead, they looked in horror as a large green cat walks casually through the street as people scream and run away. Angel looked behind the green thumb to see that the stores that the humongous cat passed were covered completely with vines and plants* 

Angel: Mai, stand back. *Mai did as she was told* I have a lot on my hands so I'm making this quick! *pulls out her moon staff and the whole area turns black and the scene goes in slow motion. She points the staff, but when she does, she notices that it was gone* What the- *hides her staff* 

Mai: Angel, *pause* Where did it *pause again* go?

Angel: *looks at Mai sadly* I don't know.

**************AT TEA'S HOUSE*************

*Tea is sitting on the couch looking at the letter that was just sitting there on the coffee table. The letter was neatly put in a purple envelope and on the back was a stamped on seal that had a crescent moon with a star on top. And on the front, was in gold ink was written in fancy writing was the name Tea in big letters.*

Tea: *sighs* What do I do? I don't even know if this is a bad thing, *pause* or a good thing. *moves her hand towards the letter* What if its about yesterday, what if Angel is angry? *pulls her hand away, she shakes her head angrily and moves her hand towards the letter again* Well, there's only one way to find out. *hands shaking, she gently pulls out the seal and pulls the stationary like letter and opened it, ready for any news. Her eyes widened when she smelled the sweet smell of roses, there were rose petals on the letter. She puts it back on the table and brushes the petals away to see the gold ink written letter. Takes a deep breath* Well, here I go. *she pulls the letter to a reading distance and begins to read loudly*

Dear Tea, 

You know everything that I need and I think that I should tell you my true feelings to you, I feel a special bond around you and feel like I want to hold you forever and make sure a feeling like that would never die. I wish that I could tell you how I feel to you face to face, but I thought of it then thought about it a different way. But to let you know that I care, you are someone that never lets me down, you make my heart sore when I hear you call my name. I feel my heart skip a beat when you look at me. And I think our friendship is like my breathing and my love. How could I stop? 

Sincerely,

Your Secret Admirer 

*you'll get another letter from me tomorrow at school* 

Tea: Wow. This isn't from Angel after all. Joey said that she got it from someone else. I'm going to have to- *she was cut off when Angel ran inside her house* 

Angel: Mai! For the final time, I'm just going to ask her something! Don't panic about it! *walks in and sees the letter* Tea! What did it say? What did it say? *Angel knew because she written the letter from what Yugi always wanted to say to Tea for as long as he remembered* 

Tea: *blushing* I have a secret admirer. 

Mai: *looks at Angel* Hey, I thought that- *Angel elbowed her* Oh! I mean Angel I thought you read it! 

Angel: No I didn't ! *turns and gives Mai a bad look and signals not to say anything like that*

Tea: Oh that's okay, at least you didn't tell anyone about it except Mai.

Angel: *looks at Tea* So, *pause* uh….who do you think it is?

Tea: *confused look* Angel, do you know who gave it to you? 

Angel: Did Joey say that? Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know either. I got in my mail, when I saw that it had your name in it, I thought it could have been a misplacement. 

Mai: So this mystery guy has got you on the ropes Tea. Who do you think it could be? 

Tea: I don't know, I feel like I heard those words from someone before. *Angel gives a confused look* Like someone gave me something like this and they didn't give any more letters. 

Angel: *pretends to look at the clock* OH! Look at the time, Mai. We got to go now, excuse our rudeness, Tea. But we have a plan to go to the mall. Don't we?

Mai: *getting the hint* Oh yeah, well you what I always say, SHOP TILL WE DROP!!! YIPPEE!

Tea: *walks to Angel and whispers in her ear* Angel, how can you stand her? 

Angel: *whispers back* You just got to get to know her. 

Mai: *grabs Angel's arm* Comon' Angel! We got places to shop and things to buy!

Angel: OW! Oh well, bye Tea!

Tea: *sweat drop* Goodbye you two! *waves and puts her hand to her chest* I wonder if this secret admirer has something to tell me? *shrugs and goes to her room and flops on her bed* I wonder if this guy is true as his letters say? *sighs and closes her eyes* 

*********NEXT MORNING************

Tea: *wakes up* Oh what a good sleep! *walks to the kitchen and sees a note on the fridge* Hmmm *reads it aloud* Look at the floor of your door step. *shrugs and walks to the doorstep and sees a bouquet of red roses* Oh wow! *picks up the roses and notices a note fall off. She picks it up and reads aloud* look in your desk when you get to your class. *smiles* this is so cool. This guy is very generous. 

***************AT SCHOOL*******************

*Angel and Yugi get to school early to the notes ready for Tea, they sent the other two early in the morning so Tea gets the roses. When they make it to their room, Yugi takes the letter in his pocket and puts it in Tea's desk. Both Yugi and Angel look at each other and nod. Angel ran to the gym lockers and opened Tea's gym locker and put the letter and taped a white rose to the side Yugi went to the main lockers and puts another letter and two yellow roses in her locker. Then Yugi went to his own locker and put the red and white bouquet of roses inside his locker. Angel ran to her locker and got the reservation and handed to Yugi*

Angel: Well that's it. Now all Tea has to do is find them. 

Yugi: Yeah- *pauses and sniffs the air* do you smell something?

Angel: *sniffs the air and smells the faint smell of fragrances* well, it's not the roses. 

*they both shrug and go out side, with Angel's hand on Yugi's shoulder*

***************OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL**********  
*the Forest Guardian was standing outside of the school, eyes fixed at the entrance* 

Forest Guardian: soon after I suck up all the energy of these mortals, I will be able to defeat the Celestial Carriers and will make my master happy. *laughs loudly and fades away* 

Tea: *who was outside too who wanted to go to school early heard the loud laugh, it made the hairs on her back stand up* Oh no. It can't be another Guardian.   


Joey: Hey, Tea! You heard it too? 

Tea: *turns around to see Joey and Martian running to her* Yeah, something tells me that there's something bad that's going to happen. 

Martian: We better tell Angel and Yugi- *he was cut short when a humongous cat appeared* ~~__~~ (all goes unconscious) 

***************DURING CLASS********************

(Yugi and Angel are sitting by each other, they were both worried about Tea, Joey and Martian. Both with worried faces. Angel gives Yugi a note when the teacher wasn't watching)

Angel: Yugi, I think something bad happened to Tea, Joey, and Martian. Do you think we should look for them after school? *Yugi writes back and passed to Angel*

Yugi: I'm not sure, are you sure that Tea was okay? *Angel writes and passed it to Yugi*

Angel: Yes, I'm positive. But not positive about that all three of them are gone. I know Joey could over-sleep, but not like this and Martian called me minutes ago before I left my house yesterday. *Yugi writes and gives it to Angel*

Yugi: Don't you feel like something is out there? I feel like there is a guardian is near by. *Angel writes furiously and hands it to Yugi*

Angel: Yes, and really close. I think that there is something bad going on, I can feel it. *Yugi paused a little, written a few words then gave it to Angel*

Yugi: Angel, we have to take action. *Angel frowned at the command, wrote a little bit, then gave it to Yugi*

Angel: Yugi, we have to make sure that there is a good time to know when the Guardian is going to attack. If we attack now, who knows if there is a trap just waiting for us to fall into. We have to wait. *Yugi wrote furiously and gave it to Angel*

Yugi: I don't think I can hang on any longer, I think you are comparing when you practically 'fell' into Yami's arms. *Angel growled and written a few words and threw it at Yugi's head*

Angel: Did you HAVE to bring that up? *Yugi tried to hold his laughs back as he written a few words and threw it at Angel*

Yugi: Yes, I wanted to. Besides, it was so funny. 

Angel: *Yugi threw it at her* Yugi, you weren't even there. *she threw the note back at him, this time, Yugi caught it. Angel rolled her eyes as Yugi wrote and handed it back to her*

Yugi: Oh yeah my bad. Wait a minute, I was there you dimbo. I wasn't there physically. *Angel rolls her eyes, writes for a long time then throws it at Yugi*

Angel: Look, I know that you were there. ANYWAYS, we shouldn't be worrying about this, we should be worrying about Tea, Joey, and Martian. We should also worry about that prediction, that the fact that we could be in trouble. Now, just calm down right now and I'll handle all of this. Trust me. *Yugi shuddered when he read the last two words, he looked at Angel. Angel looked back with her soft brown eyes, except with a serious expression. She nodded, Yugi looked at her, then at the note then wrote one word*

Yugi: Okay.

Angel: *nodded* 

*suddenly, a large thud erupted through the whole school . Then the silence turned into ciaos. In the halls echoed screams, wails and pleas for help. Angel, Yugi and a bunch of kids jumped out of their seats. Some went running to the door to see what was going on, they stood there a few a second, screamed and ran to the other side of the room. Yugi and Angel ran to the door as well as other students. Everyone except Yugi and Angel, ran back as well. Angel looked at Yugi with a strait face. Yugi looked back and nodded. He grabbed the handle and swung the door open. The teacher tried to coax them back, but they kept on running. Yugi and Angel stopped cold when they heard the one thing that made them knew what was going on. A loud shrill roar. The Forest Guardian was terrorizing the school*

Yugi: Angel, what do we do? 

Angel: *pulls out her staff* Well, what we always do. Get the Guardian before it gets someone hurt. 

*little did they know that someone in the shadows was watching*

Yugi: *nodded* Let's go! *they ran towards the ciaos together* 

******************IN THE HALLS*****************  


Forest Guardian was throwing students and teachers to the side as it sprayed a green acid on the walls, floors and roofs. Everyone was coughing and collapsing on the floor from the strength of the acid's stench. He was infecting everyone in the school. When the humans got weaker, she got stronger. 

Forest Guardian: Weak mortals, although they are weak, they are strong when they're strength is put together. Every little bit of their energy will be worth it when I face the celestial carriers that kidnapped my brothers.

******MEANWHILE*******  
  
Yugi: Angel, that's the same smell that we smelled when we came to the school! *grunts* I knew there was something suspicious about it! 

Angel: No time to think about that, Yugi! *pointing to a green substance on the floor* We got more worries now! *they stop. And at the same time they hold their noses from the strong stench* 

Yugi: Urgh! This stuff smells nasty! What is it? 

Angel: It must be venomous poison-

Yugi: POISON!?!

Angel: Don't worry, as long as we got the guardians protecting us. *looks up ahead* But I'm afraid that other people won't be so lucky. *Yugi gasps as he sees fellow classmates on the floor, appearing to be weakened* Comon' there's not much time till Foresta absorbs their energy and makes herself impossible to beat. 

Yugi: Why does every time we get another Guardian it gets more worse- *was cut off when he slips on the green muck on the floor* AWWWW (beep), my school clothes!!

Angel: Watch your language! *helping Yugi and preventing from slipping too* We got to get- *she was cut off by the shill cry of Foresta, but louder this time* Comon' we're close, Yugi! *grabs his hand and runs*

*************IN ONE OF THE CLASSROOMS*************  


Foresta: Soon, I will be able to free my brothers and then I'll be able to rise the prophesies once more! *grunts when she hears the door behind her fly open* Who dares face me, Foresta?

Angel: Someone that can stand up against you! *pointing her staff directly at Foresta, eyes fixed with hers* 

Yugi: *looks at Angel* Do you think we should use one of the Guardians?

Angel: *nodded* Good idea *Foresta smirks, but her face turns to fear when Angel summoned Shadow Guardian* Shadow Guardian! 

SG: *appears out of nowhere* Angel, it's going to be more difficult for me to stand up against Foresta. 

Angel & Yugi: *same time* Why??

SG: She is now energized, she could destroy both of you if she wanted to, but I think she wants more to us than we all know together. 

Foresta: That's right my brother, I'm invincible now and your celestial carriers can't do a thing about it! *evil laugh*

Angel: Shadow Guardian, are your sisters always like this?? 

SG: Don't ask right now, Angel. I think I need some backup here.

Yugi: You want backup, you got it! *Pulls out the Sun Staff and points it at Foresta* Light Guardian! *A flash of bright light appeared and the magnificent cat came with it's eyes fixed on her sister, ready to attack* 

Angel: Good thinking. 

LG: *walks slowly to Foresta* Listen, Foresta. These mortals might look like they are just living things with nothing to spare-

Yugi & Angel: HEY!!!

LG: *looking at them* I'm proving a point. You see, the one you are serving is the one to blame for your confusion my sister. Please give these mortals a chance-

Foresta: NEVER! While I still have the hostages, you'll never see me on your side. You Lightana, always made me an outsider when we were created. All the time you were praised for your beauty and pureness and what so I get? Nothing! Well, I hope you're happy, Lightana. Cuz, your 'fans' are about to go short! *with one swish of its tail a wave of her poison filled the air, Angel backed away and held Yugi's mouth with her hands. But at that price, Angel's eyes closed and she fell to the ground. Lightana looked in fear as the girl moaned in pain* You see, she is now in her sleep, which gives me an opportunity to control her. *closes her eyes and as though Angel was controlled by string, Angel opened her eye's with that faded kind of way and stood up as though she was hypnotized* 

Angel: *swaying at the spot, not moving the staff slowly falls from her hands and makes a ^clink^ sound on the marble stone floor* 

Foresta: Now your precious Angel is now under my control, though she doesn't know it, she holds powerful magic. *she opens her eyes and at the same time Angel puts her arms out like a mummy and a light blue glow came from her finger tips*

********DREAM********  


Angel: Huh? Where am I? 

Meatea: You are in your mind, lost in a part that you never seem to notice.

Angel: Meatea? Where's Yugi? What's going on??

Meatea: You are in a trance and you can't wake up.

Angel: WHAT?!!? I need to get out of here! *tries to run but somehow is pulled back* What's with the weird magic? 

Meatea: Neither of us can get out, *looking around then back at Angel* we have to figure a way out so we can get back to reality.

Angel: *stands up* What do we do?

Meatea: Angel, I need you to lie on your back as though you were lying down. Quickly now. No questions asked.

Angel: *did as she was told and lied on her back. Arms to her sides and legs perfectly strait* What are you going to do? 

Meatea: *putting her hand on Angel's forehead* I need to help you learn more magic. I can't do this on my own since I don't have a body of my own. Since you are my vessel, you are going to have to learn this on your own. *Angel winced as both hands went to the sides of her head* Don't be afraid, no matter what happens, I won't hurt you.

Angel: Are you positive this works? *Angel grips her hands slightly* 

Meatea: Yes. Now close your eyes and clear every thought in your mind. This will only work if you're clear-headed. *Angel did what she was told*

******MEANWHILE********  
Yugi: Angel! You don't know what you are doing! *Yugi, and both Shadow and Light Guardians are floating in midair of Angel's control, while Angel was in Foresta's control. Yugi winced in pain as Angel's grip got tighter* Angel! Don't you even know us?

Foresta: *looks at Angel, then at Yugi* Well, she didn't answer. That must mean she doesn't.

SG: Yugi! Don't worry. Meatea is working something out with Angel. Just hold on!

Yugi: *whimpers* Okay, but I don't know how long I can last!

*******DREAM******

Angel: *wincing in the pressure, she was in complete darkness, being pulled down deeper and deeper, being swallowed up and letting it all happen* Meatea! I can't do it!

Meatea: Yes you can! Just hold on a little longer. You are almost out of the woods! *Meatea was suffering as well. A ribbon of sweat beaded down her beautiful face dripping on her dress. Tears were pouring out of her eyes* 

Angel: Almost out of the woods?!?! I feel like I'm getting even more lost in the woods *groans on pain* I don't know how much I can take!

Meatea: Angel, if you give up, then you give up the chance to save the prophecy. *Another tear falls on Angel's forehead causing a soft glow* If you fall, Yugi will fall with you!

Angel: *suddenly noticing that* Yugi will fall with me if I fail…No….I can't! I can't let him die for no reason, he's only a kid! And the Shadow and the Light Guardian…..If I let go now….they would be gone from the face of the earth! The prophecy will suffer. I can't …..let that happen. I can't …..Let…..that…..happen!!!! ARGH!!!!

*****MEANWHILE******  
Yugi: *screaming in pain* Lightana…..Shadowen ….I can't…..hang….on much……longer.

SG: Yugi, don't give up! If you give up, Angel will fall with you. You don't want that to happen do you or Angel do you? 

LG: That's right if you fail…..The prophecy will fail….and no one will be able to survive the loud cries from the Shadow Realm! 

Yugi: *In his head* They're right…..No one will be able to save the prophecy when it falls…..Everyone will suffer. *clenches his hands* I can't let that happen no…. (Both Angel and Yugi) WE CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!!!

Foresta: WHAT!?!? What's going on here??!!? My powers they're failing? HOW? And WHY??

Angel: Because the tables have turned, Foresta. *points the Moon Staff at her* Shadowen! *Shadow Guardian appears in front of Angel*

Yugi: Lightana! *Light Guardian goes in front of him as he points his staff at Foresta*

Yugi &Angel: ATTACK!!! *Both Guardians aim arrows at Foresta and release them. As they fly towards her, they combine and strike strait at the heart*

Foresta: What!?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *falls to it's side and glows bright green. When it faded, the only thing that was left was the Forest Gem* 

Angel & Yugi: ALRIGHT!!!! *jump up and down hug each other, as they do, the acid fades away and Tea, Martian, and Joey appear dazed and dizzy*

Martian: Huh??? What happened? A minute ago I was outside! How did I get here?

Tea: Yeah, and what happened to the classroom? *all the chairs, tables, and desks were thrown to either sides of the room* Did the Class Clown play a prank again?

Joey: Don't think it was the Clown. *pointing at the cat-like scratch marks on the board* Someone who has long nails.

Yugi: Uhh.. It's going to take a while to- *he wobbled a little, and so did Angel*

Angel: Yugi, we kinda.. Uhh….lost heck of a lot of energy from a few minutes ago? *she opened her mouth to say more, but she closed her eyes and fell on Yugi's shoulder causing him to fall on his rear*

Yugi: ANGEL!! YOU'RE HEAVY!!!

Yami: *In Yugi's head* Yugi, let me take over for a while, Angel s right, you did lose a lot of energy during that battle. You need to rest. 

Yugi: *in his head* Alright.. *his millennium puzzle glows* you can take over for now. *Yugi transforms to Yami*

Joey: So uh… Yami… is Angel going to be okay?

Yami: I don't know for sure….but I can tell you this *noticing Angel stirring* maybe Angel can answer that for herself. *his eyes changed from gladness to confusion when he saw Angel's eyes were bluish-green* What?

Meatea: *sits up, and looks around noticing the confused looks on everyone's faces. She looks at them and talks in an accent* What is the matter with all of you? 

Joey: Angel, what gives with the eye color change and the French accent?

Meatea: Sorry… You must be mistaken. 

Tea: What do you mean mistaken, Angel-

Meatea: Let me say this…I'm not Angel.

*All gasp* 

Meatea: What?

Martian: Okay….If you're not Angel….then who the heck are you then?

Meatea: Alright, alright. I'm Meatea, The Trinity Sister of the Moon and fiancé of the pharaoh 5,000 years ago. 

Yami: Meatea? 

Meatea: *turns around and sees the familiar face, her eyes turn soft as she falls on his arms* Yami, I've waited for your return for so long.

******END OF PART 5*********

Mahwahhahaha! What a huge cliff-hanger! I've got nothing to say. Today. For once I'm not going to give you a review anymore. Sorry, My apologies! 


	6. Part 6: Sudden Dicovery: Meatea: Princes...

Clash of the Elementals

Part 6

Billie: GGGRRR! DO I HAVE TO?!?! *pause* Okay! I will! I will! For the let's see.. sixth time!!! I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH AND THAT IS FINAL! *takes a deep breath* 

Shadowen: okay where were we? Oh, yeah.. *snicker* But she does own the characters like Angel, Martian, and the Guardians. 

Billie: It kind of gets confusing at this part. But I think you'll get it. Today, it's going to be a loooooong part. So I'm going to let you go now! Toddles! 

Shadowen: just to let you know, there is a little swearing *shudders* 

******SAME PLACE AT LAST PART*******

Yami: I don't understand…..*pause* you've been waiting for me?

Meatea: Yami, I know that your memory is cut short. *pauses and looks up* But I know how to solve that.

Yami: Meatea, I- *but was cut off when a teacher enter the room*

Teach: Is everything alright in here? And where's that huge cat that was terrorizing the school?

Tristan: *who was behind the teach* Hey, Ya- I, mean Yugi. Is Angel alright? 

Yami: *looks down to she that Meatea's eyes were closed, she looked like she fainted* She'll be fine she just needs some rest. 

Teach: Yugi? Are you okay? You're voice is different. 

Yami: No *turns away* I'm just fine. 

Teach: Okay, well then all of you get your stuff and head for home. Yugi, I take Angel-

Joey: That's okay we can handle it. We'll take her to her house.

Teach: are you sure?

Tea: Besides, I need to talk to Angel when she wakes up.

Teach: Okay if you insist. *turns around but still looks at Yami* School will be off for a week for the repairs. *he walks away*

Martian: DID YOU HEAR THAT!?!?! NO SCHOOL FOR A WEEK AND I WAS WORRIED ABOUT THE MATH EXAM FINAL!

*everyone sweat drops*

  
***********************AT ANGEL'S HOUSE**********************

*Angel is on the couch, with her eyes closed awoken with brown eyes. Meatea told her a few minutes ago that she took over when she was unconscious. Everyone else is sitting around just starring blankly at her, that they didn't seem to notice that she woke up*

Angel: Uh….. Guys? *silence* I'm going to regret this one of these days. *takes a deep breath and shouts* SNAP OUT OF IT YOU MUMMIFIED STOOGES! *Everyone jumps and sees Angel awake with glaring eyes*

Joey: Angel! What was that all about??

Angel: You're just starring there and it was freaking me out!

Tea: Well, at least she's back to normal.

Angel: Huh? Back to normal? Have I not been normal?

Yami: Angel? *Angel turns to face Yami* Do you know a girl named Meatea?

Angel: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a minute! Before you jump and bite my head off, I know I should of told you about Meatea a long time ago.

Yami: Sooooo that means that you know her?

Angel: yes

Yami: Then why does she say that she's my fiancé?

*Angel doesn't answer* Angel? 

Angel: *turns away* I didn't *pause* know *pause* that.

Tea: *To herself* gosh, I guess Angel didn't have a peep at Yugi, she likes Yami and now that Meatea is…well whoever she is thinks that Yami proposed to her then that means. *takes Angel's hand and take her upstairs to Angel's room where they both sit on the bed* Angel, I'm sorry. *Both Angel and Tea hug each other, both in tears*

Angel: I did know that Meatea had a fiancé….but not Yami. *little did they know that Meatea and someone at the balcony was watching* Do you think that I push Yami to the limit? Have I gone to far with his love?

Tea: *pulls Angel to her and gives her a hug* No, it's not your fault. You didn't know. 

Angel: *sighs and stands up* Meatea! *her celestial glowed gold, causing Tea to cover her eyes. When the glow faded, she saw not one but two people. One, Angel herself. And the other must have been Meatea, who was wearing a silver dress* 

Meatea: Angel, I knew I should've told you sooner before this all happened. *bowed her head* I knew him ever since, you know. 

Angel: *looks at her and uses her finger to pull Meatea's chin up* Yeah, I know. When you said he saved your life and all. I remember that.

Tea: Wait a minute, so that means that you were forced? *Meatea turned to Tea and nodded* 

Meatea: I was forced by my father, King Evan, to marry the prince of Egypt. Prince Yami, accepted the offer, for if he married me, he would also have control of my father's kingdom when he died. But the Shadow games appeared, kidnapped me and my other two sisters and we were tortured and insulted. The high priest, the ruler of the Shadow Realm, offered the pharaoh a little bargain. First, he took my oldest and my wisest sister Rivera and took her ,me and my twin sister, Sondra to the real world where the pharaoh's servant awaited us. He told the priest that he will duel him, if he triumphs over the servant he will gain access to duel the pharaoh. The priest agreed. The duel went for hours, and it seemed like the servant was winning, but however the priest summoned the one thing that could destroy all, *pause* The legendary BEWD (I put it in initials because it's long) it destroyed all monsters then destroyed the servant himself. Because of the victory he continued to the pharaoh's place. Then he grabbed Rivera and yanked the necklace that was around her neck-

Angel: The Rainbow Celestial.

Meatea: Exactly. 

Tea: But Meatea, why did he?

Meatea: Simple, because she was warning the pharaoh that they were coming, and she has been in contact with him ever since we were kidnapped.

Angel: So that means he heard the-

Meatea: yep. He heard from the first scream to the last moan. He heard all the insults the monsters enraged in us. He heard everything, Angel. It was real obvious. He was in rage. So the pharaoh awaited us and attacked the priest. His monsters came out of nowhere and carried my sisters, when one of the monsters came to me, I refused. My other sisters looked in shock as I ran towards the war. The pharaoh was losing, because the priest had the BEWD out already, causing him to be weaker and weaker. That's when I saw the feelings I had for him, I really didn't like him at first because I thought that all he cared about was taking over countries big and small. He wasn't doing it for the country, he was doing it to save his people. I never forgot that one moment that went so quickly. *she turned away from Angel and Tea* The priest commanded the dragon to attack, at first I thought it was going to attack the pharaoh himself, but it was me he was attacking. But the pharaoh pushed me away and the blast hit him instead. He fell to his knees. I held his dieing body as he told me that he love me and he wanted me to do him one favor to save the world. He wanted me to seal my soul and my sisters in our celestials and himself into the millennium puzzle. I did his wishes, after that. We never saw each other again, and now that I'm seeing him once more. *pause* he doesn't remember me. *she and the other two girls hear a male crying behind the door. Angel walked slowly to the door and opened it slowly. Meatea gasped when she saw Yami on his hands and knees crying* 

Angel: Yami! You were eaves-dropping!?!?! 

Tea: Angel! *pulls Angel away from Angel grabbing him and smacking him silly* 

Meatea: Angel, it's okay! He needs to know this sometime. *walks to Yami and tilts his head up* 

Yami: Meatea, I'm sorry…..*pause* I failed you.

Meatea &Angel: NO YOU DIDN'T! *noticing that they both said it they shrugged* 

Tea: Don't blame yourself, Yami. 

Yami: I…*he couldn't answer, so he stood up and walked away*

Angel: *tries to call him back* Yami.. *sighs* Look Yami….I- *Angel grabs Yami's shoulder and both of them stop cold. Meatea and Tea are staring in horror as Martian, Joey and Tristan come upstairs and see the two with frozen and horrified looks on Yami and Angel's faces*

Meatea: Angel? Yami? 

*it is silent for a minute, then suddenly Yami shudders and wobbles a little. But Angel is still lifeless, she lets go of Yami's shoulder and falls to the floor* 

Joey: What happened?

Meatea: *runs to Angel's side and Yami just stands there, he turns away. The scene was just too terrible to look at* I don't know. *checks Angel's pulse and pulls her hand away* There's no pulse. We got to get her to a hospital now!

*****AT THE HOSPITAL*****

*Angel has another dream. This time, she's in a dessert. She looked at herself to see that she was wearing Meatea's clothes. She looked up ahead and saw a huge temple. Angel covered her eyes as she walked there. When she made it she saw a man walking the steps, when she saw the red and black highlights, she knew it was Yami, she followed him and spied on him while he met up with a cloaked man. She walked slowly and moved behind a rock, trying not to be noticed as the two men talk*

Yami: Well, Tomb Robber. What gives you a right to murder those people?

Tomb Robber: That is none of your concern, I want the girl that has the Moon Celestial *Angel's eyes widen* You better hand her over or else more people will suffer terrible deaths. 

Yami: No, you will not have Meatea or any of her sisters. I hope that this is not wasting your time because I'm leaving. *turns around to go but the cloaked robber grabs his shoulder and whirls him around to face him*

Tomb Robber: Foolish Pharaoh. You will pay for your words. *curls his hand to a fist ready to punch him* 

Angel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! *grabs the fist before it reaches Yami's face, Yami stands in shock as Angel pushed him aside*

Tomb Robber: Well, thank you Pharaoh….for luring in the Princess of the Moon. *grabs Angel's arm and pulls her away running towards a black hole*

Yami: He's heading for the Shadow Realm….MEATEA!!!! 

Angel: You're not getting me, you terrible thief! *tries to pull her hand away, but the man had a good grip, as he continued towards the portal hole* YAMI!!

Yami: NO! *The tomb robber jumps in the hole, Angel is dragged in* MEATEA!!!!!!!

Angel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *wakes up in sweat, and tears are pouring out of her eyes. She looks around and notices she's in a hospital*

Nurse: Is everything alright? 

Angel: yeah, where are my friends?

Nurse: oh, they just left minutes ago because visiting times were over.

Angel: Oh. *looks at the clock to see that it was 1o'clock in the morning. Looks at the table next to her and saw an envelope and in blue ink was written Angeline in loopy letters. Angel looked at it, puzzled for a moment and look at the nurse* Excuse me, but who was this from? *holds out the envelope*

Nurse: *shrugs* I don't know, the people that gave it to me said it's a surprise. I think you should be careful when you open it. 

Angel: *looks at the letter again and turns it around, seeing a black seal. Shrugging herself, she opens the it and reads it slowly* I can't believe this!!!

Nurse: What is it?

Angel: I won.

Nurse: Won what ?

Angel: It's a long story, I saw this commercial about this dream trip cruise for a week. So it thought it be a good idea to do it and I won! *jumps out of the bed and jumps around* Yahoo!!!

Nurse: *grabs Angel and pulls her back in the bed and put her hand on Angel's mouth* Shut up! You'll wake up the other patients! 

Angel: *muffled* wow-rry (sorry)

***************AT YUGI'S HOUSE*************************

Yugi: Yami! Would you please let me on my room!?!? You've been in there for an hour!

Yami: No.

Yugi: *upset tone* Why not?

Yami: I could of killed Angel. She didn't do anything. And I almost killed her with my anger.

Yugi: *trying to open the door, which it's locked* How could that happen, Yami? That's not possible! *grunts and kicks the door. Which was a stupid idea cause he's barefoot as he jumps up and down yelping in pain and bangs the door again* YAMI! LET ME IN!

Yami: Alright! Stop being a baby then!

Yugi: *shocked at what he said* You called me a baby?!?!

Yami: yeah, got a problem with that?

Yugi: oh yes I do! *bangs the door open and grabs his Yami by the neck and starts strangling him (Me: hey, didn't think he could do that?) * 

Grandpa: What in the world is going on here?!?!? *sees Yugi on the floor, looking like he's moving his clutched hands up and down as though he was strangling something, but nothing was there. He sweat drops* Yugi?!? What are you doing? 

Yugi: *stops moving his hands and stands up quickly and stutters* N-n-nothing! I was just….. Uh… Bored!

Grandpa: Yeah you are bored Yugi. Yelling at the top of your lungs and… *sweat drops as he looks door that left a dent on the wall* slamming the door into the wall a 'little' too hard? Is that what you call bored?

Yugi: Uh…. Sort of.

Grandpa: Well, Yugi. I'm going to the store and I better not hear any complaints with the neighbors or else your getting no more dueling cards.

Yugi: *goes in front of his Grandfather and goes on his knees and begs* NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!

Grandpa: Well, we got a deal. I don't want to hear a peep from you. Got it?

Yugi: *nods* 

Grandpa: Good. *leaves. And as soon as Yugi heard the door close, Yugi shoved his Yami*

Yami: What? It's your fault that you yelled.

Yugi: Well, you should've let me in before I got real nasty.

Yami: And what would 'nasty' be like? Going on your hands and knees begging?

Yugi: *glares at him and turns away* Never mind.

Yami: Suit yourself. *stands up and walks to the window, gives a big frown and sighs*

Yugi: You're still not over of what happened yesterday?

Yami: No. 

Yugi: Then why don't I ask her? *stands up but Yami goes in front of the door* What has gone into you?

Yami: No… It's just *pause* because Angel kissed me Yugi and a kiss is a seal and a promise of love. I can't just break Angel's heart right there. 

Yugi: *to himself* I never really thought of that. *looks up at Yami* Speaking of kissing, did you ever kiss Meatea?

Yami: Yugi, my memory was washed away, remember?

Yugi: Oh, yeah.

*a long silence*

Yugi: Yami?

Yami: yes Aibou?

Yugi: I'm going to ask Angel, but I won't give her any details.

Yami: *sighs* I guess, but don't let it spill, Yugi or else *seriousness in his voice*

Yugi: I will! *leaves*

Yami: *after a few minutes* Lightana! *Lightana appears*

LG: Yes, Pharaoh?

Yami: Tell me, tell me about my past.

*************AT THE HOSPITAL******************

Nurse: Just sign here. *hands Angel a clipboard*

Angel: *takes a pen and loops her name with a halo to signify her signature*

Nurse: Thank you. *Angel gives back the clipboard and walks away. When she made it to the door she saw Yugi waiting for her*

Yugi: Angel? 

Angel: Yeah, that's my name, so don't wear it off. 

Yugi: *snickers* Angel, I need to talk to you. 

Angel: Yeah, so do I, but I have to ask you one thing. 

Yugi: What's that?

Angel: Two things, One, not in public. Two, at my house.

Yugi: *nods* I get the point.

*****************ANGEL'S HOUSE********************

Yugi: What are you doing, Angel? 

Angel: I've been thinking, I know that you and Yami were in only one body for a very long time. I thought that if I could separate you two, thing could make life a lot easier. 

Yugi: Just how are you going to do that? 

Angel: *goes onto her sanctuary and gets the gold box, brings it to her room and opens it and reveals the Silver Heart* Yugi, did I ever tell you that there were actually three of these hearts? *Yugi shakes head* Well they are as follows, the one I have is the Silver Heart also known as the Pure Moon Heart. The Second one was Golden Heart also known as Pure Sun Heart and the final one is the Rainbow Heart which was called the Pure Soul Heart. 

Yugi: So that means that someone might have the other two?

Angel: Actually one. *sees Yugi's confused look and continued* The Rainbow Heart was destroyed 5,000 years ago by the high priest who was greedy. He could only use the heart if he was a kind person, however he wasn't and the Heart was destroyed, then that's how the Shadow Realm was set loose. 

Yugi: oh. 

Angel: And we could use it very easily. I only use it for emergencies. But this is too important. *she hands Yugi the Silver Heart and puts he box down*

Yugi: But why are you trusting me with this? *holds the Silver Heart out*

Angel: Yugi, *pauses and puts her hands on his shoulders* Look. I want you to use it for a while, just in case. But I need Yami for a second. *Yugi turns his head away from her gaze* Yugi…I *Yugi shoves her hands from his shoulders and put the Silver Heart on the bed* 

Yugi: I can't do it. *tears start to pour from his eyes* I can't! *he falls to his knees and cries on the floor*

Angel: Yugi! *kneels next to him and puts his head in her shoulder* Shh. It's alright. It's alright, Yugi. *strokes his hair gently* Shh. You're okay.

Yugi: I don't know what to do, Angel. I'm weak.

Angel: *pulls him to her lap and uses her finger to make Yugi's chin go up* No you aren't, if you were weak, how come you're living today? *Yugi tries to talk-back, but thinks about what she said and closes his mouth* Thought so. You're not weak, Yugi. You just haven't seen the strength that you posses. 

Yugi: *thinks and tries to change the subject* Angel?

Angel: Hmm? 

Yugi: Do you love me?

Angel: Of course, no matter what you do, say, or go, I'm always there for you Yugi. No matter how far we are apart. *gently kisses Yugi's forehead and hugs him tightly* That's what friends are for, they look out for each other.

Yugi: Thank you, Angel that means a lot to me. 

Angel: Don't mention it. *winks at Yugi and lets him stand* We got to let this work. *turns around* Meatea! Where are you? * a ghostly figure went through the door causing Yugi to yelp in fear. Meatea laughed at Yugi's expression and hovered in mid-air* You know why you're here.

Meatea: Yes, and I'm ready to work on my own body

Yugi: Wait a minute, did she say on my own body?

Angel: You heard right, Yugi. I'm using the Silver heart to separate us. 

Yugi: Are you sure this works? 

Meatea: You think? I made the Silver Heart, Yugi. 

Yugi: *looks at Meatea* You made the Silver Heart?

Angel &Meatea: *give Yugi a 'duh' look*

Yugi: Okay, forget what I said. *hands Angel the Silver Heart* 

*Angel and Meatea both put their hands on the Silver Heart and chant a spell only they could hear. The Gem glowed softly and the brightness grew and grew, causing Yugi to shield his eyes. When the light faded Yugi saw two normal beings in front of him. Meatea was standing on solid ground, looking solid herself. Yugi gave a gasp and leaned on the bed*

Meatea: *looking at her hands* I'm solid again! 

Angel: Well, that went smoothly. Anyways now that it works on us, then it could work on Yugi and Yami.

Yugi: *looking at both of them* does it hurt?

Angel: *shakes her head* 

Yugi: Well, I guess Yami- *exactly when he said his name, Yami walked in, turning his head away from them so they didn't see his blushing* Right on time.

Yami: I overheard the conversation. 

Angel: *in her head* Man, where does he come from all the time? Does he do that to scare us? *looks at Yami, she sees the guiltiness in his eyes that she almost felt that he was drinking the life out of her cuz' it was freaking her out* Yami? Is it okay with you?

Yami: *looks at Angel, his faces turns from sad to happiness. He walks quickly towards her and hugs her tightly causing Angel to almost collapse* Angel, I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday. And Meatea *letting go of Angel and winking at Meatea* I'm sorry for a misunderstanding. 

Angel: I don't think there should be any apologies.

Meatea: But anyways, we both accept the apology. 

****************AT TEA'S HOUSE**********************

*Tea is at home, kind of surprised of how many roses and notes that she received, she looked at the letter. She was excited of what he said this time. She was sort of desperate about opening the letter, but she wanted to wait till she was in bed. When it was past midnight, she almost forgot about it. She laid on her stomach and opened the letter quickly and almost dropped all the rose petals on the floor. She smelled the sweet scent as she read the letter*

Dear Tea,

I think you were kind of desperate about the last letter kept you guessing, well, you'll know who I am soon enough. I have been waiting for this moment for so long to let this all fall. And to make it up to you, especially. I wish I could speak to you more, but I'm just too shy to tell you the love I have to share in the bottom of my heart. I hope that you will understand my feelings, because I'm going to hold on for a perfect moment to tell you what was in the bottom of my heart that I kept there for years ever since I knew you. I think I said too much. I promise that I will give you another letter and then I will show you the one who loved you for so long, but stayed quiet. 

Sincerely, 

Your Secret Admirer

Tea: *punched her pillow* Damn! This guy just keeps me guessing, how am I going to find out who it is? *growls and turns over* This sucks!

*******AT ANGEL'S HOUSE********

*they already did the separation, I felt lazy and didn't feel like writing it all over again* 

Yami: *looking at his hands* This…..this is….-

Angel: *finishing his sentence* unbelievable? *Yami chuckles* 

Yugi: How long does this last? *looking at Meatea*

Meatea: Well, as long as you two are alive, it lasts very long, but it's not permanent. You can always do that mental link and-

Yami &Yugi: How did you know we could do that!?!?!

Meatea: *rolls eyes* as I was saying, and also become one again, but there is one big thing that both of you should be aware of, if either of you gets killed, the other dies with it *both Yami and Yugi gulped* 

Angel: oh, forget about that, Meatea. Yugi, you know the reservation that we set up for you and Tea?

Yugi: *nods*

Angel: We're canceling it.

Yugi: WHAT!?!?!?

Angel: *backs away a little* Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take a chill pill-

Yugi: WHY DID YOU-

Angel: Getting there. I'm putting you both up for something even better. *holds out a reservation to a cruise and waves it in the air* Just for all of us, so you don't spoil yourself in the luxury. 

Yugi: *jaw drop* You got a week getaway on a cruise-line??? You've got to be kidding me!!!!

Angel: *puts it on her dresser table* Well, I have another reason. The Water Guardian is on the lose and where would you find her?

Yami: That's easy. The ocean. 

Angel: exactly, so we're not wasting our time. The school says that the repairs are going to take a while so anyways this could be our chance. And the boat leaves tomorrow, so both of you *looking at both Yami and Yugi* better get the others to get ready too. 

Yugi: *runs to Angel and hugs her* This day I'm never going to forget.

Yami: *to himself* Neither am I, Yugi, neither am I. 

*****************END OF PART 6***************

MAHWAHHAHAHA! Man do I love to keep you guessing! Anyways, this chappie was longer than I thought it was going to be so that means it's going to be longer boys and girls! Heheh! Well, I'm off to write the next chappie so please be patient and don't hurt me I had to stop somewhere. *runs behind the couch* don't hurt me I said! And this time, no previews HA!! 


	7. Part 7: Aquana: The Aqua Guardian

Clash of the Elementals

Part 7

Billie: *growls and folds arms* NO! I'M NOT SAYING IT! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! *pause* okay! Sheesh, people these days. *looks at Shadow Guardian* could you say it for me Shadowen? Please? 

Shadowen: Billie doesn't own YGO! But she does own me *winks* , my siblings, Angel, Meatea, Martian and Mr. Mount. *grunts* oh I hate that guy! 

Billie: *pause* all rightie then! Let's get on with the fic! Sorry if I got you all so tempted of what happens next, you might be shocked. It's going to be a twist of trial with love. With Yami/Angel and in the next part it's going to be Yami/????.

Shadowen: Billie! Now you spilled the beans! 

Billie: Opps.

*********AT YUGI'S HOUSE*********

Grandpa: *looks from Yugi to Yami, noticing they have been separated* Yugi, explain. 

Yugi: It's a long story, grandpa. But I'll make sure that you'll…uh…understand? *Angel runs in the shop and closes the door behind her out of breath*

Angel: Phew. Weather here these days. *wipes the sweat from her forehead and looks at Grandpa, with a stunned look on his face* Solomon I can explain.

Grandpa: O, I hope you can, cuz' I can't tell which one is my grandson anymore *everyone except Solomon, sweat drops* 

Angel: I have to tell you something. *motions him to the kitchen where they talked privately, it was a few minutes, then Grandpa came back with his face in satisfaction* Okay, now that's settled. I'm better be off we have a big day tomorrow!

Everyone: Bye, Angel! 

Angel: see ya later, ya'll! *she runs out the door*

Joey: why do I always forget she's American?

Martian: Got me. *looks at Tea* What's the matter with you?

Tea: I'm not so sure about the cruise, I don't think I want to come. 

All Boys: WHAT?!?!?

Tristan: What are you saying?!?!? This going to be an experience of a lifetime! There's something wrong with you Tea! 

Tea: I know, *pause* I don't think that I should.

Yugi: Angel did this because she wanted us to have a good time during the school break! She's going to be so upset when she finds out that you don't wanna come.

Tea: But- *thinks about it and shuts up* 

Martian: *looking at everyone,* well, I better- *he was cut off by a ring of a phone, he jerked his hand on his back pocket and pulled put a electric blue cell phone* Shoot, it's my dad. He's going to kill me. *he turns the phone on and walks into another part of the room so the others couldn't hear* Yeah, *pause* really? *pause* well, okay. I'm going to go now so. *comes out and walks out the door and waves goodbye to his friends as they wave back. He smiles and closed the door behind him* Alright, that was a smooth move, they fell for it, Angel. Now you were saying? 

Angel: *in a different tone* Well, tell you this. Meet me at the ocean dock and I'll tell you there.

Martian: Okay. *hangs up his cell phone, gets on his bike and drives away*

******AT THE DOCK******

*Martian looks around, only seeing fog everywhere. He looks at his watch, it read 12:30AM. He looked ahead to see Angel sitting on the dock holding a green gem in her hand*

Martian: So you're going to tell me? Angel? 

Angel: *turns around, then faces the ocean* Martian, can I ask you something? 

Martian: Can you? (Billie: My mom nags me about that!) 

Angel: *rolls eyes* Well, MAY I ask you something? 

Martian: That's better. Anything.

Angel: You know about the guardians and all, can you be responsible for something?

Martian: Sure, what is it? 

Angel: Well. *stands up* You're the only one I can trust with this for now. *turns around pulls her hand out holding something, Martian placed his hand under hers. And as he did, Angel opened her hand, Martian looked at it. It was a fire-shaped ruby necklace* It's Fiery's Fire. It's a special jewel that holds most of Fiery's powers. I have the others, but for now, I want you to keep this because I want to make sure that the Shadow Realm doesn't get their hands on all of them.

Martian: Can I see them? *in interest* 

Angel: Can you? (Billie: oh she got him that time) 

Martian: MAY I see them? 

Angel: *snickers* Of course. *turns around and picks up a large box. She opens it to reveal the other 17 necklaces. All resembling a certain Guardian. (Billie: I'll explain them all at the end)* 

Martian: *wolf whistle* Lot's of gems. 

Angel: Yep, and I'm trusting you with a few of them, but don't use Aquana's Tears. *holds out a teardrop-shaped sapphire that was shined very well*

Martian: Why? 

Angel: Because I'm going to use it to track down Aquana. 

Martian: *grabs the following: Ramsey's Love, Foresta's Herbs, and Thuderies' Lightning*

Angel: Martian, *pause* Now I owe you.

*********NEXT DAY READY FOR THE CRUISE***********

Yugi: alright guys you ready? 

Angel: I don' think Joey is.

Yugi: Why?

Angel: Because look what he's doing right now. *Yugi turns around. He sees Joey trying to pull his suitcase out of the trunk. Yugi raises his hands in the air as Angel laughs softly*

Tristan: So how do look? *Angel and Yugi turn around to see Tristan in a tux with a white carnation in his coat pocket* Ladies will love me!

Angel: Lookin' sharp, but just keep you point to yourself, or else the 'ladies' stare at you. *Tristan takes Angel's advice and shuts up*

Mai: I'm here! *walks casually in a silver strapless dress with glitter on the dress part* Nice cover eh? 

Angel: Nice, that's all I can say. *Yugi shakes his head, he and Yami were wearing a blue tuxedos*

Yami: *looks at Angel, not blinking* Angel, is Meatea wearing what you're wearing? *Angel looked at him, she was wearing a midnight black strapless dress with a slit that went up to her knee. She also had a black rose on her ear and she was wearing crescent earrings that was held by a silver string. She was wearing her Moon Celestial which went above her chest. Yami couldn't help but just stare at her beauty* 

Angel: No she's wearing something else. *Yami looks up and sees Meatea and sees her in the same outfit, except it was all white and her earrings were sun-shaped, a white rose was on her ear and Yami gave her the Sun Celestial to wear for the moment so she and Angel could look like twins* 

Yugi: This will be interesting *noticing Yami almost drooling* 

Tea: I'm here! Like the dress *it's the same one that Mai picked out for her date with Yugi* Mai, Angel. Thanks!

Angel: Mai should take the credit. 

Mai: *shrugs* 

Joey: Okay it got it *holding a suitcase, with Martian and Serenity following him*

Meatea: Angel, are you sure that they'll allow this many people to come in? *there were 10 people standing* 

Angel: *rolls eyes* It said I can have 12 friends, so we're cool. 

Martian: Well, let's go!

Yugi: Wait! *everyone stops* aren't we forgetting something? 

Angel: *looks at Yugi* Hmmmm *then it hits her* Yugi! Thanks for reminding me! *opens her suitcase and pulls out the reservation* we'll be needing this.

Yugi: Okay! Now we can go! 

******IN THE S.S SNOWSTAR MAIDEN********

Cast: WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW! *the ship was huge! Think of the Pokemon on that show about the St. Anne ship that's how big it is* 

Meatea: This is so beautiful! *looks at the others with their eyes darting left and right as though they were little kids in a candy store* Do you think we should go to our rooms so we could unpack?

Joey: No…..Not yet. *starring at something below the deck* 

Meatea: Why? 

Joey, Tristan and Martian: HOT CHICKS AT 12'O CLOCK!!!! *Yami, Yugi and Girls sweat drop* 

*Angel grabs Joey and Tristan's ears while Meatea grabs Martian's*

Angel: Alright boys, I think it's about time that we washed you eyes a little bit. *Meatea and Angel drag the drooling boys to the rooms* 

*****************OUTSIDE THE ROOMS************  
Mai: Okay! Girls get the left door, Boys get the right! 

*Angel opens the left door, when she did a boy screams like a girl. Angel turns away and closes it* 

Serenity: What's wrong?

Angel: There's already someone in it!

Mai: Opps wrong rooms *flips the card over* OH! It's 188, not 881! *everyone sweat-drops*

Martian: Okay everyone this is Mai's blonde moment!!!

Mai: *grabs Martian's ear* I heard that you blackhead!!!!! *she's practically squeezing his ear to turn purple*

Martian: I'M-OW-SO-OW-SO-OW OW- SORRY!! *everyone sweat drops even more*

********OUTSIDE THE RIGHT ROOMS************* 

Angel: Okay this better be the right rooms, Mai! *opens the left door, ready for any screaming, but didn't hear any* OKAY! IT'S SAFE!! *Boys run in the right door, and girls run in the left*

Yugi: HOLD ON A MINUTE THIS ROOM IS PINK!!!!!! 

Meatea: THIS ROOM IS GREY!!!!!!!

Angel: *smacks Mai's head* Right rooms, just wrong places! Another blonde moment for Mai!

Mai: *tries to grab Angel's neck but before she could lay a finger on her, Angel already zoomed in the other side* 

**************IN THE GIRL ROOM**************

Angel: Are you done yet?

Mai: No.

Angel: Are you sure?

Mai: No.

Angel: Are you even in the shower?

Mai: No.

Angel: Are you doing anything??

Mai: No.

Angel: Is no all you know??

Mai: No.

Angel: Then say something different than no!!!

Mai: okay…….No.

Angel: *throws her hands on the air* I give up!

Meatea: All you have been saying is questions, maybe you'll take the place of Regis someday.

Angel: Huh? Since when did you watch 'Who wants to be a Millionaire?' 

Meatea: Yesterday when you gave Martian the Necklaces of Power.

Angel: How did you-

Meatea: You forgot about our link.

Angel: Damnit.

Meatea: Don't worry I won't tell anyone. *leaves and Tea walks towards Angel*

Angel: Hey, what's up?

Tea: Nothing. 

Angel: Then what life is that?

Tea: very funny.

Angel: don't you think? I thought you said nothing.

Tea: ANGEL!!! *grabs Angel and smacks her softly* 

Angel: You know I'm kidding! Let go!

Mai: *gets out of the bathroom* Okay, enough with the kindergarten games. Let's go party! *runs out ramming into people. Angel and Tea sweat-drop*

********************IN THE POOLS**************************

Angel: Holy crap this ship is huge!!!! *there are at least 10 pools for Pete's sake*

Meatea: well, to put it in a good way, at least none of them are crowded.

Yugi: I guess you got a point there. *looks around* Hey, where's Joey?

Tea: *looks around too then sweat-drops*

Angel: Uh, what's going on?

Tea: Look for yourself. * she points at one of the pools where Joey is chasing hot girls, Meatea, Yugi, and Angel sweat-drop as well* 

Tristan: Hey gu- HELLO!!! *starts chasing the girls as well. Meatea, Angel, Tea, and Yugi have even bigger sweat-drops* 

Martian: *looks at them* I'm not that girl crazy, just when I want to. *Meatea, Angel and Tea sigh in relief. Yugi looks at him in a confused way* What?

Yugi: What do you mean when you want to?

Martian: When all is lost you have to be desperate. *they sweat-drop again* (Shadowen: how far can they sweat-drop anyways? Billie: Got me)

Yugi: *shakes his head and looks around* Hey where's Yami?

Angel: Well, he's not over where the Girl-chasers are. I'll go to the rooms and see if he's there.

Martian: Well, he was kind of in the bathroom.

Angel: NO DIP!!! *runs back inside*

********IN THE BOY'S ROOMS*************

Yami: I don't know if I can do this! *holds a locket in his hand* How could I tell Angel that -

Angel: *covers eyes* That you're naked?

Yami: GYA!!! *slams the bathroom door* What are you doing here?!?!?

Angel: sorry, nature can be cruel. 

Yami: *quickly puts some boxers on and opens the door* Yeah, I know. But can you?

Angel: well, Mr. Attitude. Woke up in the wrong side of the bed?

Yami: I- *grunts* Never mind. 

Angel: *not knowing what she was doing, she puts her hand on Yami's chest* When did you get a tan or something?

Yami: *In his head: man she's got a touch that kills* Well, you know my origin is Egypt.

Angel: Oh yeah. My bad. *starts rubbing his chest, Yami slowly put his arms around her and bent his head down to kiss her. As they're lips met, Yami put his hand on Angel's chest almost caused her to fall, but Yami kept her from falling*

Yami: *lets go of her, but Angel still has her hands on his chest* Why do we always do that?

Angel: I don' know. Maybe it's a reason, or maybe this is something I was waiting from you. *pulls Yami's head towards her and captured his lips once more, longer this time. Neither of them wanted to end it, but they released their mouths and hungered for air. It wasn't long till their lips rejoined, Yami slowly placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her deeper almost causing Angel to lean on the wall. Yami lets her go but still keeps his hands on her shoulders. (Billie: Okay, I'm jus' going to leave them there for a while cuz' I know some of you are probably gagging by now and this fic is supposed to be PG!!)*

*******************AT THE BOW**********************

*Tea is outside watching the water move slowly, crashing waves into the boat and lost in thought. Meatea finds her and watches as well. Meatea hated the silence, so she started a conversation*

Meatea: You okay, Tea? You seem quiet.

Tea: I'm fine, I just don't know about something.

Meatea: 'bout what? 

Tea: *pulls out a note from her pocket* I have a guy that likes me.

Meatea: That's strange. *trying to be surprised*

Tea: What's strange about it?

Meatea: *shocked at what she said she tries to cover it up* Oh! Nothing….Nothing.

Tea: What do you- *before she could say another word, a loud roar of thunder raged loudly and crashed near the ship and caused both girls to fly backwards and land on their backs*

Meatea: *sits up* That storm came out of nowhere. *noticing the clear sky turned very black. A white light appeared on her chest. She pulled out the sun celestial to see that the necklace was glowing like crazy. That only meant one thing* Tea! Quick we got to get out of here!

Tea: Why? *she was cut off with a flash of electric blue light* (Billie: And no it's not Martian's cell phone. Shadowen: Bad joke. Billie: HEY!)

*****************************MEANWHILE**********************

Angel: Why are you acting secret Yami?

Yami: Long story, but- *he stops when he heard a loud shriek of pain and horror. Both Yami and Angel jump and run to the balcony and see Tea and Meatea backing away from what seemed to be a electric blue cluster of light*

Angel: *Angel looks down and see that the moon celestial was gleaming like crazy, reacting to the light. She whispers* This could only mean one thing. *she looks at Yami and says aloud* We have to get down there now!

*************************AT THE BOW*********************************  


*Meatea tries to look at the blue light before her, but the light was so bright she had to shield her eyes with her right hand. Tea was still on the floor, frightened at what might happen. Meatea used her left hand to grab her celestial but a large blue scaly tail wrapped around her arm and pulled her toward the light. Meatea quickly tore her right hand away from her face to see that she was inches from the light, but when she got closer she saw two cold ice blue eyes staring at her. The tail was tightened it's grip on Meatea's arm and caused the scales on it to cut in her skin deeply making blood trickle down and making Meatea winced in the terrible pain. She felt the scales cut deeper in her skin by the second as she was face to face with Aquana, The Water Guardian. The tail released her hand, then quickly wrapped around Meatea's waist and tugged her and pulled her in the air as Aquana jumped in the water with Meatea in tow*

Tea: *she gains control of her body and runs to the bow, trying to find a trace of Aquana or Meatea, but the waves were covered with….ice?* Meatea?!?!

Angel: What happened, Tea? Where's Meatea? *running quickly and Yami at her heels*

Tea: I don't know, the Water Guardian just grabbed her then pulled her in the sea! And that's not all, the boat is surrounded by ice!

Angel& Yami: Ice? *they look down and sure enough, ice was surrounding the ship causing it to stop in it's tracks and spreading upwards the ship*

Tea: What do we do? 

Angel: We have to think of something…..Wait! *she pulls out Aquana's Tear and held it up high, as she did the sapphire gem glowed bright blue and shined brightly causing Yami and Tea to shield their eyes. When it faded, Angel was gone* 

Yami: Angel? *pause* ANGEL?!? 

Angel's voice in the distance: Down here!

Tea: Angel where are you we can't see you.

Angel: Look down already! *Yami and Tea do so and she Angel with Aquana's Tear Necklace around her neck and was surrounded by ice but she made a small pool large enough for her to float on, the ice still spread on the ship, but the ice didn't even touch her. She still had her white shirt on but what made Yami and Tea gasp was the Angel had a silver tail that wisped back and forth underwater. Her hands looked like duck webbed feet and on the sides of her neck she had flapping slits that looked like gills * I forgot to tell you about the necklaces, but uh, let me get Meatea or else she's going to drown! *before they could say another word, ice nearby Angel busted and Aquana jumped out of the water with Meatea still wrapped around her tail, soaking wet and appeared to be unconscious* 

Aquana: So? Trying to find me with the Power necklace? Well here I am, Celestial Carrier, and I will destroy both of you at once! *suddenly an iceberg appeared out of nowhere and Angel was on it. She tried to move but her tail couldn't move. She was flapping around like she was a caught fish* Now you're mine! *Aquana pulls fork-like ( Billie: like in Little Mermaid like Triton's Staff and all, and by the way, I don't own The Little Mermaid) staff and throws it directly at her, but before it reached her, A black paw grabbed it and broke it in two* 

Angel: About time!! *Shadowen looks at her and shakes his head*

Shadowen: Me? At least I saved your butt!

Angel: Never mind that! Just get Meatea out of there!

Shadowen: With pleasure! *he jumps out of the iceberg and his black wings appear and he takes flight. He soars back with his arrow pointing at Aquana. He lets it go, but Aquana jumps out of the way and lands on the side of the ship, making ice grow there and spread through out the ship* She's too quick! She's using Meatea's energy to fight me off!

Angel: Just how low can she go?

Shadowen: Far lower than you think! 

Aquana: So you finally figured out my secret. Now I will destroy this Princess and destroy the future Rainbow Princess! 

Angel: *looking at Aquana, confused* The Future….Rainbow Princess? 

*suddenly, Aquana growls in pain as a dagger that came out of nowhere shot at her strait at the back and Aquana released her grip on Meatea. She whirled around to find that Yami shot the dagger*

Angel & Shadowen: Good shot.

Yami: You may insult me, but you will not lay a paw on the girls.

Aquana: We'll see about that! *she jumps high in the air and lands in front of Yami and Tea, walking slowly and causing ice to spread rapidly across the wooden floor*

Angel: Great! Now Yami and Tea are in trouble! Lightana! *Lightana appears out of nowhere* Take care of Meatea. Shadowen, you come with me.

****************BACK AT THE BOW***************************

Tea: Now what do we do?

*suddenly a white arrow appears an stabs Aquana directly at the heart. She looked at the two furiously*

Aquana: You've done enough to me! Now which one of you shot that at me? 

Tea& Yami: Don't look at me! 

*Another one shot at her and it stabbed directly at her front left leg causing it to fall on it's knees. Tea and Yami turn around to see Yugi (Billie: Surprised you didn't I?) with a white bow in his hand*

Yami: Yugi??

Yugi: Angel taught me.

Angel: *airborne with Shadowen, crossing her arms and nodding in satisfaction* Man I'm good teacher. 

Shadowen: Forget about that! Aquana is getting up! *Angel looks down to see Aquana getting up* 

Angel: You're good as mine! *aims a black arrow and let it go and it shot directly in the back. Aquana gave a loud howl of pain, fell to the floor and turned into the Water Gem* OH YEAH!!! I'M GOOD! UH HUH!!!

Shadowen: *face faults* Oh, brother! 

****************BACK AT THE SHIP**********************************

Angel: I think that was beginner's luck there, Yugi. But I think you did it like a pro. *sniffs and starts crying a little* I'm a good teacher.

Yugi: *he crossed his arms and bowed* You're taught me well, Master. *Angel just snickered* 

Joey & Tristan: WHAT?!?! WE MISSED THE WHOLE THING!?!?!?!?!?

Tea: Yep! You should've been there! *Joey and Tristan amine-fall*

Yami: *walks behind Angel* uh…. Angel?

Angel: *turns around* Yes…Yami?

Yami: *turns red and gives her a small golden box* Here.

Angel: Oh, Yami! You shouldn't have. *she opens the box to reveal the locket* Yami. It's beautiful. *Angel kisses Yami on the cheek* Thank you.

Joey: Oh come on! Enough with the mushy stuff! Let's go and eat!

Angel: Joey, you always put that stomach of yours first!

Tristan: So? I'm with him! *Everyone except Joey and Tristan either face faulted or sweat-dropped*

Meatea: Well, I'll have to agree with them! I am kind of hungry. 

Angel: I'm with you let's eat! 

*everyone leaves except Angel standing there. She turns around to see Shadowen, smiling*

Shadowen: Just one more and the prophecy will be complete.

Angel: Yep and I think that we all know that we will meet that goal, Shadowen. I know it!

Shadowen: Hmm. *nods and disappears*

Angel: *noticed that she was alone* HEY GUYS!! WAIT UP!!!

*****************************END OF PART 7*************************************  
Billie: PHEW! FINALLY!

Shadowen: Well, explain the necklaces!

Billie: alright! 

*****************************************

Rainbow Guardians

Fiery- Fiery's Lava

Earthries- Earthries's Stone

Thuderies-Thuderies's Lightning

Lightana- Lightana's Light

Foresta-Foresta's Herbs

Aquana- Aquana's Tears

Phycana- Phycana's Magic

Shadowen-Shadowen's Shadow

Neontana- Neontana's Rainbow

*******************************

Star Guardians

Volcano- Volcano's Rage

Earthquan- Earthquan's Roar

Lightnia- Lightnia's Rumble

Vinaga- Vinaga's Vines

Iceicana- Iceicana's Sadness

Magina-Magina's Hope 

Shadnow- Shadnow's Darkness

Lianata- Lianata's Star

Ramsey- Ramsey's Love

**************************

Billie: More to come!

Shadowen: I HAVE MORE SIBLINGS?!?!?!

Billie: *holds out a mallet* One word-

Shadowen: OKAY I'll be quiet!

Billie: *puts mallet down* Okay! ^_^

Shadowen --;;


	8. Part 8: The Betrayal:In the SS SNOWSTAR ...

Clash of the Elementals

(Part 8)

Billie: And so it begins.

Shadowen: What begins?

Billie: The Yami/Angel bashing.

Shadowen: What are you going to do to them, Billie?

Billie: *uses her fingers to count* A little bit of bashing, insulting, betrayal, and little bit of cursing!

Shadowen: KIDS! DO NO READ THIS PART!!!

Billie: Hey, can't I have a little bit of fun? ^_^

Shadowen: A little bit of what you ask for is too much! --;;

Billie: Oh well, I don't own YUGIOH! But I own the Guardians, Angel, Meatea , Martian, Mr. Mount

*shudders* , and OUR NEW GUEST, KYLE!!!

Kyle: *shyly* Hi.

Billie: Oh well, anyways, he's going to be something of the unimaginable!

Kyle: *sweat-drops* Ecstatic.

Shadowen: My thoughts exactly!

Billie: *glares and snaps her fingers. Then a humongous mallet appears in her hand* Say one more thing

and I'll bash you to the next time zone!! *Kyle and Shadowen step back* That's better.

Shadowen and Kyle: *sigh*

*************************AT THE DINNER TABLE****************************

Joey and Tristan: Hey! I'll some of those and those and those! *Grabs a variety of food while the others and

Random people sweat-drop*

Random person 1: How embarrassing! 

Random person 2: *To Angel* Are those your friends?

Angel: *shakes head* I don't know them. 

Yugi: Angel, I don't know about you, but I think I'm not hungry at the moment. With those two *referring

to Joey and Tristan* I lost my appetite.

Angel: Got that right. And I think the others agree. *looks at Yugi* You know what? I think I'm going to

bed Yugi cuz' heck of a lot of things have been going on today.

Yugi: Alright. I'll tell the others if they look for you. 

Angel: Okay, Night Yugi.

Yugi: Night. 

**********************IN THE HALL WAYS**************************

Angel: *yawns* I had a rough day. I think I'm going to take a relaxing bath, then I'm going to slip on some

PJ's and get to bed! *starts running a little faster, then rams into someone and falls on her rear end* OW!

Watch where you're going buddy! *she opens her eyes to see a little boy about in the age of 9 with black hair with silver highlights. He looked at her with innocent lime green eyes, that looked like he was crying. Angel uttered a squeak in guiltiness, hoping that his parents weren't around* OMG! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? 

Boy: I'm okay. It's just that- *he turns around. But only he sees black fire appearing on a form of the Reaper of Cards, except it had Black Moon Staff. It pointed the staff directly at Angel. The boy knew what to do. He grabbed Angel's hand and pulled her across the hall* Where is your room? 

Angel: Room 881. Why?

Boy: I'll explain there! *he noticed that someone was watching, he needed to warn the Future Princess about the danger* (Billie: Does that 'Future Princess' ring a bell?)

Angel: Okay! *uncertainly*

*******************************IN THE ROOM*************************

*The boy practically dragged her to the room and threw her inside and slammed the door behind him. He wisped around and locked the door*

Angel: I'm impressed that none of the windows are broken. And that none of the neighbors are cursing.

Boy: *to himself* Figures. She doesn't remember. *he turns around and glares* Well, do you possess a celestial?

Angel: *to herself* Great! Now a _9-year-old _wants the celestial! *her face darkens* That will be none of your concern. 

Boy: Well it is now. *he holds out a necklace that is a shape of the Moon Celestial, but it was cold, dark black opal it looked like one of the Power necklaces* Does this prove anything?

Angel: *puzzled at the moment* Shadowen is not going to be happy about this. *As though on cue, Shadowen appears and glares at the boy* What did I tell you?

Boy: *showing no fear* I don't care.

Shadowen: Little boy. Where did you get the Reaper of the Guardians Crystal?

Angel: Say wha?

Boy: None of your concern.

Shadowen: I'll take it to my custody for now_, young man_. *outstretches his right paw to take it, but the boy swipes it away before Shadowen could swipe it himself* Now, I'm warning you. You hand me that over right now or else the Reaper will claim your soul-

Boy: *finishing Shadowen's sentence* to proceed to shallow you to a forever and painful death. I know, I know. 

Angel: *finally getting what Shadowen is trying to tell him* Give it to him now.

Boy: No.

Angel: *she turns completely dark and evil. Then she glomps the boy and grabs the necklace from him. He pounces on her and bites her on the arm* YOW!! YOU LITTLE SON OF A-(insert 1cussword here)!!! (Billie: I know, I should raise up the rating on this fic to PG-13!) 

Shadowen: *under his breath* potty-mouth.

Boy: *after getting smacked in the face* Man! What did you do to that hand of yours? Stick it in the heater and blew it with a hair dryer?

Angel: You're close.

Shadowen: *face faults* 

Boy: *panting hard* Okay, I give up. *falls to the floor and continues to pant* Why are you such a pain?

Shadowen: She's never like this, she's a devil undercover. *Angel glares daggers at him* Mmmmaybe not. 

Angel: Anyways, are you going to give me the necklace or what?

Boy: Yes, take it. But I warn you I will curse you.

Angel: Before you do that, what is your name and I'm sorry that I hit you. *pause and Shadowen clears his throat* and cursed at you. 

Boy: My name is Kyle. And I accept your apology, you are just like Rivera. 

Shadowen: Wait! You know Rivera?

Kyle: Yes, the past Princess of the Rainbow. Now the generation was broken and now a new Princess shall take over. 

Shadowen: Meaning….*looks at Angel* you. 

Angel: You know about me. And you want the celestial?

Kyle: No. I don't want it. I just want to borrow it to restore my hickari.

Angel & Shadowen: HICKARI?!?!

Angel: Then that must mean you have a millennium item?

Kyle: *looks at Angel and nods* The Millennium Star. *he holds it up. It was a eight pointed star with the Eye of Ra on the center (Billie: It looks like a compass rose to be exact)* I have an ability to see different kinds of powers and can give me an ability to use them against enemies. And I am allowed to curse those I hate. 

Shadowen: And you just cursed Angel.

Angel: Can you reverse it?

Kyle: Yes, but you would have to suffer the consequences. 

Angel: Oh no. 

Shadowen: that's perfecto!

Angel: And what consequences would those be?

Kyle: death.

Shadowen: Maybe that could be a problem.

Kyle: I only cursed to have a terrible, hardest challenged she faced which she will do now She will have to do this on her own. *the Millennium Star glows and fades both Angel and Shadowen are asleep* You will not remember me. 

********************************IN THE BOYS ROOM*******************************

*Yami is standing at the Balcony dreaming about Angel. He wanted her so much. And so badly. He looked at the stars and sighed* (Billie: OKAY! I'm going to stop his thinking….NOW!)

Yami: I think it's time for me to go to bed. *when he turns around he sees Meatea crying* Nani? What's wrong, Meatea? *We walks to her and holds her in his arms*

Meatea: Nothing. I just keep thinking about Rivera. How she died and all. *sobs and wipes the tears in her eyes*

Yami: *looks at her* Please, don't cry, you make yourself cry a river.

Meatea: Thanks for the remark.

Yami: *chuckles*

*they are silent for a minute, then Meatea said seven words*

Meatea: *looks up at Yami* Mo noan tekentista. 

Yami: *how didn't understand the language* What did you say?

Meatea: Mo noan tekentista. I love you, so much it hurts.

*Yami and Meatea's noses are inches apart* (Billie: I'll make you guess)

***********************BACK AT THE GIRLS ROOM***********************  


Shadowen: What happened?

Angel: *yawns* I don't know. I had the freakiest dream ever.

Shadowen: What was it about?

Angel: It was a boy, who had a millennium item.

Shadowen: *laughs* Comon' There are only seven items in this world! 

Angel: I agree with you, but - *pause* It seemed so real.

Shadowen: *thinks about it* Coming to think of it, I think I had the same dream.

Angel: What does that mean?

Shadowen: *looks at her in concern* I don't know, Angel. I don't know.

*******************THE PREVIOUS ROOM***********************

Yami: Meatea?

Meatea: *noticing what she said* s-sorry! It just came….I'm sorry Yami. 

Yami: I know it's hard for you to except the fact that Angel beat you to me, I know how you feel.

Meatea: You have a point there. It's just that I wanted to be with you ever since you saved me. I will never forget that. No matter if Angel is out with you, I will still-*she stopped because she stood up and turned away*

Yami: Meatea?

Meatea: Forget about it Yami, forget about what I said.

Yami: *sigh* Meatea if you say you _love _me, just _say it._

Meatea: Fine. I love you. *sarcastically* 

Yami: *chuckles and stands behind Meatea* It wasn't that hard, now was it?

Meatea: Ha ha…Very funny. *she turns around and their lips are just one inch away from each other, but her head was down*

*they stay like that for practically a very long time*

Yami: M-Meatea?

Meatea: *she looks up and their lips meet* (Billie: UH OH!!!! WE'RE IN TROUBLE!!)

******************IN THE GIRLS ROOM***************

Angel: *sitting on the right side of the bed with her head down and her hands to her chin and her arms to her knees* Shadowen, do you think it's a warning?

Shadowen: Angel, I don't know and we will never find out unless we have the same dream again.

Angel: *she doesn't say anything, instead she stands up feeling something strange touching her lips* Shadowen, I'll be right back. *goes to the hall way and opens the other door which lead to the Boy's room* 

*******************IN THE SCENE OF THE CRIME*************************

*When the door opened, Yami and Meatea didn't seem to notice, cuz it was opened silently and very quickly. They stopped dead when the lights turned on. They turned around to see Angel in rage and in shock* 

Meatea: Angel, it's not what it looks like-

Angel: OH I GET IT PERFECTLY! *Yami looked into Angel's eyes and saw how much anger she had inside of her. She was furious. She gave one glare at Yami and especially Meatea and stormed away*

Yami: *regaining his senses* Angel! Wait, come back! *Yami runs after her*

Meatea: *seeing what she did* Why? What have I done?

*******************************END OF PART 8*******************************

Billie: Heh! This is the shortest Part on the whole ficcy!

Shadowen: What happened to Angel?

Billie: Getting there. She's going to have a little privacy and try to lick her wounds on her own.

Shadowen: You are the meanest person I have ever met.

Billie: *stands up* Oh yeah? Well, I'm going to be the last person you ever seen when you die! 

Shadowen: 0_0 Never mind!

Billie: speaking of seen….where's Kyle?

Kyle: I'm in the Millennium item and I'm not coming out!!! *The Star glows faintly on the table*

Billie: *sneers* We'll see about that! *snaps her finger and yelling is heard in the item and Kyle pops out of nowhere and glares daggers at Billie*

Kyle: I'M GOING TO GET YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS!!!!!!

Shadowen: What did you do? 

Billie: *nods and looks at him* I knew those videos of Barney that I found on the counter would come in handy….I wonder who they belong to?

********IN THE GAME SHOP************

Yugi: Grandpa? Have you seen my videos?

*************BACK AT THE STUDIO******************

Billie: Oh well. 

Kyle: *his arms wrapped around his knees and his head down* Evil…..very evil!!!

Shadowen: Aye yie yie! 

Billie: Now you know what's going to happen to you guys if you don't behave! 

Shadowen and Kyle: 0_0 

Billie: Boy, that caught their attention! 


	9. Part 9:The Show: Trapped in Phycana's Cl...

Clash of the Elementals

(Part 9)

Billie: Alright!!!! WHO PUT THE POPCORN OUTSIDE AGAIN!?!?!?!?! AND WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!?!?!?!?!? (I don't own that song and it's true I have dogs!)

Kyle, Shadowen, Lightana and Angel: Don't look at us!!

Billie: *gives them all an evil look that can make chills go up your spine. Then snaps then all them are tied to chairs, but Lightana and Shadowen are tied to tables* Alright…..who wants to get tortured first? 

*all of them point at each other*

Billie: *sweat-drops* This is going to be harder than I thought. Oh well, I don't own YUGIOH! But I do own the four that are in front of me right now and the other Guardians.

Shadowen: You might think I'm a idiot, but Neontana was the one who did it.

Billie: 0_o What? She's not even in the story yet?!?! You think I'm going to believe that?? *all of them shake their heads. Billie sighs* aye yie yie!!!

*****************************************************************************

A/N: There is going to be a little bit of cursing in this chappie and I warn all little kiddies that this is nothing good!!! Angel has to open her potty-mouth and yell curses left and right!! Anyways, I'm going to put a few 'censors' or 'concerns' or whatever those thingies are called!!!

*****************************************************************************

*****************AT THE POOLS**********************

*Angel is on one of the pools, she's bare foot and her feet are in the water and she's holding the locket that Yami gave her. She clutches it to her heart and starts singing* (Billie: It's in a foreign language, but I'll translate it for you)

Angel: Why did you lie? You made it all so clear. Why did you say good-bye? When you were so near?

But where were you now? I need to you know…so I can you go. But why can't you say, without truth in the way? But can't you go? I need for you know……so I can let you go. Why did you lie? You made it all so clear. Why did you say good-bye when you were so near? But where are you now? It's all I need to know….tell me now, so I can let you go. *tears stream down from her cheeks as the wind blows though her hair. She opens her hand to reveal the locket once more then threw it in the pool where it sank. Deeper and deeper. When it hit rock-bottom, it opened up to reveal Yami and Angel holding hands in the sunset* Why? 

????: You okay, long face? 

Angel: hey! Who was that?

????: Oh I just over heard you. 

Angel: Like a eaves-dropper?

????: well done, genius! 

Angel: Boy are you snobby. 

????: Snobby? I should be calling you cry-baby!!!

Angel: That's perfect! Now I got three people I'm mad at.

?????: Let me guess, the guy ,the girl and Me. It's easy as pie!

Angel: whatever. *stands up* Why don't you bother someone else? *she turns around to see a blonde girl about her age, she had ruby eyes and an almost faint tan lines around her eyes that looked like she was wearing sunglasses. She was wearing a red wrap-up skirt that was went down to her feet. She wore a matching red tube top and was wearing slightly pinkish-red sandals*

????: I have nothing else to do.

Angel: O that's nice to know! What else can I ask you? How about…SHUT THE (INSERT ONE CUSSWORD HERE!) UP!!!!!

????: me-ow! *makes hissing noises* kitty got bad attitude!

Angel: *rolls eyes as she walks into the ship because it was starting to rain* How about this, if you shut up…I won't bother you…Is that a deal? Cake?

????: Pie. Now anyways when do I start? 

Angel: Not now, I need to get this off my chest. *tells her all about it. And she tells her everything*

????: Wow. That's cruelty.

Angel: I needed someone to talk to, even though you were going to insult me.

?????: *laughs* And why does that not surprise me?

Angel: Because I said so! 

Yugi: Angel?

Angel: *whips around to see Yugi with a confused look on his face the girl ran off somewhere* Oh! Yugi! Didn't…uh see you there! I was talking to myself. 

????: Liar. *apparently she was behind the wall hissing words at her*

Yugi: *not buying it* yeah…Are you okay?

Angel: yes! Just peachy! 

????: Liar, Liar! Pants on fire!!!

Angel: *practically ticked off at the moment* Yugi, I'm sorry, but I have to go to a different room.

Yugi: *shocked* Why?

Angel: A little help here?

????: tell him the truth, you dodo!

Angel: Why are you so helpless?

????: Because you have to work out your own problems!

Angel: *thinks a moment* You have a point there!

????: thanks.

Angel: Yugi, that business is my own.

Yugi: Oh, okay. But if you need anything just ask okay? *gives one more concerned look at Angel and walks off* 

Angel: Why does he always remind me of Yami? *The girl appears out of nowhere again

????: Blondie! He looks _exactly_ like him!!!!

Angel: _No not that _I mean that he always tries to go with me even though Yami is already.

????: Hmmmm. Never knew that.

Angel: *sighs and goes to the counter to change rooms* Apparently, I would never see any of them ever again.

????: Why?

Angel: I think I had enough.

????: I think you're taking this far too seriously!

Angel: Are you saying I'm overreacting?

????: You read my mind!

Angel: Why did I ask that question?

????: I don't know.

Angel: Look, you have to be such an annoying voice?

????: Duh! That's my job! I only get 10 bucks a week doing this.

Angel: You get paid?

????: Never mind. And don't call me voice! Call me Vicky!

Angel: Nice name. 

Vicky: thanks, it reminds me of my sister's boyfriend.

Angel: *sweat-drops* o…….kay. 

*Angel gets a new room with Vicky (Billie: I don't want to write the whole thing cuz' I'm too lazy!) and goes to her original room to get her stuff* 

Vicky: So, What now? *both girls are standing in front of the door*

Angel: I don't know if I can do this. 

Vicky: Relax. Just ignore Meatea as though she wasn't even there.

Angel: Okay. *knocks on the door and Mai answers it* 

Mai: What are you doing here? The way I know you, you'd be committing suicide in 10 minutes!

Angel: ha ha. Very funny, Mai. I'm just here to get my stuff. *gently pushes Mai aside and walks past her. Vicky just stayed at the hallway*

Mai: HEY! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO PASS ME BY LIKE I'M A SHADOW?!?!

Angel: Look, I don't want to start any fights. I'm just going to a different room until I can cool down! *as she speaks she's putting her stuff in her bag* Besides, if we did, we'd be kicked out of the boat for sure!

Tea: *walks in and sees Angel packing her stuff* Angel? Why are you packing?

Mai: She's going to a different room to cool down.

Tea: You can't. You can't just run away from your problems-

Angel: *gets ticked off* It's not my problem, Tea, it's f***ing Meatea's problem! *swings her bag over her shoulder* Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving. *walks past Mai and slams the door behind her*

Tea: I've never seen Angel this mad before.

Mai: It's rare, Tea. The only time Angel ever losses her cool is when she is betrayed. And she hates it when someone else gets betrayed cuz' then she ten times worse than this. 

Tea: So that's why she's cursing?

Mai: Oh, she's a devil undercover, Tea. One minute she's the sweetest thing on earth, then the next she's your living hell.

Tea: Why did Meatea do that? I mean she's the last person I'd ever think that could betray Angel.

Mai: Never underestimate the last person in thought, Tea. That could get you to problems, trust me I know. 

*********************IN ANGEL'S ROOM**********************

*Angel is lying in her bed thinking of what she's going to do, she blocked her mind link ever since she ran out the door from the Boy's room. She couldn't think about anything. She felt terrible yelling at Tea like that. She had to admit that she hated Tea's little speeches so she can catch attention, but this is nothing to do with talk. She looked at the patio door and saw the full moon sparkling on the ocean waters as the waves waved softly on the boat. She thought of what Yami had done to her and decided to throw the situation down once and for all. But she didn't know the right words to tell him. Even though she might call him a 'Dumbass' or a 'Fricken Liar and Cheater' it wouldn't do. She done it to someone else before, but that was in a different situation. She sighed and got up from her bed and opened the Patio door leading to the balcony. She walked over and gazed at the waves as they crashed into the boat. She started crying cuz' they reminded her of Yami. She turned away, ran to her bed and cried herself to sleep*

*******************IN THE BOYS ROOM****************************

*Yami couldn't sleep at all, he felt terrible about what he did that night. He cheated on her. F***. She saw the kiss and she knew they were making out. Why in the hell did I do that? Ra, why? He thought this through his head over and over again until his head started to hurt. He felt tears threatening to fall down his face, but he forced them to not fall. He wanted Angel back, but how? Tea and Mai said that she went to a different room, it she didn't tell them what room it was. DAMN! He wanted to punch himself over and over again, but he knew that Angel won't come back that way. He had to think of something to persuade her that it was an accident. Accident? Hell, she would never fall for that. Not in a million years! He tossed and turned hoping sleep would come, but it never did. So he sat up and released his anger and frustration through his tears. He cried softly as Yugi watched him in concern. Yami knew that Angel won't come back to him, he would have to come back to her, and somehow, yes, somehow get her to see that I would never do anything like that again. Ever.*

*******************SOMEWHERE IN THE BOAT********************************

*Mr. Mount was back (Billie: *Shudders*) he was standing there laughing at Angel's incident. He turned around holding the final gem in his hand. He had an evil plan up his sleeve to get Angel and those meddling kids to the end of their days. He threw the gem in the air and Phycana, the Magic Guardian appeared bowing to her master*

Phycana: What is it you wish, my lord?

Mr. Mount: I need you to make yourself as a magician, and I want you to invite Angeline and those kids and other people. And put up a private show for them and then lure in Angeline and use her body to get those other kids……to sleep.

Phycana: A very evil plan. And I will do it for you and you only, My lord.

Mr. Mount: Those little brats won't know what hit them, they will be too caught up with the little love fight, they will never note that I'm still around. *laughs like a maniac* You will do the show tomorrow, understand? So prepare.

Phycana: Yes, my lord. *disappears*

Mr. Mount: *He turns around and notices that someone was watching* You dare spy on me? You'll pay…..*he points a finger at the cloaked man, but nothing happens* What? How? And Why? 

????: You're powers are no match for me, Mr. Mount.

Mr. Mount: *regencies the voice* What?!? I thought I killed you!! You're supposed to be dead 7 years ago! (A/N: Does that ring a bell?)

????: well, I guess you didn't make sure I was dead. I wish I can talk more, but I have bigger fish to fry. *he throws the cloak over and amazingly he turns into a black bird and flies away* 

Mr. Mount: *growls and falls to his knees* You can't be alive anymore, you…..you son of a b****!! I WILL GET YOU!!!!!!!!! (Billie: *growls* Put a sock in it!!!)

**********************THE NEXT DAY*********************************

*Angel woke up for the sound of the door bell. Angel rolled her eyes and moaned as she sat up and got out of the bed*

Angel: I thought I said, 'I want privacy, no one is allowed in' why didn't they catch that?

Vicky: maybe it's a letter or something. *Angel opens the door to find no one there, instead, taped on the door was invitation* 

Angel: *takes the invitation from the door and opens it. And reads aloud* Angeline Moon and Vicky Smith, you're invited to see a private Magic Show preformed by Miss Celina. You are the lucky few that will see acts like you've never seen before. Please come at 6 o'clock tonight, at the main hall and enjoy your night with magic!

Vicky: Yeah, private. It's going to be in the 'main hall'! How stupid can people be?

Angel: *rolls her eyes and went back to bed* Minus well go to it, at least I will have something else on my mind instead of Yami.

Vicky: Good point.

Angel: Vicky?

Vicky: Yeah, what? 

Angel: Wanna play some chess?

(A/N: Okay, Yami and the others already got their invitations, I didn't want to type the whole thing cuz' 1) I'm lazy, 2) I only do up to 12 pages each chappie and I'm already up to the sixth page! I need to get the action on the road!) 

***************6 HOURS LATER!!******************************

Vicky: Angel, your dress is hard to tie! *Vicky is tying the back of Angel's midnight black dress, the same one as the one she wore when they got on the boat* 

Angel: I think I'm getting fat.

Vicky: Oh don't be ridiculous, Angel! You're skinnier than me you know!! *yanks the tie hard causing Angel to inhale and make herself flatter as Vicky tied it. When she was done, Angel exhaled halfway*

Angel: See? I told you I'm getting fat! 

Vicky: I know a way * she unties it and lets Angel exhale farther until she was comfortable, then tied it again* Better?

Angel: Yeah, much. *she puts on her earrings and tucks the black rose on her ear and under her hair* She slips on the Moon Celestial around her neck and forced herself not to release her block from Meatea or else she will know where she was* Okay, lets go and Party! 

Vicky: couldn't say better myself. *they both laugh and leave the room* 

********************AT THE BOYS ROOM******************************

(A/N: WARNING!!! YUGI AND YAMI FIGHT!!!!)

Yugi: Yami! Hurry up I need to use the bathroom!

Yami: Hold on, I need to get the last stand of hair with hair gel.

Yugi: Comon' you've been there for an hour already!!!!

Yami: Oh yeah, what in the name of Ra are you going to do to me, Hickari?

Yugi: *he growls and kicks the door. And again he's barefoot and he jumps up and down in pain.* YAMI!! OPEN THIS FUCKIN' DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!

Joey: 0_o Yugi! 

Martian: Why am I surprised at this?

Joey: neither of us saw Yugi cuss before.

Martian: Oh. Because my brain is telling me to run for cover.

Joey: *sweat-drops*

Yami: Yugi! You better shut up and stay that way, midget! (A/N: Big mistake!)

Yugi: WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA DID YOU CALL ME!?!?!

Yami: I called you a midget! Now shut up, MIDGET!! (A/N: Very big Mistake!!!!)

Yugi: THAT'S IT!!! *he rams the door down and tackles Yami, who apparently had the hair gel bottle in his hand as it flies up and splatters all over Martian and Joey, who blindly run into each other and fall to the floor. Yugi is punching Yami like crazy until Meatea, Tea, Serenity and Mai run in, they sweat dropped as Tristan pulled them away from each other. Yami has a black eye and Yugi had a bruise on his left shoulder from rampaging the door open* 

Yami: That's the second time he tackled me!

Yugi: YEAH! DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE IT THREE?!?!? *Tristan grabs a hold of Yugi's arms and keeps him there* 

******************SOMEWHERE NEARBY***************************

*Angel and Vicky stood very still when they heard loud screaming coming from Yugi. Vicky and Angel look at each other when Yugi made his final protest*

Vicky: Are you _sure _that they're not brothers? 

Angel: Trust me, no. 

Vicky: They sound like they are, looks like Yugi _does _have a little anger in him. He acts like you sometimes, you know? 

Angel: Don't go there, sister. *Vicky laughs as she heads toward the main hall*

****************BACKSTAGE***********************************

Mr. Mount: phy- I mean Miss Celina prepare, the prey will be here soon.

Miss Celina: I will be waiting. *She smiles and fangs appear. Her face brightens as the fangs disappear* 

Mr. Mount: Enjoy. I'll be enjoying the 'show'. *he walks off* 

****************THE MAIN HALL*******************************

Angel: They said a _few people? _ The whole place is crowded!!

Vicky: say that again. 

Angel: They said-

Vicky: Not literally!

Angel: sorry. 

*They sit at one of the tables*

Angel: *she looks around and groans*

Vicky: What?

Angel: They're here.

Vicky: Just ignore them. You're here to have a good time, not worry about that bull*beep* . 

Angel: You're right….*sighs* I'm here to relax. 

Vicky: Good girl.

Angel: Do I look like a dog to you?

(I'm going to zip through this, cuz' I know all of you want some action!)

**************DURING THE SHOW********************

Miss Celina: Now I will make someone magically disappear. Now I need someone in the audience…..hmmm….you there! *pointing directly at Angel* Please step up to the stage please!

Angel: *noticing that she was picked* Holy crap. 

Vicky: Comon' just go up there! *she shoves Angel out of her seat, Angel glares daggers at her and Vicky has a halo on her head* 

Angel: I'm getting you back one of these days! *walks up stage* 

*****AT A DIFFERENT TABLE*****

Tea: Hey guys, isn't that Angel?

Meatea: *looks over and nods* 

Tea: What's wrong, Meatea?

Meatea: I'm getting a bad feeling around this room and I don't like it.

Yugi: Maybe it's just the show, how mysterious it is and all that.

Meatea: I don't think so, Yugi. I sense something, and it's not good. 

Yugi: Now that you're thinking of it, I'm sense something, too. I didn't know it at first, but now I know I wasn't crazy.

Tea: Would you two quit mumbling I want to hear the show! *Meatea and Yugi don't talk for the rest of the show* 

******BACK AT STAGE*******

Miss Celina: *in thought* Now I have the girl in my hands I will take her soul out of her body and replace it with a part of mine and then I will dispose her soul into the box where she'll be trapped within it. *in words* Now I will put my assistant in the magic box. *she turns it around to prove there is no opening on the other side (Billie: If you've been to magic shows, you know what I mean) Then motions Angel inside the box. Angel sits comfortably on the seat inside the box as the door is sealed and locked* Now that's there's no way for her to escape, I will ask help of the spirits to make her body disappear. *She puts a white cloth over the box and spins it around*

Angel: *inside her head* Now I know how the assistant feels after the shows!

Miss Celina: Now I will do this! *taps the box with her wand. Angel inside gets dizzy and suddenly falls asleep and disappears* And when I open this door, she will be no longer inside the box. *she unlocks the door and magically (A/N: Duh) Angel is gone, her body is, but something stayed in the box* 

Angel: Huh? *she wakes up* I'm still here, hello? *but looks at the crowd and notices that they had either their jaws dropped or they are starring in shock* Okay, what's going on? 

Miss Celina: And now, *closes the door again and puts the cloak over the box* I will make her reappear. *waves her wand and above the box, something sticks out. Miss Celina pulls the cloth and Angel is above the box. The crowd claps wildly*

Angel: Okay, I'm still here and they're _clapping? _What the hell is going on here? 

Miss Celina: *in thought again* Now part of my soul is in her body and now the real Angel's soul is trapped in the box and there's no way out or her. *chants a few words and inside of the box Angel hears the chanting (A/N: She can sense spells being chanted) and tries to bang the door open, but its no use, the door was locked and the box was sound proof unless you putted your ear very close to the door. Angel cries for help but it was no use* Well now I like to thank everyone who came to the show! Thank you. *clapping is heard outside*

Angel: This is bad. *Shadowen appears next to her (A/N: must be a big box!) and looks at her in concern* 

Shadowen: What's wrong?

Angel: We're trapped, Shadowen….Trapped by Phycana herself!

Shadowen: Phycana? How? I could of sensed her when we got up here!

Angel: I know, but I guess this box was sense proof…..it knocked all my senses out the door.

Shadowen: And your sense of thought.

Angel: I was forced to go in here!

Shadowen: We better think of someway fast before Phycana does something to the others. Who knows what my crazy sister will do to them. 

Angel: You said she's the cleverest, fastest and powerful guardian…right? Besides, Neontana? 

Shadowen: Yep, if those guys don't watch out for her with extreme caution, they could be dead meat.

Angel: This is all my fault, if I didn't blow my head off, none of this would of happened!

*******************END OF PART 9***************************

Billie: CLIFFHANGER, HANGING FROM A CLIFF!!! AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFFHANGER!!!

Shadowen: 0_oU That was…rather…… unusual. 

Billie: I got that out of 'Between the Lions' show, I know I'm too old for that, but I was babysitting and one of the kids was watching the show so I wanted to put it up there, BY THE WAY I DON'T OWN IT!!!

Shadowen: Now are you going to be nice to Angel, or are you going to be nice to the other characters?

Billie: Hmmmm….no.

Shadowen: *face fault*

Billie: You better say nothing or I'm going to eliminate you from the story!!!!!

Shadowen: 0_o!! I'll be quiet!!

Billie: That's better…Please read and review!!

Shadowen: Please?!!?!?! For me?!?! *puppy face*

Billie: There doing it for me bozo!

Shadowen: Darn. 


	10. Part 10:Phycana: The Magical Guardian

Clash of the Elementals

(Part 10)

Billie: Wow! The 10th chapter already! 

Shadowen: Time to celebrate! *Throws confetti* 

Billie: Yeah, but we're not finished just yet.

Shadowen: I know. 

Billie: Now it's time for the so-called 'Angel' to do her dirty work.

Shadowen: She's going to be in a pigsty? *Drums are played after a joke*

Billie: That was a bad one.

Shadowen: ;_; 

Billie: I don't own YUGIOH! Gosh dang it! I said this a million times and I think they're doing this to annoy me and other authors/authoresses.

Authors/Authoresses: YEAH!!!!!!

Shadowen: *sweat-drop*

Billie: Oh well, we'll have to get revenge somehow. *Thinks of a plan, but doesn't think of one*

Shadowen: I know she'll think of something and then try it…and then the whole place might get burned down. --;;

Billie: I'll try not to, Shadowen ^_^ by the way, readers, there are two new stories that I made that are sequels to this one. One of them is already uploaded with two chappies and the other one is not even loaded yet cuz' of my laziness! ^_^U 

Shadowen: Well, get on with _this _story and maybe we'll get somewhere!

Billie: Oh, right ^_^u

******************************************************************************************

A/N: Tomorrow is school again ;_; and it will be harder for me to work on this ficcy. *Looks outside* Please let it have a blizzard, Please let it have a blizzard, Please let it have a blizzard, Please let it have a blizzard!!!!! I'm going to ask one of my teachers to teach me the Snow Blizzard Dance! *Might sound crazy to you but she said she knew one. * ^_^! 

******************************************************************************************

*Finally to the Phycana bashing! * 

***********************IN THE BOX…4 HOURS LATER********************************

Angel: It's no use, Shadowen, no matter how hard I scream to the top of my lungs just to get some help, they can't hear us outside. 

Shadowen: I see what you mean. *The box starts shaking* Whoa! What happening?! 

Angel: I don't know. *From the inside it get larger and Shadowen is now standing with Lightana, Fiery, Earthries, Thunderies, Foresta, and Aquana. They are all looking around at the new surroundings* Okay, why is everyone here?

Lightana: I don't know, Angel. 

Foresta: Phycana must of trapped us here somehow, and brought us all in here with you *referring to Angel* 

Angel: Whatever it is-*takes deep breaths* It's hard to breathe in here…. *takes even more big breathes* 

Aquana: What are you talking about?

Shadowen: oh no.

Lightana: I don't like it when you say that, Shadowen.

Shadowen: Since all of us are summoned…..we're feeding on Angel's mental and physical strength. It's hard for her to breathe cuz' the strain is too hard on her. She needs help…and fast.

Fiery: And that's not all, I think we're in the Shadow Realm. Angel, you can last here…. Right?

Angel: sort of…. When I'm not in p-pain. *Shadowen wraps his large tail around Angel for warmth and strength*

Lightana: *looks at Thunderies* You seem quiet.

Thunderies: The reason why is because someone is coming this way. *A silhouette of a small child is approaching them* 

Shadowen: Whatever it is, keep it away from Angel. *The shadow over the child disappears and a boy stands there looking strait at Angel*

Angel: K-Kyle? *Looking back at him, then looks at The star's south point was pointing at her* 

Shadowen: *regencies the boy* Hey! You're that Angel and me saw in our-*pause* Wait a minute, that wasn't even a dream that was real, this is all coming back to me.

Angel: S-Same here, S-Shadowen. 

Kyle: I knew both of you would remember me. Now I guess you all want out do you? *They all nod* Alright. Here's what I want you to do…

***********************BACK AT THE BOAT…MEANWHILE ***********************

Meatea: I guess we were both hallucinating things, Yugi. I don't know if Angel was acting like herself when we left. 

Yugi: Yeah, she seems a little better now. I hope this isn't going to do anything with the celestials (A/N: Yugi, if you only knew!) 

*************************AT THE BOYS ROOM AT THE BALCONY*********************

Joey is standing at…. *look up genius! * He hears a noise and turns around but sees no one there. He turns back around and sees *So Called* Angel in front of him with a happy look on her face. He jumps back a few feet and yelps in surprise* (A/N: SUSPICIOUS!!!!!!)

Joey: ANGEL! Next time warn me or I'm going to have a heart attack! *In his head* _how did she do that? _

*SC* Angel: I'm sorry Joseph. *Puts her hand on the balcony 'fence' without Joey watching, she dug her nails in the _marble _with ease* Did I scare you?

Joey: No! *Turns around and pouts like a little kid* 

*SC* Angel: _Admit it _Joseph!

Joey: Fine. A _little bit. _

*SC* Angel: _A little bit_? Joseph, *pauses and her voice changes into a darker one* you should be more that _a little bit scared_! *She pulls her hand that was on the balcony fence. Which made a _swoosh_ sound then Joey looked at the fence in horror to see the _very deep _scratch mark that she left behind. She coughs and her voice goes back to Angel's* What's the matter Joseph? You seem a little _pale._

Joey: *Shakes his head* Would you _stop _calling me Joseph, already? *Angel's smile fades to a strait face* 

*SC* Angel: Fine. *She frowns and lifts her hand. But was stopped by Serenity walking in* (A/N: PERFECT TIMING SERENITY!!!!) *she quickly pulls her hand down* 

Serenity: Comon' big brother! They're going to have fireworks on in a few minutes! *She grabs her brother's arm and starts running* 

Joey: Oh! Uh.. Okay…see ya, Angel!

*SC* This is the _last time _you see me. *She raises her hand once more, her eyes and the room darkens and Joey and Serenity stop cold. The floor melts and Joey and Serenity fall into the floor. When they were nowhere to be seen. The room went back to it's original shape and brightened up again, so did *SC* Angel. She laughed and walked out of the room. Little did she know that Serenity's necklace was still there * 

************************THE BOX IS STILL LOCKED*********************

All but Kyle: YOU WANT US TO _WHAT!?!?!?!?!_

Kyle: Angel will swords-play us. She _cannot_ refuse.

Angel: What do you mean by _us? _

Kyle: You should know already. *Lifts his Millennium Star*

Shadowen: His Yami.

Everyone ex. Kyle and Shadowen: _YAMI!?!?!?_ *The star glows and another Kyle appears, this time with silver highlights*

Yami Kyle: Did you miss me? *Referring to Angel and Shadowen*

Angel and Shadowen: Uh…no_. _

Yami Kyle: *sweat-drop*

Shadowen: Hey, aren't you *points at Kyle* Supposed to be sick? 

Kyle: yeah, I have cancer. 

Angel: *then it hits her* Kyle? *Kyle turns to her* what's you last name? 

Kyle: *steps back a little*

Angel: I knew it.

Shadowen: Knew what?

Angel: *looks at Kyle*…you're Martian's brother…._ are you?_

*Dead silence*

Yami Kyle: Boy, she got you real bad. 

Kyle: Shut up, gobo! *I'll give you a hint.. Gaba or Gaga means stupid (female)*

Angel: *snickers*

Yami Kyle: What does _that _mean? 

Angel: Apparently you don't know Tagolog ….do you? *Yes if you know I'm Filipino…hey that rhymes! *

Yami Kyle *YK*: No.

Angel: It means stupid male.

Shadowen: *snickers*

YK: *rolls his eyes at his hikari (A/N: THANK YOU YAMI-TENSHI *Heheh sorry if I spelled _that _wrong! * FOR THE SPELLING CORRECTION!!) and looks back at Angel seriously* Angel, do you accept our offer?

Angel: *thinks about it*…yes. 

**********************BACK AT THE SHIP…. OY! ********************************

Mexican Singers *MS*: Olay! *Violins playing* 

Yugi, Yami, Meatea, Mai, Tea, Tristan, Martian, Vicky: *sweat-drop* Was this supposed to be a _Mexican_ party?

MS #1: Si!

Martian: Aye-Yie-Yie! *Face-faults*

MS: We can do that song! *It's true there is a song about that! *

All 8: *amine-fall*

Mai: *stands up* I'm going to see where Angel, Joey and Serenity went. 

Yugi: Yeah, they sure have been gone for a long time. 

Mai: I'll be back! *Turns around*

MS: We can do _that one _too! *Start playing that song*

All 7: *amine-fall*

*********************BACK AT THE BOYS ROOM…. AGAIN***************************

*Mai looks around and sees Serenity's necklace that she was wearing on the ground. She looks more and her eyes widen when she sees the claw markings on the balcony fence. She ran out of the room and stopped cold. She turns around and sees Angel walking in a different direction*

Mai: hey Angel! *Angel ignores her* Angel? *Angel walks around the corner and Mai follows her she walks past to turn the corner, but is stopped cold and runs back to the other side then pokes her head out and sees *SC* Angel with a man and they are talking secretly* (A/N: Remember, Mai doesn't know Mr. Mount)

Mr. Mount: You have the two, right? 

*SC* Angel: Right here. *She holds up two duel monster cards and to Mai's horror, she tried not to scream. They were pictures of Serenity and Joey. (A/N: She seen the day when Seto Kaiba's soul was stolen)* Bodies and souls separated.

Mai: *to herself* I can't believe this, but _Angel? _

Mr. Mount: All right, you get going I need you to get rid of Angel by midnight and get more souls, I need them for later.

Mai: *to herself* So that's not _Angel_. It's someone in her body.

*SC* Angel: Yes, I will do your orders ASAP. 

Mai: *starts to back away, but bumps into someone she turns around and screams, but the person puts his hand over her mouth* 

Mr. Mount: Hey, who's there?

????: Someone has been eavesdropping you, master.

*SC* Angel: Fine. I'll handle the rest…. Joseph. (A/N: Heh. Got ya huh?) *Joey let's go of Mai, but makes sure she doesn't turn around and run away. *SC* Angel raises her hand and the same thing that happens to Joey and Serenity happens to her. Mai gives a wailing shriek and falls. * Good work Joseph. Now go back to your duties.

Joey: Yes my lord. *He turns and walks away* 

*******************************BACK AT THE BOX**************************

Kyle: *both Kyle's are now in one body. He's holding a sword and so is Angel. She's holding her father's Swords-play Sword that was passed to her family for 2 generations. (A/N: Let's not go to the life past, now shall we?)* You ready?

Angel: Totally.

Shadowen: I'm warning you this isn't such a good idea. 

Kyle: You are _not_ to disturb, neither are the other Guardians.

Lightana: That's not fair, you have a Yami and Angel doesn't. 

Kyle: Life is never fair isn't it?

Angel: don't worry, Lightana. I can handle him.

Foresta: But if he kills you… *pause* who _knows_ what will happen to your soul in the Shadow Realm.

Angel: Hello? Is my soul _already_ in the Shadow Realm?

Aquana: She has point there.

Kyle: So? You're not dead yet.

Angel: dead? Then that must mean that Meatea-

Kyle: Yes, she'll suffer the same as well.

All but Kyle: YOU CAN'T BE _SERIOUS!!! _

Kyle: Would you _stop_ jumping and biting my head off!!?!?

Angel: All right.

Shadowen: _What? _You're accepting this?

Angel: Then that means I'm going to do this, and do this fast. Besides, I'm a Moon and I can't deny a swords-play 

Shadowen: SO WHAT IF YOU'RE A MOON! YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!!!!!

Angel: Have I ever told you I've done this before?

Fiery: She'll be fine…. Hopefully.

Shadowen: yeah, maybe you're right. 

**************************AT THE PARTY******************************

Yugi: Yami, I got a bad feeling about Mai.

Yami: Yeah, she's been gone quite a while.

Meatea: I'm getting worried, what if something happened to them?

Tea: Well, what are we doing standing around here? Let's go! 

Tristan: Yeah, before my eardrums break! These Mexicans are giving me a migraine.

Martian: You can say that again.

Tristan: What? 

Martian: Great, now he's depth.

Tristan: What?

Meatea: *whacks him on the head* Would you shut up already?!?

*They all go, split up and look around the whole boat. They meet up at the main office and all shake their heads*

Tea: What are we going to do?

Vicky: Where's the last place we haven't looked? 

Meatea: *thinks then snaps her fingers* Vicky's and Angel's room. We haven't checked there yet.

Yugi: Yeah, Vicky, Lead the way!

Vicky: Right, this way you guys.

*All but Meatea and Yami run after her* 

Yami: Meatea?

Meatea: oh, Nothing, I don't feel so good that's all. *Looks at the moon* It's 11:20 now.

Yami: Comon' I got a bad feeling about that.

Meatea: about what?

Yami: I'll explain later. *They run after the others*

************AT THE ROOM*********************************************

*SC* Angel is walking out the room Vicky and the real Angel were in holding the power gems in that were in the box, her arms as the others run and come towards her*

Yugi: Angel! You okay?

Yami: Where's Joey, Serenity, and Mai? 

Angel: I haven't seen them all day. 

Vicky: That's bad. Well, at least we found you Angel…you haven't been seen all day.

Angel: That's weird. *She looks at Meatea and Meatea flinches a little* I don't know where the others are, have you checked everywhere?

Tristan: Everywhere…. From the bow all the way to the basements. 

Yami: *mind links Yugi* hey Yugi, I have a bad feeling about Angel.

Yugi: *mind links* What do you mean? She seems all right.

Yami: *mind links* Yes, but _something _is just not right.

Meatea: *looks at what Angel has tucked under her arm, apparently the box of Power Gems. * Angel, what are you going to do with those? 

Angel: oh these? Uh, I was going to find Phycana.

Meatea: *snorts* Please, where could she be hiding, where could she be, Angel? 

Angel: *her smile fades to a frown* more closer than you think. 

Yami: *puts both of his hands on Angel's shoulders* Angel, what has gone into you? *Her hair starts to make an out line of purple and her eyes turn violet. Suddenly, Yami is thrown off her shoulders and thrown into Tristan and Tea (A/N: I wanted to do that. But not to Yami ;_;)* 

Meatea: Now that's really crossed the line. *Points at Angel* Who are you and what do you want? 

Angel: who I am? I'm the Great Phycana. The one who has been under your nose ever since you left from Domino. And what do I want? I want this *holds out the Power Gems in the box* 

Tristan: What is that?

Meatea: Those are the power necklaces; they have half of the powers of the Guardians.

Yugi: Where's the real Angel?

Phycana: Angel? Well, she's in the main hall, but she's trapped in the Shadow Realm. Her soul will be ripped to shreds in midnight. 

Meatea: Then that means-*she groans in pain and falls to her knees holding her chest* 

Yami: What's happening to her? *Gets off of Tea and Tristan (A/N: Oh well, at least Tristan and Tea broke his fall ^_~) and runs to Meatea* 

Phycana: She's suffering as much as Angel is in the Shadow Realm. When The Future Rainbow Princess falls, Meatea will fall with her.

Tea: You're sick.

Phycana: *makes a fake hurt voice* Aww. That hurts my feelings, Tea.

Tea: How do you know my name?

Phycana: well, not only do I control Angel's body I can read her thoughts, dreams, fears, memories and more. And I even control her abilities. 

Yugi: What do we do? 

Meatea: we could call Shadowen…he could handle her-

Phycana: Not a chance. *They all look at her* I'm afraid that I trapped them there as well. Now before you ….die. *All gasp* Mr. Mount would like to have a little talk with you all. *A large shadow appears beside Phycana and forms into Mr. Mount, sneering at the others as they back away in surprise* 

Mr. Mount: Leave and finish off Angeline. I'll handle them on my own.

Phycana: Fine by me. *Turns to walk away and looks back giving one final glare at the group she ran off* 

Mr. Mount: *looks at all of them and chants a spell. Chains appeared out of nowhere and chained them all up. He growled when he saw two of his faithful servants on Angeline's side. He mutters to himself* Those two will die first. *Then looks at them all* Well, I see three familiar faces. Yugi, the one who I met at Fiery Tower. Martian, the one who I gave to destroy Domino but did not succeed. And Vicky, the one who escaped with one of my prisoners…, which was Martian's brother…Kyle, who escaped with a Millennium item in tow!

Martian: No…. Kyle.

Mr. Mount: You will suffer first. 

******************BACK IN THE STUPID BOX*********************

*Angel lashed out on Kyle. Though she didn't want to hurt him, she did her best to defeat him and fast. Kyle ducked and slashed her left leg. Angel gave a snarl and lashed at him again, this time harder. Them she stuck at his right arm. He dropped his sword and tried to pick it up. Angel tried to get him again, but Kyle whipped his leg and made Angel trip and fall to the ground, also dropping her sword which landed next to Kyle's*

Angel: You're not bad.

Kyle: Same thing about you.

Lightana: *tries to run to Angel's side, Shadowen moves in front of her* Move, my brother.

Shadowen: I don't want Angel hurt either, but we don't have any choice but to trust Angel on her own for once.

Fiery: Shady's got a point there. 

Shadowen: Don't call Shady, Fiery!

Fiery: Oh I'm sorry…Shady! *Shadowen growls and stuck his paw to Fiery's face, causing Angel and Fiery to flinch in pain* 

Foresta: Quit fighting you two! You're hurting Angel!

Fiery and Shadowen: Sorry.

*Angel grabs her sword in time to strike Kyle. She whips around, but sees nothing but black. When she heard a yell behind her, before she knew it, she was on the ground with a sword's point directly at her neck bone*

Kyle: Do you surrender?

Angel: Oh yeah? Them why don't you just kill me then? 

Kyle: Fine I will! *All guardians gasp as Kyle raises his sword and swings down. But all he catches is air. He looks around but a hard object banged him in the side of the head. He toppled to the ground in pain as blood oozed from his head. Angel looked at him in sincere, she didn't want to hurt him this way, not because he was a kid, it was because he was Martian's brother. Brothers always shared pain no matter where they go. That's what her father always said to his brother that died in the war. She knelt down and stoked his hair. Little did she know that his hair started to sprout silver highlights. *

Angel: I really don't want to hurt you Kyle. I just can't-* she was cut off by a hand grabbing her wrist and throwing her to the ground. She winced in pain as she moved her hand blindly around for her sword that she dropped on the floor* 

YK: You're not winning that easily. 

Lightana: Angel! *She tries to move to her, but Shadowen and Foresta used their tails to keep her from running to her* What are you _doing_?!?! We have to _help_ her! 

Angel: No you can't. *Lightana looks at her* I'm the one who's controlling Shadowen and Foresta to block your way. Listen to me Lightana, you have to fight to the bitter end, that's what my parents did, they didn't survive, but they died trying. But this _isn't _the bitter end for _me. *_She finally finds her sword and swings it hard causing Yami Kyle to drop his sword to the floor, before he could reach for it, Angel whipped her sword in front of his face, causing him to fall to the ground* I'm sorry, Yami Kyle. 

YK: No worries, you did it for the Guardians and for Meatea. Not for yourself. You're a great swords-player. 

Angel: I learned from the master. *Smiles and gets serious* What about Kyle?

YK: He's safe in the Millennium item. He just needs some rest.

Angel: *nods* Okay, but- *a snarl of pain hit her in the stomach. She leaned backwards to dull the pain, but no luck*

Lightana: _Now _can we help her? 

YK: I could use some. *Shadowen was the first one to his and Angel's side. Angel floated magically on Shadowen's back. They run back to the door and al look at the young boy, even Angel looked at him* Alright. I need your sword, Angel.

Angel: *nods and pulls the sword from the case and hands it to him.* Now what?

YK: Time to get ourselves out of here. *he swung the sword at the door, leaving a simple cut, but not deep enough to go though the metal* I'm going to need your help, Shadowen.

Shadowen: Sure. *he faced the door and a large black fireball appeared in his mouth, he released it and it stuck the door hard. The door flew open, revealing the main hall. Awaiting her was Phycana, in Angel's body still. Angel growled angrily*

Angel: you.

Phycana: me? Well, you'll pay for that comment! *she waves her hand and automatically, all the guardians, Kyle and Angel were pulled from the box and on the stage floor in a pile. Phycana laughed as Kyle stood up and held Angel's sword and swung. He stuck at his Phycana's arm making a large cut oozing with blood. She fell to her knees* 

Angel: She's that easy to beat?

Kyle: No, I just got her out of your body. *Angel looked in horror as the box that held the Power necklaces fell to the floor* 

Angel: *pulls her celestial and looks at Shadowen, who was already up and ready. He nodded and faced his sister* we'll show you who's easy to beat! *points the staff at Phycana* Dark Hope Attack! *Shadowen roared and shot an arrow at Phycana. Purple light filled the hall and faded, Angel looked to the left and saw Phycana in her natural form and her soulless body that was next to it*

Kyle: Quick! Before she goes back in your body! *Angel was one step ahead of him, she raced to her body and jumped in. A bright light filled the room once more and faded leaving Angel up and running and Phycana who was in her Power Gem, but to the least the final gem* 

Angel: The final gem….*then it hits her* Oh no! the others?!? What happened to them? 

Lightana: I sense them outside, quick! I feel like they're in trouble! *Angel nodded, but looked at all the Guardians* Uh, all of you are going to have to go back in the celestials*

All Guardians: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. *Angel and Kyle laughed* 

************************END OF PART 10********************************

Billie: Phew, that's over with!

Shadowen: Well, you're not done yet though! ^_^

Billie: Yeah, you're right! I need a vacation really bad!

Shadowen: *sighs* R/R!!!!

Billie: Before I cut the whole fic! *snickers* just kidding!


	11. Part 11: The Mysterious Man: Revealed

Clash of the Elementals

(Part 11)

Billie: It's the weekend and I'm raring to go!!

Shadowen: She had a lot of sugar today and it doesn't seem to got any lower!!!

Billie: YIPPEE!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M A BIRD!!!!!! WAHOO!!!!! *runs around and runs into a wall*

Shadowen: Uh….*sweat-drop* o..kay then…well I guess I'll have to say the disclaimer. Billie doesn't own YUGIOH! But she owns herself, me, Angel and the Guardians. Anyways Billie had some announcements for you;

****

1) Billie will, I repeat, will get the fic done before Mid or Late Spring. (meaning to Clash of the Elementals)

2) Billie has been having a few crashes in the PC. She will have to be a little more careful. So it will take the next chapter a little longer to update.

3)This fic will be, I repeat, will be longer than expected, Billie is only doing sequels to the Clash of the Elementals, which means Thrills and Chills are part of the sequel. She will have to the least ten sequels to the collection and if anyone wants a copy, they will have to add it to their reviews. *I'm referring to the Clash of the Elementals, Thrills and Chills, and Yami Meatea *Yami Meatea is not in Fan fiction. Net*

4) Finally, all the people who R/R, Billie Really appreciates it. As a reward, to receive any one of the power necklaces to honor their honesty. *really I don't know why Billie is doing this, but she said that she had the extra ones that work as well ^_^* 

Shadowen: Well, that's it, I guess. *sweat-drop* 

Billie: X_x 

**********************SOMEWHERE AT THE BOAT********************************

*Angel and Kyle are running really fast, knowing that they the others were in trouble they had to act fast. They seem to plow through the crowds in the halls as they approach the strongest point at where they are* 

Angel: I think they're close!

Kyle: You said that **_5 minutes ago! _**

Angel: Yeah, but this time I **know **we're close! 

Kyle: You _better _be right this time! I think we could be too late.

Angel: *stops and glares at him* **_Don't say things like that _***then continues running* 

*********************SOMEWHERE NEAR VICKY'S ROOM******************

*Mr. Mount has all of them above the air with them all chained on their arms and legs. Fire appears everywhere and stuck at their bodies etching burns on their clothes and skin*

Mr. Mount: Now you will see how much your friend Angel will get when she dies. You don't understand of how much pain she has put into me. You'll all pay for trespassing in my way! *he orders another flame to attack, but nothing happens. He grunted then looked behind him seeing the same man that he saw when he gave orders to Phycana* **_You! _**I'll get you next.

????: No. You won't get anyone next, not Angel, not the Guardians…._nobody! _

Mr. Mount: You mock me and my power? You'll _pay _for that insult!

Yami: *looks up and sees the cloaked man* Who _is_ he?

Yugi: *looking up too* I don't know, but I thinks he has something to do with all of this.

Mr. Mount: *ignoring Yugi and Yami* You are the main reason why I'm after the Princess and _you_ won't stop me.

????: Yes I will, the reason why is because Angel is my responsibility. And she's going to live, and you are through….hurting all this innocent children for fun…_that's sick_.

Mr. Mount: _Sick? _You call me sick?!?! You'd better be looking at yourself! You were the one to make my whole life suffer for years…but not anymore. For now I have the power to destroy you once and for all. 

????: You think I'm going to let you pass by? For what _you_ have done to Angel…for what _you_ have done to my family…what _you_ have done to my life….._no_….I won't let _you_ walk away without regretting messing with me. *he raised his hand and pointed directly at Mr. Mount. Silverish-blue flames appear under Mr. Mount's feet and rise, causing Mr. Mount to howl in pain he looked at the mysterious man and smirked*

Mr. Mount: You may have defeated me, but I will promise you this, _I repeat, promise you this_…you'll pay…and you'll live to _regret it_. *laughs hysterically as the fire reaches his whole body. The flames burst larger and larger and made a huge patch of light causing Yugi and Yami to turn away. The others just looked in amazement and in horror as the flames faded. Mr. Mount was gone…nothing was left of him but three cards that had the souls of Joey, Serenity, and Mai on them. They all busted light and faded once more Joey, Serenity and Mai's souls were back in their places. They all looked around as the other seven were released from the chains and on the ground. They all then look at the man that saved them*

*Angel and Kyle appear out of nowhere and the man starts to back away as soon as he saw Angel*

Angel: *eyes widened* You guys!?! Are you all alright?

Yami: We're all fine.. *looks up* thanks to him. 

Angel: *looks up*

????: *walks out of the shadows so he's seen, but his face was still not visible* Angel….it's been _a long _time.

Angel: *eyes widened and in a happy manner* _No_…It can't be!

????: Yes, it can Angel. *pulls the cloak from his face and Yugi, Yami and Angel are dumbstruck* 

Angel: *tears appear in her eyes* **_Dad? _**(A/N: Ohhhhh..things just got interesting) 

Mr. Moon: Yes, Angel. *Angel releases her tears, runs to her long-lost-father and hugs him tightly* (A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww) 

Angel: dad….oh I missed you….I never _knew _you lived. 

Mr. Moon: Yes, I know. I was at the Ruins of Rivera's castle and I was trapped there. I escaped, but I was weak. Luckily, a group of archeologists came and saw me dying there, they took me to the nearest hospital. If it weren't for them I would be dead. 

Joey: Could someone _please _tell me what the heck is going on here? 

Mr. Moon: I wish I can explain to you all, but I think Angel and Meatea have unfinished business to attend. *looks at Angel* 

Angel: *walks to Meatea and places her hands in hers* Yes I do. 

Meatea: We **both** do. 

*they take a deep breath* 

Angel and Meatea: I'm sorry for being angry at you and for not trusting you at all. *they look at each other and laugh* 

Others: *sigh and looked at each other*

Vicky: Okay, enough with all the mushy stuff. Now, Mr. Moon will you explain what the heck happens now?

Mr. Moon: I can't….but I think Shadowen can. *at that moment, Shadowen appears at Mr. Moon's side* 

All but Mr. Moon and Shadowen: Shadowen???

Shadowen: Yes, _me. _I have to tell you all this story before I tell you any more. 

*********************IN VICKY'S ROOM********************************

*all of the Guardians, the gang, and Mr. Moon sat in the room they were all looking at Shadowen as he looked at them all* 

Shadowen: I guess you all want some answers, I need to tell you all a story a long time ago, even though I have been trapped in a celestial for 5,000 years *looks at Yami, who apparently glared daggers at him* I remember this story as though it was yesterday-

Yugi: You sound like my grandpa. *all but Shadowen laugh*

Shadowen: Hey what else can I say? All of you have experienced one of the greatest missions accomplished. All of you should know that this was only **_part_** of it. 

Angel: You mean there's **_more?!? _**Why didn't you tell me Shadowen?!?!

Shadowen: *backs away a little* Why should I? The reason is because you had a lot on your hands and I don't think you need more on your plate. **Besides**, if I told you what would your reaction be?

Angel: Well, I would say that you're pressuring me-

Shadowen_: Exactly_. Now do you understand? *looks at all of them*

All: Crystal. 

Shadowen: Great. Now I'll tell you the story of long time ago.

*******************************END OF PART 11***************************************

Billie: *now awake* Sorry about it folks, I wanted to separate the story from this part so bare with me, Okaies? 

Shadowen: Why are you so interpret with this story? 

Billie: cuz' I want to. 

Shadowen: Oh well, at least your sugar high fever went down.

Billie: Which means I give all the reviewers, even not signed reviewers get can get one year supply of Sugar Fever Sugar. *SFS for short*

Shadowen: --;;

Billie: ^_^ Read and Review! Please? For the sugar?!? 


	12. Part 12: The Story of the Past: Uncomple...

Clash of the Elementals 

(Part 12)

Billie: *sleeping* zzzz…zzzzz……zzz

Shadowen: Uhh….Billie? Wake up. *shoves her a little but Billie moans and punches him on the nose* YOW!!!!! WHY'D YOU HIT ME FOR!?! *Billie still is sleeping. Shadowen raises his paws to heaven and growls* I guess I have to say the disclaimer, eh?

Billie: No

Shadowen: Eh?

Billie: Yugi gets to he asked me. *raises her hand and snaps her fingers. A large blue cloud of smoke appear next to Shadowen who jumps back. When the smoke partly faded, Yugi's head was visible as he fans his hand to keep the smoke from his nose*

Yugi: *cough cough* Billie-chan? Shadowen-chan? 

Billie: Did you forget? You're supposed to do the disclaimer.

Yugi: OH! Billie Doesn't own YUGIOH! But if she did, then what's the use of putting this story up anyways?

Billie: *jumps up* Yugi!!

Yugi: Sorry, Billie-chan…*gives the kawaii look in his eyes*

Billie: KAWAII!! ^_^ *hugs Yugi*

Yugi: *Snickers* Works every time. ^_~ 

Shadowen: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww. Kodak Moment! *snaps pictures of Billie and Yugi* Perfect group piccys. ^_^

Billie: Oh yeah which reminds me. *grabs a bag of SFS* Here Yugi, for being so cute.

Yugi: THANKIES!!! ^_^

Shadowen: Well put.

Billie: Thanks. *secretly gives Shadowen a bag* 

*******************NOW ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!!!!!******************

(A/N: I have to just put the story on this part…GOMEN!!! I really want to put more in just one part, but uh….heh. I really have to just put the story on…hey. At least I put something on!!

*************OKAY! NOW ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!!!!!!!!*********************

Shadowen: I know some of you are ready to know this…Kyle is your Yami listening? He needs to know this as much as you do.

Kyle: Yeah, the only time he doesn't listen is when he's asleep!

YK: *in Kyle's head* I HEARD THAT!!!

Kyle: *Sweat-drop* 

Others: *raise brows* 

Kyle: nothing.

Shadowen: Alrighty then, now let's get on with the story then shall we? 

**__**

Long ago, when there were still kings and queens…a great power was surged through the kingdoms until King Evan, sealed these powers into 3 items. They were separated by his 3 daughters; Rivera, who received the Rainbow Celestial, Meatea, who received the Moon Celestial, and Solana who received the Sun Celestial. 

King Evan sent his daughters to different places to scatter the power, for if they were put together, they would release great and mighty power to verge the whole world. Rivera stayed at King Evan's Kingdom and Became Queen, Meatea went to Egypt, who was proposed to the Prince of Egypt, and Solana who was in different countries to see all the points of the world. The powers of the celestials were never spoken again

However, Setprith, *To all of you who guessed Seto Kaiba. I know I spelled it wrong* **_a great high priest and advisor of the Prince of Egypt, discovered Meatea's secret power. He ordered the prince to Banish her from his kingdom, but he refused. The high priest fled and planned evil ways to gain that power. He knew about the Shadow Games that were popular in Egypt and decided to use that power. He ordered monsters of dark forces to destroy towns. The prince never found out anything until there was ciaos in the kingdom, but it wasn't Setprith who snared his evil._**

Meanwhile, Solana was at one of the kingdoms she was in the ciaos, but suddenly was captured by monsters that attacked with no warning. Her celestial was torn off her neck and given to the High Priest, who went and asked a tomb robber to capture Meatea. The robber agreed and along the way, murdered people in his way. The Prince was in fury and said he challenged the tomb robber to a Shadow Game, but the robber refused. Meatea, despite of the danger, followed the prince and was captured as well.

When Meatea was captured, she too, lost her power to the Priest. He ordered new monsters to find Rivera the final Daughter, but Rivera fled her kingdom disguised as a multi-colored songbird . The Priest was in fury and killed all the people in the kingdom til no one stood. When Rivera returned, still in her animal state. She cried for there was nothing left. 

Rivera turned to one person she trusted, the Prince of Egypt himself. She cased a spell on him so they would keep in touch. When Rivera and the Prince were talking, Lightana, the Light Guardian appeared and said that Solana was free of Setprith's grasp and wanted to speak with her privately. 

The Prince thought this was a trap, but knowing how much Rivera missed her sisters, he went with her in secret. Not even telling Rivera. When Rivera came there, she was captured by one of the monsters. The Prince came in time to free her by using one of his own monsters. Soon enough, Setprith came and challenged him to a Shadow Game it went on for such a long time and it seemed like Setprith was going to win.

Meanwhile, Neontana, the Rainbow Guardian was in fury and came to free Meatea and Solana in secret. When they were free, they came and saw the vicious game. Meatea quickly came to the Prince's side. When Setprith saw this, he was in rage and attacked with his powerful monster the legendary, BEWD. But not at the prince, but at Meatea and the other two in tow. The Prince of Egypt saw this and quickly pushed Meatea aside, being hit instead by powerful forces. He told Meatea to seal his soul in the Millennium item that he wore, and in the other items with a certain soul. He also told her to seal herself and her sisters in the celestial items and hide them where no one can find them. Meatea took his orders seriously as the Prince dies in her arms *AWWWW! A Romeo/Juliet fluff* 

**_Neontana attacked the Dragon and both monsters were destroyed. Solana and Rivera died in the blast, but somehow, Meatea survived. She did as the Young and brave Pharaoh told her and sealed all the Millennium items in Egypt and the Celestial Items in which was now called The Ruins of Rivera's Castle. _**

But thieves have took interest in the Celestial items and scattered them even more. But one of the items, apparently the Moon Celestial, was given to the Moon's who were powerful sorcerers/sorceresses. Many families envied the family and cursed them. The Family was either shattered, killed or kept hostage. But the Moon celestial had engraftments, or should I say part of the engraftments. When the Celestials were put together, they read a song of peace that Meatea sang and everything went back to normal and all forgotten the dreadful days. Which read in a language that only the Moon's understood. *I'll translate it to you**_*_**

Bring Peace in the world

To all that are gone

Bring to all people who care.

To all of the proud 

To all of the weak

Bring the peace that was never found.

To all the children, to all the able.

Bring peace to the ones who were brave.

To all that have dread the days to fade

To all that died in the end.

Bring Peace in the world 

To all of men

Bring all hope and love. 

****

From this day forward when the pieces were put together, the two who put them together are to finish the mission that was never completed by Meatea.

Angel: *who sucked this all in carefully* _Mission? _What mission? 

Meatea: Got me.

Mr. Moon: It's clear. Yugi and Angel are the two that are distended and chosen to complete where Meatea left off-

Tristan: Hold the phone. You said Angel and Yugi? Why Yugi?

Mr. Moon: well, Angel told him he can keep his hands on it until she was strong enough and it seems like he was meant to do it. When we return to Domino tomorrow, We're putting it together. All of you are coming, you have to.

Angel: Why is that?

Mr. Moon: It's the prophecy, who ever encounters with the story goes also. But since I have _various_ reasons why I can't go, the rest of you have to go.

Everyone but Mr. Moon: OH!!!!!!!!

Mr. Moon: Any questions? *no one answers* You know it all now?

Everyone: Sort of.

Mr. Moon: *face-fault*

******************FINALLY THEY RETURN TO DOMINO*******************

Grandpa: *jaw-drop* Lucas? Is that you?

Mr. Moon: *sighs* Mr. Moto I presume? 

Grandpa: It's been so long. You survived the attack? But how? I though he had you and Maria for sure. 

Mr. Moon: that's what I thought too. But let's forget the past, I have something to tell you. *turns around and winks at Angel and Yugi, they both wink back. Mr. Moon smiles and motions Solomon to the kitchen* 

Angel: *making sure Solomon doesn't hear her* Okay, by the time my dad lets Solomon go, we'll be long gone. *Yugi nods and leads them all to the living room* 

Yugi: Well, let's get this over with.

Angel: *nods. They look at the group* You guys ready?

All: Ready! 

Angel: Okay Yugi, let's do this. *Yugi and Angel nod and put the two celestials together. A bright light fills the whole room and everyone in it disappears*

**********************END OF PART12*************************

Billie: Okay, I did lie to you, but I got the PC fixed so I wouldn't disappoint you all! ^_^

Yugi: That part was short! ;_; 

Billie: Yugi don't cry, you're going to make me cry too!

Yugi: ;_;

Billie: *thinks of something then snaps her fingers and Yugi has a lollypop in his mouth*

Yugi: ^_^

Billie: KAWAII!!!! *glomps Yugi* 

Yugi: ^_^ 

_ ****_


	13. Part 13: Lord of Darkness: Revealed

Clash of the Elementals 

(Part 13)

Billie: Wow! I'm on the 13th Chappie! *throws confetti* I'm just going to go on with the fic.

*************************???????????? CAN'T TELL YOU!!***********

*Angel was on the floor with her eyes closed, she felt like she was there for minutes. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in some kind of room. She sat up and looked around. She looked to her left and saw Yami…or who looked like Yami….lying on the ground next to her*

Angel: Yami? Hey, are you okay?

Yugi: Huh? I'm not Yami, Angel. *he sits up, he was right, he wasn't Yami, he was more taller, muscular, and had a well built body. Angel tried her best not to drool. She looked up, his face was the same innocent face that she knew so well* 

Angel: Oh! Sorry, Yugi. You look just like him in those clothes. *he was shirtless with a turban-like pants and had golden bands on his wrists and arms he had the Millennium Puzzle around his neck and was more shinier than it was before and the sides of his eyes he had black points making him look more Egyptian* 

Yugi: Yeah, you look more like Meatea. *Angel looked down and saw she was wearing the same clothes Meatea wore before Angel gave her a major make over. She wore the Moon celestial, but this time she was wearing the Sun celestial also. But half of it was gone* 

Angel: Oh no! The Celestials! 

Yugi: Don't worry, Angel. I have the other half. *he holds out the other piece, which had a chain to it as though that was the way it was supposed to be* 

Angel: Phew. I thought we had _something_ to worry about- *before Angel could say anything else, a rumble interrupted both of them to move to the right where there was a window. The ground shook more harder and faster as they ran to the window. Angel was the first one to make it to the window and Angel's mouth practically dropped as Yugi looked at the window. He watched in shock as a BEWD prepared to attack them* 

*********************SOMEWHERE IN A DIFFERENT ROOM *^_^***************************

Tristan: Hey? Where are we? 

Joey : I don't know, but it seems very ancient here. Looks like some Roman area…*really, it's NOT Rome!* 

Tristan: No! This is not Rome, you idiot! *whacks him on the head* _It's Egypt_, now we got to find the others, like Angel and Yugi- *as though on cue Yugi and Angel run past them, screaming something about powerful monster….you can guess. Joey and Tristan sweat-drop as they run into a wall. (A/N: I love doing that to the cast ^_^) Tristan help Angel and Yugi up as Joey looks out the window with his eyes wide open* 

Joey: Uhh, Yugi? _Angel? _Is this the monster you're talking about? *pointing to the BEWD that is about to attack*

Angel and Yugi: YES!!! NOW _RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _*Tristan and Joey didn't need to be told cuz' they were already down the hall as Yugi and Angel tore after them. Suddenly a blast of blue light blasts through the hall and the four of them fall to the floor from the power of the blast. Angel was the first one to get up as she grabbed Yugi by his arm and threw him on her back, and ran down the hall with Joey and Tristan at her heels*

Joey: Angel? Do you know _exactly_ where we are going?!? 

Angel: No, but I got a hunch. There's an exit! *a large door towered above them as they ran to it. Another blast came flying, but missed them and blasted through the door as though it was paper. Angel, Tristan and Joey jumped out through the hole and kept on running* 

Tristan: How are we going to escape? There's no possible way to beat a blue eyes!!!

Angel: I know that _Mr. Obvious_! *looks to her left and sees some horses and a sign that said 'horses for sale' she grinned and pointed at the sign* This way you two! *they hear another roar from the blue eyes. When they made it to the sale, the manger was gone*

Joey: What do we do now? 

Angel: We're going to ride them till we lose that BEWD!

Tristan and Joey: WHAT?!?!? 

*Angel ignores them and hops on one of the brown horses, Joey and Tristan both took black horses. With Yugi in front of her, she pulled the reigns and leaned forward as the horse pranced fiercely though the sand, Joey and Tristan do the same and follow. The Blue Eyes stopped cold and roared loudly in defeat as the three of them galloped in the dessert* 

****************************HOURS LATER******************************

Yugi: Wow! What's that up ahead?

Tristan: What's what up ahead?

Yugi: That little blue line on the ground over there.

Tristan: Huh?

Yugi: *Grabs Tristan's head and moves it where he sees the 'blue line'*

Tristan: Oh! _That_ blue line thingy magige! 

Angel: *face-faults* Guys, that's the Nile River! 

Tristan +Yugi +Joey: OH!

Angel: *amine-fall* You guys are the _strangest_ group I have ever met! Look, the sun is setting, that means it's going to get cold. 

Joey: Hey! Isn't the dessert supposed to be a hot place?

Angel: So that's why you get F's on your report card! 

Joey: *Blushes* 

Tristan: Yeah, you should see how many suspensions that he had-

Joey: TRISTAN! *grabs him and puts him in a death lock* 

Angel: Break it up you two. *suddenly gets serious* There's someone up ahead! *a shadow like figure is near the river. He bends down ands picks something up from the river. Angel tries to squint to see if she could identify the object, but with no avail. The figure stands up, gets on his horse and storms across the river*

Yugi: *who saw the figure too* wonder who that was. 

Joey: Who ever it was left something behind. *Angel and the others squinted again and saw something shiny up ahead. Angel kicked the horse's sides and the horse responded by galloping fiercely as Joey and Tristan lagging behind* 

Angel: *Hops off the horse and picks up what looked like an multi-colored opal that was shaped like a heart. She stars at it dumbstruck* No….it still can't be in one piece…sort of. 

Tristan: *they finally catch up with her* What is it Angel?

Angel: *looks at them all* We found the Rainbow Heart of Rivera. 

***********************SOMEWHERE IN THE DESSERT**********************

Man 1: I know I had the crystal! I promise my lord! 

'Lord': Well, you're really some thief, Marcos.

Marcos: Please, Lord! Spare me! * the 'lord' grabs Marcos by his cloak and pulls him closer*

'Lord': I will not except failure! *snaps his fingers and two other men appear* Take this fool to 'The Tears of Sorrow Lake!1' 

Marcos: *is now in the other men's grasp* NO!! PLEASE LORD!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!! 

'Lord': *looks at another group of men who are cloaked A/N: Imagine in Battle City, like the Rare Hunters…sort of like that…and no, if you're thinking the 'lord' is Malik or Marik, no it isn't. .I have a better use for those two ^_^ that were sitting around the fire* We will attack the group that Marcos had mentioned. I sense that The Future Princess is here…now we will attack tonight. Let's see who can guess who the 'lord' is!

****************************BACK THE NILE**********************

Yugi: What?!?! You said that the crystal was _destroyed_!!!

Angel: No, Yugi it is destroyed, don't you see? We were sucked into the past! Now the Rainbow Heart is restored cuz' the crystal was destroyed years ago! Now if we don't hide this and hide this _good, _we could lose the crystal….**_forever_**.

Joey: Whada you mean we'll lose the crystal forever? You said they lasted for a very long time to make it where we _used _to be! *stops cold when he hears chanting, then it stops* uh, guys what was that? 

Tristan: Yeah. *chanting starts, then stops* There it was again! 

Angel: *looking around frantically* I don't see anyone here, it must be camp raiders. We have to stay calm. *the chanting starts but this time Angel finally understands* Yugi, give me your wrist. *Yugi obeys without question. Angel puts the crystal above his wrist on the largest vein. It made a faint glow then disappeared* 

Yugi: Angel? *fear tone in his voice as more chanting is heard* 

Angel: Don't tell a soul what your worst fear is Yugi, no matter what. 

Yugi: *before he could say another word…Angel disappeared* 

Joey: Where's Angel? She was there a second ago, then she disappeared in thin air! 

Tristan: Well, Angel's gone, but the chanting isn't! *the chanting gets louder and louder as figures from before appear from before. One of them has Angel who is struggling to get free* 

Yugi: Let go of her! 

'Lord': *who is holding Angel in his grasp* I don't think that is necessary, Pharaoh, for I'm going to get the crystal no matter what silly kind of magic you little friend here has put upon you.

Joey: Do I need my ears cleaned, or did that guy just call Yugi a _Pharaoh?!_

'Lord': You heard me, mutt. Now you better keep that drooling mouth of yours shut!

Tristan: There's only one guy that has that kind of attitude! 

Yugi: It's Setprith. 

****************************END OF PART 13**************************************

Billie: CLIFFY! CLIFFY! CLIFFY! Man I'm good! ^_^

Shadowen: Okay Angel….what the heck is the 1 for? 

Billie: Oh yeah, I forgot Abou' that!

1= The Tears of Sorrow Lake, oy, this is where people take criminals to. They throw them in the lake. They can breathe in the lake, but when they go deeper they get lost in their mind. One they make it to the very depths of the lake, they are trapped there until one soul pure enough could pull them out of their worst fears, that's why Angel told Yugi 'Never tell a soul you worst fear, Yugi'. She was afraid that they would take them there, but I'm saving that for later! ^_^ Besides, the Next Chappie is called Part 14:Reign of Fire: Hear My Cry. (You should get a hint of what I have in store for them all ^_^)

Shadowen: Where are the Guardians? 

Billie: They're in Rivera's castle, and she's going to be there too! ^_^ 

Shadowen: cool.

Billie: Plus, you might be surprised what happens when they make it to-

Shadowen: *after reading that chapter* Oh no! _ You didn't have to bring that guy back! 

Billie: Well, I ran out of enemies! Don't worry, he'll be gone before you know it. By the way, how the heck did you get into those files when its absolutely-positively-unbreakable lock is there?!?!

Shadowen: The key. *holds up the key* 

Billie: ANGELINE LUNARA MOON!!!! GET YOUR HIND OVER HERE!!!!!!

Angel: *out in her room* Heheh, that went well. ^_^


	14. Part 14: Reign of Fire: Hear My Cry

Clash of the Elementals

(Part 14)

Billie: Don't own Yugioh! Now on with the fic! Sorry this took so long!

************************AT THE CAMP*****************************

Setprith: Now what do we have here, The future princess, with the pharaoh, and two bulky bodyguards. 

Angel: *glares at Joey and Tristan* Seems like they failed. 

Tristan and Joey: *face fault* 

Setprith: Now *looks at a guard* Tie them up.

************************AT RIVERA'S CASTLE***********************

*Scene: Vicky is on a velvet bed sleeping softly and slowly opens her eyes.*

Vicky: Wha- what's going on-

Servant Girl: You finally woke up! *Vicky jumps back one foot away from the girl*

Vicky: GYA! You just scared the daylights out of me! *loses balance and falls to the floor*

Servant Girl: Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you-

Vicky: More like scaring me out of my skin. 

Servant Girl: *giggles and gives Vicky a hand* I suppose you get dressed, Madam Rivera would like to see you as soon as you got up.

Vicky: What does Rivera want with me?

Servant Girl: Don't ask me, I have the slightest clue though, I think it's about the princess. 

Vicky: Okay, well, you better *pause* get on with your duties.

Servant Girl: Your wish is my command.

Vicky: *after she left* You don't have to act like a genie you know --;;

*minutes later* 

Tea: *knocks on the door to Vicky's room* Vicky? Are you there?

Vicky: Give me a minute, *a few thuds are heard behind the door, then a gasp, then a loud thud* ow. 

Tea: *sweat-drop* What are you doing?

Vicky: I'm trying to get this slip on! It *pause* won't *pause* fit!! 

Tea: *opens the door* Here, I guess this is the first- *starts laughing* 

Vicky: Shut up. *Vicky was in a tangle in the slip* (She never wore a slip cuz' all her dresses didn't need one, ne?) 

*Minutes Later*

Tea: I wonder what Rivera wants with us? I mean what do we have to do with Angel and Yugi's fate?

Vicky: Got me, I have no clue. *looks at the windowless view of the outside* Wow, this place is amazing. 

Tea: *looks too* Sure is-

????: I'm glad you like it, it always catches a persons eye even cold-hearts would daze at the beauty. *Tea and Vicky turn around to see a girl about the age of 18, she was very tall and had long waist-length black hair streaked with multiples of colors. She had colorful like eyes (This girl's eyes always changes, it all depends on her mood) mostly a bright-colored mixture of honey-gold and auburn-brown. She wore a long flowing rainbow-colored dress that had diamonds that sparkled in the sunlight (Another thing, when it's night in Egypt, its day in the castle and vice versa) she wore a necklace that was shaped like a ring and was made (doy, you should know by now who it is!) of half gold- half silver with 6 colored gems encircled on the ring. (red, orange and yellow on the gold, green blue and purple on the silver. Duh!) She smiled at the two who both gaped, (well duh they should know who she is!) *

Tea & Vicky: Queen Rivera!!!

****************************BACK AT THE CAMP*****************************

*Scene: Yugi and Angel are tied to one tree, while Joey and Tristan are on the other*

Angel: Yugi, I think all of them are asleep, do you think we should escape by now?

Yugi: But how? If you have any good ideas, I'd like to hear them.

Angel: ¬ _¬ Shut up, wise crack. Anyways, I have something that might get us out-

Yugi: Like what? 

Angel: It's in my hair. *Yugi looks on her hair and sees something silver tucked in her ear* 

Yugi: what is it? 

Angel: You'll see. You're tall enough, so use your teeth and get it off.

Yugi: *a little shaken at the thought* I'll try. *bends over and gently puts his mouth over the metal object* (a/n: I know, I'm acting sick right now, but please, Angel is tied up, Yugi is tied up,…what could they do to get it?)

Angel: Okay, I think you got it. *Yugi immediately pulls away with the long silver object in his mouth. He opens his mouth and lets it fall onto his lap*

Yugi: Angel, you brought a laser with you? 

Angel: Comes in handy. Now grab it with your hand, do you see the red button on it, push it and put it over the ropes.

Yugi: Angel, your hands are on the ropes cuz' you can use magic without the celestial, how do I do that without slicing and dicing your hand off?

Angel: It's not going to do that. It's specialized not to penetrate skin. *Yugi rolls his eyes, grabs the laser with his right hand and points it on the ropes. He pushes the red button and a blue laser appears and cuts the ropes with ease The ropes fall to their laps. Yugi accidentally moved the laser near Angel's arm, to his surprise, it only shoed a blue dot on her skin* 

Yugi: cool. 

Angel: Let's go- *her mouth was covered by a hand by someone who was on the other side of the tree, Yugi was about to say something until another hand, but smaller covered his. Both tried to struggle, but he one who was restraining Angel looked at them with dark blue eyes*

Martian: Calm down, Angel! It's only me and Kyle! *Angel rolls her eyes as Martian removes his hand*

Kyle: Okay, now what? 

Yugi: Let's get Tristan and Joey out. *they all nod* 

*minutes later*

Angel: Comon' don't stop now…..argh….I hate camels. *Angel is pulling a camel's reigns, but it refused to move*

Kyle: Here. *grabs the reigns and pulls them apart and then pulls…hard. The camel shakes its head and walked towards Angel and Kyle*

Angel: *sarcastically* I knew that. 

Kyle: *snickers* Come on, let's go. *tries to get on, but he can't reach (A/N: Remember this is a ten-year-old we're talking about) he looks at Angel with rosy cheeks* uh, a little boost?

Angel: *giggle* Of course. *puts her hand low enough for Kyle to step on, then lifts him onto the camel* 

Martian: *on another camel with Yugi* Comon, let's go before the guards know we're-

*yells are heard on the camp* 

Martian: -gone --;; *looks at the camp and sees Joey and Tristan holding a bunch of food in their arms while they ride camels, trying to get away from the guards that were on their tail*

Joey: Man these guys might not need this food now huh? *he says this as he and Tristan pass by them. The others sweat-drop and follow at full speed*

*they start to get farther and farther away. The guards continue to chase them until-*

Setprith: Stop. *the guards look at him*

Guard #1: But, Master! They're escaping!!!

Setprith: Don't worry, my master has more plans for them. We'll keep an eye. Let's just wait till the night is filled with a red blasé* 

Guards: *look at each other and say nothing* 

****************IN THE DESSERT**********************************************

Martian: I think we lost them. 

Angel: I don't think we should stop.

Yugi: *all look at her* Why do you say that, Angel?

Angel: I mean, there's something bothering me-

Voice: *only Angel can hear it* Narath Tepmo Narath Tepmo! *Come Child Come Child* 

Angel: *looks around* what was that?!? 

Joey: what's was what? I didn't hear anything.

Angel: You didn't hear that voice!?

Kyle: What voice?

Voice: Tepmo Narath Tisimo Camrath *Child come to me, follow me* 

Angel: Guys, I know you could of heard that voice! 

Yugi: You know- *all look at him* I think I heard them too. 

Martian: I think you're both hallucinating things, besides, they're aren't any people around here for miles! 

Voice: Tepmo, Galacth Maeath spea'j jeacke *Child, only chosen ones can hear*

Yugi: Whoever it is, it's freaking me out. 

Angel: He's speaking Moonestic. 

Tristan: Question. What's Moonestic? 

Angel: That's what I am, certain people can be blessed with Moonestic Tongue and not know it. 

Yugi: I understand him perfectly. Like he's speaking English. 

Joey: Okay you two, you're confusing me! 

Voice: Tisimo Camrath, Tepmoes *Come to me, Children* 

Angel: *without any warning, she jumps off the camel and begins to run towards the voice, so does Yugi* 

Yugi: What do you think it is, Angel?

Angel: What ever it is, it doesn't want the other guys in it. 

Joey: Where are you guys- *his eyes widen when a large temple comes to view* 

Martian: Is it just me, or is that real?

Kyle: it might be a mirage. (A/N: Spelling?) 

Tristan: If we can all see it, then it might not. 

Martian: We'll see, let's follow the lost group of Zima (1) *the others just laughed and followed* 

***************************AT THE TEMPLE****************************************

Angel: Holy molly, this place is huge! 

Yugi: Well, duh. How do we get in? The doors are locked. 

Angel: This. *walks back and rams into the door and it flies open*

Yugi: Ten points for Angel. 

Angel: Yugi, what's up with you and the wise talk? 

Yugi: I am a Wiseman *bows*

Angel: *sweat-drop* Uh huh. 

Yugi: Come on, let's find who was saying that- * a loud roar is heard in the temple* That roar is familiar. 

Angel: ¬ _¬ Yugi, all the roars are familiar, cuz' they're all the same!

Yugi: Oh right! ^_^;;

Joey: This is some temple. *walks in, following Tristan, Martian and Kyle* 

Kyle: I wonder what this temple is doing in the middle of nowhere. *everything is silent then the ground shakes and collapses under Yugi's feet as he falls through the hole* 

Angel: Yugi! 

Joey: Oh no, where'd he go?

Angel: ¬ _¬ In the hole, genius.

Joey: I know that! 

Tristan: *walks near the hole and yells* Hey Yugi! If you can hear me, say something!

Yugi: *half painful half surprised* I might need a hand here.

Angel: But how? We don't have any rope or anything- *looks around and then sees a long rope on the ground* I take that back! 

Kyle: *grabs the rope and throws part of it in the hole* Hey, Yugi! Do you see the rope!?

Yugi: *pause* Yeah. I think. 

Angel: I'll go first. *Tristan, Martian, Joey and Kyle hold the rope as Angel slides slowly into the hole*

Yugi: I think I see you Angel. 

Angel: Well, I can't. It's gosh dang dark in here. Wait I got an idea. *gets the laser and points it downward and lights it* Do you see it? 

Yugi: Yeah, it's next to me. 

Angel: Okay, I'm coming down! *she slowly goes down, but the rope breaks and then Angel screams and falls right on top of Yugi* Thanks for breaking my fall. 

Yugi: *cringes* I'm glad you're okay, now will you please get off me? 

Angel: Heheh, sorry. 

Joey: *from above* Hey Angel! You okay? 

Angel: We're fine. The rope broke! We're going to have to find a way to get out! 

Joey: Well, we're coming down. *a slight pause, then three thuds are heard next to Angel and then another thud and a groan from Yugi*

Yugi: *which Kyle is on top of him* What am I? A pillow? 

Angel: *laughs* 

Martian: Well, now what? *as thought on cue, the floor below them collapses and all 6 of them fall down. When Angel and Yugi keep going, magically, the others are stopped in mid-air by a window*

Joey: Ow! My nose!

Kyle: OWIE!! MY BUM! BUM!!!!!

Joey, Tristan and Martian: Bum? Bum?

Kyle: Did I say that out loud? *blushes* 

Tristan: I guess this window thingy is made to keep Yugi and Angel in and us outside. 

Martian: There's gotta be someway to get to them. *growls and punches the window*

*******************ON THE BOTTOM***********************************

Yugi: Angel? Angel? Say something! Can you hear me?

Angel: _ Loud and clear Yugi. *sits up* Where are we? 

*Scene: they are in some sort of cave that seems to be looking like a bat's cave. The ceiling had pointed rocks that could fall on them any second* 

Yugi: I don't know. Whatever this is,- Wait! Where's the others?

Angel: *looks around* They're gone. 

*roar echoes in the cave*

Yugi: There's that roar again! *they don't notice a flame growing behind them* Where is it coming from?

Angel: It's hard to tell, it's echoing everywhere in the cave. *pauses to wipe the sweat protruding on her forehead* Yugi, is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?

Yugi: It's not you. *pulls the collar of the cape* it was alright a second ago. 

Angel: *turns around* And I think that's why! *points to where the fire is* 

Yugi: *turns around also* What is it?

Angel: I don't know, but I think it means business! RUN!!!! *both scream as flames fly from the larger one and shot across the cave as Angel and Yugi are their Targets* Oh no! Dead end! 

Yugi: Why does it always seem like nothing goes our way? 

Angel: *turns around to face the flame that was coming closer to them* I think I know what it is…..It's Volcana (A/N: I'm changing the names of the Star Guardians, I'll tell you in the end what they are) 

************************BACK AT RIVERA'S CASTLE********************************

Vicky: Queen Rivera! 

Rivera: Please, don't be alarmed, I'm only here to have a talk with you two. *Vicky and Tea look at each other with confusion* I know it might seem weird that I'm asking help from you and you thought you'd be the last to know, but there are things that only I can trust within you two.

Tea: Why us?

Rivera: There are things that Angeline and Yugioh don't know about the guardians. They are going to face the wrath of the Star Guardians-

Vicky: Hold the phone, did you say, 'Star Guardians?!?' THERE ARE MORE OF THEM!?!?

Rivera: Yes, there are three types of guardians. God Guardians, Elemental Guardians, and Star Guardians. All have a certain type of power, some similar, some rare. Now I have to ask you one question.

Vicky: Shoot.

Rivera: Will you be able to use your strength to revive Yugioh and Meatea?

******************BACK AT THE HOLE***************************************

Kyle: at the count of three!!! One!

Martian: Two!

Joey: THREE!!! *all four boys push a large boulder into the hole as it rolls down and falls into the hole*

Tristan: LOOK OUT BELOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***************************IN THE CAVE*********************************

Angel: That's it, we're done for.

Yugi: But……you said that you could summon Shadowen.. *pauses* and why do I hear rumbling?

Angel: Errrrr.. 

Tristan: *in the distance* LOOK OUT BELOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel: *sees the boulder* Oh. That. 

Yugi: *grabs Angel's hand* Comon' Move to the side! 

Volcana: *spits fire at Yugi and Angel, but both of them dodge, or did they. Volcana doges the boulder as well.*

Angel: *phew* that was- *sniffs and turns..* YUGI!! You're cloak is on fire!!!!

Yugi: Huh? *looks and sees the cloak burst into flames* AHHH!!!

Angel: *pulls the latch and the cloak falls to the ground. She picks it up and waves it at Volcana's face.* Take that! And that!! And- *Volcana disappears* 

Yugi: Where did it go?

Angel: Dunno, but- *looks down and sees a crystal that was shaped like a flame* Yugi…..*picks up the crystal* Do you know what this means?

Yugi:………………………..WE HAVE TO START ALL OVER _AGAIN!?!!??!_

Angel: *sighs* I guess, this time, the Star Guardians. 

Joey: *in the distance* Yugi! Angel! Comon!!! Where are you two? I can't see in there!!!

Angel: *looks at the crystal* I can fix that. *lifts up the crystal as it lights up the whole cave* 

Tristan: wow, cool nightlight.

Angel+ Yugi: *face fault*

Kyle: Well, *the Sennen Star starts to glow and points west* Guys, there's a tunnel, maybe it leads out of here.

Angel: Kyle, you know that it senses other items, why do you think it knows a way out of here?

Kyle: I don't know.

Joey: Well, what choice do we have? Either the dessert or a dark scary cave?

Tristan: I'd rather be bone dry in the dessert than here.

Angel: Don't be such chickens, there's nothing to be afraid of, but let's just follow the Star's lead, maybe it's sensing Rivera's Castle.

Yugi: Maybe, that's where Shadowen, Lightana, Yami, Meatea and the others are.

Angel: *nods* Well, what are we waiting for? Christmas? Let's go.

********************END OF PART 14******************************************

Phew, that's a wrap, now anyways, I need ideas, I'm having the dreadful writer's block so please send in the reviews!! ^_^


	15. NOT an Update:HELP NEEDED!

Billie: Sorry, Peeps, this is not an update…..as all authors and authoresses alike know that very stupid thing which is called the ever famous Writer's Block.~_~;;; Anyways, I'm giving out the list of Chapters, and anyways to give you guys a clue what might happen in the later chapters. Anyways……the ones that are italic are chapters that are already through, finished and are already on. The ones that are bold, they are the ones that need help in ideas…..anything will do, if I don't get anything, the story might have to be shut down -_-….and I know some people like it so far and are desperate for it to continue. Anyways, if you have any kind of ideas, please e-mail me: sweet_blueangel2002@yahoo.com please, if you do help, I will dedicate the chapter who gives me any good ideas…..all ideas are acceptable. Please help……PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!

Ja Ne.

Billie aka shadowguardian 

Clash of the Elementals (COTE)  
_Part 1: Angel: the Celestial Carrier__  
__Part 2: Fiery: The Fire Guardian__  
__Part 3: Earthries: The Earth Guardian__  
__Part 4: Thunderies: The Thunder Guardian __  
__Part 5: Foresta:The Forest Guardian__  
__Part 6: Meatea: The Sudden Discovery__  
__Part 7: Aquana:The Aqua Guardian__  
__Part 8: Betrayal: On the SS SNOWSTAR MAIDEN__  
__Part 9: Trapped: In Phycana's Claws__  
__Part 10: Phycana: The Physic Guardian__  
__Part 11: Mysterious Man: Revealed __  
__Part 12: Story of the Past: The Uncompleted Mission__  
__Part 13: In the Past: Darkness Revealed_  
**Part 14: Reign of Fire: Hear My Cry  
Part 15: Shaking Earth: Hear My Cry  
Part 16: Rolling Thunder: Hear My Cry  
Part 17: Judgment: Sun Celestial   
Part 18: Echoed Forests: Hear My Cry  
Part 19: Raging Tides: Hear My Cry  
Part 20: Mystic Magic: Hear My Cry  
Part 21: Judgment: Moon Celestial  
Part 22: Queen Rivera: Test of Truth  
Part 23: Celestial Carriers vs. Rainbow Guardians Pt. 1  
Part 24: Celestial Carriers vs. Rainbow Guardians Pt. 2  
Part 25: Celestial Carriers vs. Rainbow Guardians Pt. 3  
Part 26: Celestial Carriers vs. Rainbow Guardians Pt. 4  
Part 27: Queen Rivera: Leaving the Throne  
Part 28: Angeline Lunara Moon: Princess of The Future   
Part 29: Back Home: Packing Up  
Part 30: Goodbye: Til' We Meet Again  
**Part 31: Special Thanks 


End file.
